For My Pleasure
by Psychoghost
Summary: "Pain and Pleasure are the same, for those are the spice of life"-Taylor Hebert. Hero Name: Kiara Sessyoin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is another oneshot with Type Moon (I love the world and characters but my god the plot armor). This time it will be a worm x fate extra ccc/ fate grand order staring Taylor Hebert with Kiara Sessyoin powers...Yeah I know this is a stupid idea but I wanna try it anyways. Also I am rating this M because Kiara is a mega thot. There will be no actual lemons but there will be mentions of sex. Also just to clarify: Taylor will posses the full power of Beast III/r so she will be OP. NOw with that out of the way onto the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you want to take this story and adopt it go right ahead**

"What's wrong Taylor? Going to cry for a week straight?"

Emma Barnes knew that was to far the moment she said that but she didn't care. She was a predator, not prey like Taylor.

Emma watched Taylor, waiting to see her reaction. She was expecting her to either burst out into tears, like prey would. Or she would fight back, but that was unlikely. Taylor was way to weak for that. She could do the third option, but she doubted it-

And there it is. A blush of shame seemed to emerge on Taylor's face. Emma internally sighed. This has been Taylor's reaction for a little while now. She just blushed and either ran away or stood there silently. It was actually getting kind of boring. Who knows, she might have to ask Sophia to do another locker in order to get a reaction out of Taylor.

And it was option A, Emma noted as Taylor quickly ran. She felt a feeling of annoyance and frustration well up. Taylor didn't even have the strength to stand there and take it, so fucking pathetic. Hard to believe she had been friends with such a weakling. She was soo caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the slight hint of gold in Taylor's normally brown eyes.

Taylor Pov

Taylor was running out of the dump that had the official name Winslow, but not because of the pain that her sister in all but blood put upon her in some misguided attempt to prove her own strength. No she had to get out of there for a different reason.

"Damn it why do you keep on doing this Emma!?"

Taylor whispered quietly to herself, her body all hot and bothered. If she stayed there any longer she wouldn't have been able to control herself . Her panties were already in need of a change, and she did not think she could restrain herself any longer at Winslow.

 _ **Oh come now, she would have loved to feast upon my body. The words that she would speak as she experience pleasure and salvation would be a truly rewarding experience**_

The thought came unbidden and Taylor quickly suppressed it. She looked down miserably as she got to the bus stop. Stupid powers.

Taylor is what is called a cape, an individual who gained superpowers. These powers can be literally anything, and for the unfortunate Taylor, she got a bad roll.

After the worst day of her life (don't think about it, it she might do something she regrets later), she became one of these extraordinary people. Unfortunately, her powers frankly had crappy drawbacks.

Taylor felt her body cool down slightly as she began her journey home. She made sure to avoid looking at people and noticing their stares. She didn't want to go back to square one afterall.

Taylor's powers were bullshit and she knew it. Extremely powerful body, slight teleportation, able to manifest _hands_ of all sizes and able to summon pillars of flesh. She had it all. But the drawbacks were immense. Everything she felt was pleasure.

From insults to cuts, it all felt good. They all felt different. And they all left her hot and bothered. Taylor wanted to indulge so badly but it seemed the universe played a cosmic joke on her as well.

If Taylor had to describe the source of her power, it would probably be her womb. She knew that that is where those pillars of flesh are born and where the arms of the hands lead to. The only problem is that you will be dragged into said womb if you tried to have sex with her. You would not be coming out and it would not be pleasant. Add in a separate personality that seemed to think that was a good thing and you have Taylor's powerset in a nutshell.

Taylor shuddered as she got off the bus, noticing the bus drivers stare as she got off. Climbing up the stairs of her house, she quickly unlocked the door, closed it and ran up to her room. As soon she got there she closed the door and stripped off her extremely baggy clothes and stared at her naked body in the mirror.

If Taylor had to describe her appearance, she would call it obscene. A toned body, with perfectly shaped breast and childbearing hips. Along with that her face didn't hold a trace of acne or imperfection. Taylor hated it all.

Her powers gave her this body as well and she viewed it as a venus flytrap. She was like an embodiment of Lust itself and she hated it. She still remembered the first time someone actually saw her body fully.

She never told anyone how she found out that her womb was a literal portal to a hellish salvation. The only time her lust ever been utterly satisfied was when she got mugged on her morning jog.

She shuddered again as she recalled those people's screams. It was the ABB that mugged her and they tried their best to hurt her, but it only set her off. She raped them, and they melted as a result. Her womb consumed the black sludge they became and when she came back to herself she tried to reject them, but it was to late. She has been afraid to use her powers ever since.

And the worst part was, she felt no guilt. Only satisfaction in knowing they were in a better place now.

 _ **Fufufufu the first of many to be saved, no? They are mine, forever.**_

She sighed as her other self chimed in. She really was at a loss. Her body wasn't calming down in the slightest and she knew what she had to do to calm it. She needed to use her powers again. If she could actually let loose and let someone touch her in any way, even if its a fist or a knife, then she can finally calm down a little.

She was scared though. When she snaps or uses her powers to an intense degree her other side becomes dominant and it was that thing that devoured those people.

 _ **Oh do not worry. I shall not go against your wishes. I shall withhold my gifts to this world that I love for as long as you desire.**_

Taylor's eyes widened. Her body seemed to increase in heat, her legs rubbing together. She felt a smile grow on her lips. She looked at her mirror again, her eyes slowly turning gold.

Linebreak

Teleportation is neat, that's for sure. It is especially neat when you need to sneak out of your room quietly. As Taylor walked away from her house, she felt her other personality start to edge over her.

"Not yet" she whispered "Wait until we can see some action, and then you can relieve yourself as much as you want."

In all honesty, Taylor did not like her other self. If she had to describe it, she would say it was as if all of her depravity and desires seemed to manifest itself in that personality. However she had no choice but to use it, for it was the one that had a true mastery over her powers.

As she reached the docks, she began to go on a quick patrol. After an hour of nothing she began to worry that maybe she was going to go back empty handed. But then she heard a voice down an alley. Curious she moved closer when she heard the exact subject of what they were saying. Murder, specifically, the murder of some kids.

When she heard that she felt her anger flare.

No kids were going to die on her watch! With that thought she told her other self to save them.

 _ **Do not worry, this Sessyoin shall save those poor souls**_

Line Break

Lung Pov

Lung was not pleased. This is a problem, one that would soon be rectified.

He was about to order his men to storm the building and murder those who would dare disrespect him when he heard a beautiful voice.

"I despise such conflict. Tell me are you willing to surrender or shall I be forced to stop you?"

Turning he saw a beautiful woman standing at the entrance of the alley. He replied

"Leave now girl, unless you want to die this night."

The girl let out a soft laugh and responded.

"I doubt a fly such as yourself could have a hope of defeating me, but do not worry. I shall embrace that bloodlust of yours."

Her smile seemed to widen as Lung started to amp up and his men pointed their guns at her.

"Kiara Sessyoin shall accept all of it, from the bottom of her soul."

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for tonight. This was just and idea that was in my head, one that I might continue if the mood ever strikes me. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so I had some freetime and I finished updating my other story (shameless shout out here) and noticed that this is the only crossover starring Kiara. That is heartbreaking, so hopefully I will cause a glorious revolution and cause more love for-**

 **Oh who the fuck am I fooling here? Onto the reviews:**

 **To anyone who says that they've seen enough Hentai...For Kiara, you all need to do more research (I am only half serious). Also I noticed an argument happening in the reviews. While I am okay with conversation, please keep it civil guys. Last thing anyone wants is to see a mess in the reviews (Although I would like to thank the Guest who was actually defending my work. Not sure if this makes me a hypocrite, but who cares? Not me)**

 **Also I ran into a problem of trying to figure out Kiara's abilities in the story. If someone points out that an ability does not manifest in the way I pointed out I will change it if I find evidence. Alright onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you think you can do better with my story go right ahead.**

Lung wasted no time in giving the order to shoot at the beautiful women. He didn't expect it to actually do anything to her and he was right as she disappeared in a violet flash in the night. He growled in displeasure and ordered his men to retreat. They would stand no chance against a cape that was arrogant enough to challenge an angry dragon.

As soon as they were gone he heard a laughter that was by far the most pleasant sound he has ever heard. It seemed to be coming behind him.

"How selfish of you. Wanting to keep me all to yourself. So be it. I shall guide you to Nirvana through this body of mine."

Lung growled and shot a blast of hot fire to where he heard the voice. He smiled as his flames made contact. That smile faded into shock as he heard a gentle groan fill the night. The beautiful woman still stood, most of her clothing gone, but still possessing that same gentle smile. She didn't seem to mind her growing nudity.

"Is that truly all you have? Come, unleash it all upon me. Only then shall I end this."

Lung felt himself amp even more. This woman desired everything he had? So be it. It was a shame that such a beautiful face would not be seen again after tonight but it was what she wished. He felt his body armor up, and a furnace seem to form in his chest. It was reacting to her words, seeking to please her.

Lung took a deep breath and blew white hot fire on the woman. This was the same type of fire that made the PRT fear Lung. If he ever amped up to using these type of flames, then the situation was FUBAR beyond belief. Normally it would take a long and extended battle to amp himself up enough to summon these flames. But all this woman had to do was ask and they seemed to appear. Lung didn't bother to think about it. After all, it was no use thinking of a dead girl.

"More…"

Lung heard something that was impossible. The woman survived his flames and she was whispering something to herself.

"More…"

Lung blew more of his flames at her. If the flames didn't kill her, then the lack of oxygen would. At least that is what is supposed to happen. Instead the woman started to walk forward, her arms spread as if to embrace the flames that were supposed to be searing her flesh.

"More! More! More! More!" She said in that perfect voice. Although her request was impossible, eventually Lung had to stop his torrent of flame and looked down in shock at the woman who performed a feat that would make the likes of Alexandria proud.

He also noticed that she seemed to be aroused, if her bear and gorgeous body was speaking honestly. He also noted that her golden eyes were staring at him, but without malice in them.

"Is that all of your rage? What a shame. That wasn't enough to satisfy me. But do not worry, you shall be forgiven while I rebuke you for your ways."

Those words being said the girl moved and before Lung even realized what was happening, received a powerful open palm strike to his chest. He also noted that before she stroked him, she held a purple orb in her hand. And that this was hurting way more than it should.

The woman quickly moved striking him in various places, each hit hurting to the extreme. And no matter how his body adapted to her strikes, it still hurt to the extreme. The woman finished off with another open palm strike, and he doubled over from the pain. As he looked up at the attractive woman, who still seemed incredibly aroused, he felt his body amp up even more. This was going to be a long night.

It was then that he noticed something coming from the corner of his eye. What the hell is that-

What felt like a truck, but was actually what could only be described as a hellhound, rammed him at full speed. Lung realized at that moment that he forgot about the kids he was going to murder, and as his head proceeded to go right through the building, his last thought before darkness was that he was sad that he disappointed that beautiful woman.

Line Break

Lisa Pov

Tattletale got off her dog and looked at the currently naked woman who was just going toe to toe with the strongest cape in the city. She wasn't the only one staring at the woman. All of the Undersiders were, although for different reasons. The woman turned to them, not showing the slightest bit of shame and asked "May you please explain why you interrupted my battle? It was quite enjoyable."

Suddenly Tattletales powers activated _Was just toying with Lung. Could have killed him. Could have done much worse, was commanded not to._

Tattletale had the to resist the urge to stare, and responded to the woman. "We were just worried, but obviously you didn't need it. You really saved us by the way."

Tattletale had her trademark grin on when she finished speaking, and the woman seemed to blink in confusion. "So you all were the kids he was speaking of?"

A nod followed. The woman's smile seemed to widen at the answer. "Then it is a true pleasure to be of use to you all. My name is Kiara Sessyoin, please may you tell me yours?"

 _Is her real name? Doesn't have a cape name. Doesn't know the rules. Wouldn't care if she did know. Is enjoying the stares from Grue and Regent._

Thanks powers, really necessary to know this woman's fetishes. Tattletale frowned and slapped Grue upside the head, snapping him out of his trance. He blinked and turned away, obviously embarrassed. The woman didn't seem to mind.

Grue said "We are the Undersiders and for the love of God put on some clothes already!"

"Oh? But all my clothes were just charcoaled by that dragon man. You wouldn't mind lending me a spare would you?"

 _Wouldn't mind walking through the city naked._

And that is the end of using her powers for the night. Grue turned to Bitch and told her to go get some spare, and waited until she got back with her extra set. As soon as the clothes were handed and the woman started dressing herself he continued.

"As I was saying before, my name is Grue, this is Tattletale, the girl whose clothes you are wearing is Bitch, or Hellhound if you want to be PC. And the Asshole staring at you is Regent."

Regent sent him a middle finger in response still staring.

Tattletale continued "You really saved our bacon back there, Lung would have butchered us. So thank you, and also just a piece of advice, don't go giving out your real name like that, and wear a mask. Trust me when I tell you that the Unwritten Rules won't protect you if you unmask yourself so quickly."

Kiara tilted her head "Unwritten Rules?"

Grue sighed "Oh boy a newbie. Look the PRT is going to be here soon so we have got to split. We will contact you and get you up to speed on the cape game as thanks for saving us."

Kiara smiled sweetly "Then I look forward to meeting you all later, but for now I believe I hear the Arms Mobile coming. I believe that is your time to run."

The Undersiders realized that she was in fact right and proceeded to hop on their dogs and run. As they were jumping along Grue turned to Tattletale and asked her "Alright Tats, what can you tell me about that woman, Kiara. Did she seem slightly off to you.

Tattletale frowned as she recalled what her powers told her. She was honestly hesitant to use them again, she did not need to know what this woman's fantasies were all about.

"Not much, just that she is a newbie to the cape scene, doesn't even have a cape name. I will try to get a read on her next time we meet. Might be able to dig up something juicy."

Suddenly Regent responded "She is a Master"

They both turned to him. "Something is wrong with me. I am feeling something about her."

Tattletale eyes widened and she quickly activated her powers.

 _Kiara Sessyoin is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Has a slight master effect on all those who stare at her for to long. Enjoys people. Do not fight her._

What the Hell?

LineBreak

Armsmaster Pov

Armsmaster was expecting many things when he arrived. Seeing a girl standing over a defeated Lung with clothes that were way to tight around her chest and thighs was not one of those things. He got off his bike and quickly injected Lung with his poison. That done he turned to look at the girl.

"Are you the one who defeated him?"

"Why yes I am."

The girl had a smile that his visor picked up as...lustful. Ok then.

He quickly activated his forehead massage feature and said to her "Then thank you for your service, but we still have some matters to discuss."

"Oh what might that be?"

"First I don't know your name, second the glory of defeating Lung."

She laughed "Do not worry about such glory, I have no desire for it. I fought him for his sake afterall. As for my name, call me Kiara Sessyoin. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Armsmaster blinked at her unexpected response and her bizarre reasoning but decided that it wasn't worth pursuing. He instead decided to ask her "Have you considered joining the PRT, or the Wards if you are young enough. You could be a powerful hero if you joined."

Kiara smiled a smile he would say belonged more on a school girl than a full grown woman. She even had a small blush. "As much as I would love to have all of the attention of such wonderful people, I am afraid I cannot make such a decision, for I lack such power to make it."

Confusing but potential. "Alright then, but if you need any help, please contact the PRT. We will help you as soon as you ask."

A light seemed to sparkle in her eyes and she licked her lips slightly. "Thank you for such an offer, I will give it much thought. "

Armsmaster nodded "Good, I would also recommend acquiring a Hero name and mask. It is dangerous to go out without a cape persona to show to the public."

"Thank you for the consideration. I shall consider it before I decide to go out next time."

Armsmaster nodded. "Good."

At those words Kiara gripped her head and held up her hand to prevent Armsmaster from coming near her. "It is fine but I am afraid I will have to bid you goodnight. There are some pressing concerns I must attend to. "

With those words, Kiara disappeared in a violet flash, leaving a confused Armsmaster standing there with a tranqed Lung.

Line Break

Kiara appeared a short distance from the alley where she fought Lung and proceeded to slowly walk towards her home. She proceeded to whisper herself "Come now Taylor, do you feel better now? Those flames were quite an...experience"

 _It felt so good...so good._

Kiara's eyes held a deep mischief in them as she continued on her walk home. She was enjoying watching Taylor struggle against her nature as the Demonic Bodhisattva. Such a struggle against her was such fun to watch. It was pointless in the end, but it gave her some fun before she brought about the world's salvation. She couldn't go against Taylor's wishes after all.

 _No...Kiara I am taking control of my body again. You had your fun, now give it back._

She sighed. Very well.

Kiara's eyes slowly returned to brown. Taylor was back in control once more. She shuddered.

'I am so fucked up' She thought sadly, 'what kind of freak gets off on being charcoaled alive.'

She continued to walk home. The sun was starting to come up when she got back. She entered the house, hoping to sneak back into her room before her dad-

"Taylor I think we need to talk."

She swore she heard Kiara laughing in the back of her head as she turned to look at her Dad waiting for her to return home. The look in his eye made her shudder again.

'Help me please', she thought to herself, 'for the love of God don't let me rape my own father. Anything but that.'

 **A/N: Well that took longer than expected. Also Can you guys tell me how you feel about my action scene. I find it kind of lacking to be honest. Also I am trying my best to write a deviant like Kiara without going into...unnecessary fanservice, but it is quite hard. Here is to hoping that I didn't traumatize anyone.**

 **Also in terms of updating, this story is not my first priority. I will continue to update it, but not as fast as my other story. This one does not have much of a goal in mind, while the other one does so yeah. Alright sleep well folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So i decided to do more research on Kiara's powers so I checked her out on the versus Wiki. Holy Fuck. How does one Beat that!?**

 **Thankfully I already wrote myself out of that corner last chapter. Just to make t clear: Kiara is not in control of Taylor, she is her body and Taylor is the mind that controls it. Taylor can channel Kiara allowing her control of the body but she watches everything Kiara does. And she can assume control whenever she desires and feels the body as well. Taylor can channel Kiaras powers but does not have a mastery of them.**

 **Alright clarified that.**

 **Alos one other thing. I am unsure of which direction to take this story in. So prepare for some...uncertainty in the A/Ns alright onto the reviews!**

 **Thank you all for the advice and positive feedback. Also fair warning: This chapter is about to get Kiara levels of fucked up. Oh yeah it gets worse. (I will be writing a summary of what happens in this chapter in the next chapters A/N just in case some of you decide you don't want this kind of evil in your homes. To be honest I 100%agree with your decision.)**

 **Alright onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you want to adopt go right ahead. And the following contains mentions/implications of rape, incestual desires, and general freakiness. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Danny Hebert looked at his daughter. Taylor had been acting very weird lately and he needed to find out why. He knew that he hasn't been the best father ever since Annette...died (it still hurt to even think it) and that he would never be able to make up for lost time. But he was here now, and it was better late than never...right?

Taylor stared back at him, a slight blush and a horrified look on her face. Danny felt his frown deepen. This is how it seemed to be these past few months, ever since the **Locker**. She would do her best to hide herself away, even from her own father. And whenever he did try to get closer, even for a hug, she'd make up some excuse and run. Well no more running. He needed to understand what was going on, and try to be a good father both Taylor and Annette could be proud of.

Taylor stood there in silence, wearing clothes that he knew she would never buy. However that wasn't the issue. She wasn't speaking, and he needed to get her to start talking, to get her to open up. So he tried a different tactic.

"Taylor please. You haven't been speaking to me. You don't even hug me. Please Taylor, help me understand."

Her blush deepened and he could have sworn that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Danny asked the question that he was to scared to ask.

"I know I haven't been the best father, but...do you hate me that much?"

It hurt Danny to say that, but he needed to know. Taylor looked at him sharply and said, "Dad no matter what happens, I will never hate you. No matter what."

Danny released a breath he hadn't been aware he was even holding. One question answered. But there were still many left.

"Then what is wrong Taylor? Please tell me." Danny knew he must look pathetic, begging his daughter like this, tears starting to well up in his eyes but he didn't care. He needed to help his daughter , that was all that mattered.

Taylor's blush seemed to increase and tears started to stream down her face. She looked at her father's begging face and whispered something Danny didn't hear. She whispered it again, a little louder.

Danny heard it this time.

"Stop looking at me like that dad. please. I'll tell you everything but don't look at me. You might cause me to do something I regret." She shivered as she said that.

Danny didn't understand her request, but he closed his eyes anyway.

As soon as Taylor saw this she sighed and spoke.

"I'm a cape dad. I got powers after the Locker. But they are hurting me Dad, and I don't know how much longer I can fight them."

So she told him everything she could, from Kiara to her the full extent of her powers. Danny kept his eyes closed and realized that his daughter was having far worse problems than he can even imagine.

LineBreak

Taylor finished explaining all of her powers to her dad, finishing up with her womb. Danny still had his eyes closed, but his face had a look of horror and disgust. Not that Taylor expected anything different.

She stopped speaking, just looking at her father. She let her mind wonder a little. She thought about how he wanted to help her. Understand her. Ease her burden. All for her.

Taylor felt a small smile as she realized how much her father loved her. Maybe she should return that love. Her father had suffered quite a lot ever since Taylor's mother died. She licked her lips.

This disgusting body didn't have many uses but maybe she could use it to ease her father's suffering-

Taylor realized what she was thinking, and felt pure nausea boil up. She had just wanted to-

'Stop influencing me! Leave me alone!'

 **Oh? I have done nothing but watch. These aren't my desires, but yours. You wish to ease your father's pain and loneliness. Is there anything more noble than that?**

Taylor felt her body heat up at Kiara's words. She couldn't deny them. For she always wanted to heal her father's broken heart ever since mom died. But not like this. Never like this.

"How did you figure this all out Taylor" Danny's voice broke Taylor out of her thoughts and desires. She blinked a little and replied.

"I tested them when you were at work, others Kiara told me and the last…"

Taylor paused and Danny looked at her in concern.

"Taylor?"

She looked away, her body shivering at the thought of how her dad will react when she told him that his daughter was a cold blooded murderer who felt no remorse.

 **How many times must I tell you that it is not murder? You know yourself that what you did was a truly good thing. After all, if it was so wrong you would be feeling guilty about it. Instead of stealing their lives you forgave them and gave them a beautiful Nirvana. What greater deed could have been done?**

Taylor felt herself get angry at Kiara. Her anger was followed by shame. Her body agreed with Kiara , for she felt no guilt. But she knew that what she did was wrong.

"Taylor?" Her dad said again his face contorted in concern. She gulped as she remembered the question he asked.

"Well…"

Flashback

Taylor jogged along the street running as fast as she could, trying to work off the desires she felt. It has been a couple of months since the Locker and she has taken up jogging as a hobby.

Of course, jogging really didn't do much, for she had superhuman endurance but it did help with the desires her body felt. Not just the exercise but by the passing glances people shot at her. They weren't sexual looks ( she managed to find the baggiest clothes ever. They worked, Barely) but they were curious. That was all that she needed.

She took another turn. She kept on running, losing track of her route. Just trying to finally calm this heat down,. She hated feeling like this all the time, were even the slightest touch or glance can cause intense arousal. She stopped running, barely winded and not even sweating. Jogging wasn't working. The stares that used to satisfy her we're just making it worse. What could she do? Maybe Kiara could tell her someway to get it to stop.

Taylor started walking back. She recognized she was in ABB territory but it should be fine. She was close to the Boardwalk so it should be safe. Of course Taylor forgot one important detail when walking through a scary part of town. Never challenge Murphy.

She passed by an alley and as her back was turned she felt an arm wrap around her and fling her into it. She gasped as she landed, the sudden pleasure unexpected. When she looked up she saw a group of 10 Asians, wearing gang colors. Shit.

"Well look what we have here, some white slut who thinks she can waltz into our part of town like she fucking owns the place. Be careful honey, dangerous people around these parts."

Taylor shivered at the mans harsh words and looked around, seeing that she was surrounded. She could have escaped easily with her powers, but...the man's words and hands felt so good. She resolved to leave as soon as things went too far, but as of now she can finally gain the relief from all of this heat.

Seeing that there prey wasn't even saying a word or shedding tears one of the girls kicked her in the back, causing a slight moan to emit from Taylor.

The girl added another kick for good measure before saying "Well now what should we do to you? I think she is Empire Chang, only those fags walk around like they own the place."

The man grinned and said "I think you're right Yumi. Well looks like today is your lucky day, because instead of beating the shit out of you, we are going to play a game." With those words he reached into his pants pocket and brought out a knife, and seeing the hint the rest of the group also took out there knives.

"Now then you are going to tell us where to cut, and you better decide quickly, or we will decide for you."

Taylor panted as she heard what the man said. She couldn't decide where, so she let these people decide. Anywhere was good as long as they provided _more_!

One of the girls kicked Taylor onto her back and said "How about this I will be nice and give you a choice. Either your stomach or one of your eyes. Now choose.

Taylor didn't say a word, because she knew that as soon as she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to restrain her moans. She needed anything right now!

The girl growled at her silence and then said "Eye it is!"

With that the girl bent over and slashed one of Taylor's eyes. Taylor screamed, clutching her now ruined socket. The girls smile widened "And just because you were such a bad sport, here's one for your stomach as well!" And with those words she cut a long but shallow cut from one side of Taylors stomach to the other. Taylor howled.

The group chuckled before the next one went, and then the next. Taylor received cuts all over her body, from her face to her thighs. The ABB thought that she was about to break, but they were dead wrong.

 **Oh my. Fufufufufufu how passionate you are Taylor. Are you enjoying yourself?**

Taylor couldn't even think, for as she clutched her abused and sliced up body she was moaning and groaning in pure pleasure. She never knew anything could feel so good! She finally found something that satisfied her!

The man smirked at the clearly broken girl. He turned to his crew. "Well boys and girls looks like we taught this bitch a good listen. Let's get going."

They were going to leave? No no no no No No NO NO NO NO! After they pleasured her so well they were just leaving?

 **Indeed it is quite rude of them. But you should feel grateful. They did help you, did they not? Well you not reward them with this body that they enjoyed?**

Yes what Kiara was saying made sense, perfect sense. They helped her so much yet they were leaving without a reward for their effort? She couldn't let that happen, not as a Bodhisattva.

 **Good Taylor. Now what would be a suitable reward? Hmm… I know, grant them the ultimate Salvation. An endless Nirvana. Would that not be the ultimate reward? The ultimate pleasure?**

Kiara was right! Taylor's one remaining eye locked on to the group that was leaving her. They were all going to the end of the alley, laughing amongst themselves. That wouldn't do. They were all here right now, and she couldn't risk forgetting their faces! With that thought Taylor channeled her powers.

Chang was smirking as he and his crew walked away from a job well done when suddenly a white wall seemed to manifest right in front of them. He blinked, unsure of where it came from. He reached out to try and push it when suddenly it curled around him and grabbed him.

The wall wasn't a wall at all. It was a hand. A massive white hand.

"Chang!" Screamed Yumi, seeing her brother get picked up by the hand. Some of the other members of the group looked to the other end of alley hoping to escape. What they saw caused to freezed in terror.

Standing up was the girl that they knew they cut up. She stood there, her cuts slowly fading, and behind her a giant hand emerged, blocking there escape. It was at that moment that the group knew that they were hurting a cape.

The girl smiled, a truly beautiful smile and looked at them with eyes that bore no hatred only lust.

"But I cut that eye out…" Whispered Yue staring in horror as the eyes stared at her. However Chang noticed something a little bit different. The capes eyes were golden.

Suddenly the girl laughed "Hahahahaha. Thank you all for the delicious pleasure you have given me. I believe you all deserve a reward."

With those words the hand holding Chang tossed him right to the girls feet. With one hand she ripped off his clothes. Her eyes gleamed and she-

Yumi couldn't look any more and turned away. However, it was when Yue and the rest of her friends started screaming in horror that she looked to. What she saw made her throw up. Her brother was melting, losing his features and turning into a black sludge.

"Chang" She screamed and charged the lady who just murdered her brother. She reached out for her knife and stabbed it right at the lady's head. However before she could get close she received a strike right in her gut so fast she didn't even see it happen.

The Lady looked at her as she collapsed and said "Your brother isn't done receiving his reward, but I can see that you are impatient. Do not worry, for soon it shall be your turn."

With those words the sludge that was her brother seemed to flow straight into the woman's-

Yumi could only watch in horror. Then the woman turned her eyes on her.

"Do not worry, you too shall reach Nirvana through this Sessyoin's body. Relax and embrace heaven." With those words Taylor Hebert and Kiara Sessyoin ripped off Yumi's clothes.

The next thing Yumi knew was pleasure. So much pleasure that she _melted_.

End of Flashback

Danny looked at Taylor in horror as she finished her story.

"After I came to I realized what I, no, what Kiara had done. I tried to save them, to expel them, but it was to late." Taylor said in a blank tone. "They were gone. And I don't even feel guilty for it."

Danny had to resist the urge to gulp. Despite what Taylor said, he could see the conflict in her eyes. She may not feel guilty, but she definitely felt responsible for those that she (no Kiara) devoured. That was all that he needed to see. His Taylor was still here. Changed for sure, but not dead not yet.

There was one more thing he needed to do. He was probably going to regret this. "Taylor can I...Speak to Kiara?"

Taylor looked at him as if he was crazy. He continued "Not for long, just for a minute. I need to know what she wants."

She frowned and closed her eyes. After a minute she opened them and said "She agreed Dad. Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you."

He nodded and waited. The transition happened quickly. He watched as Taylor's eyes turned from her normal brown to a beautiful gold. Her stance changed from his hurt daughter to a woman who stood with all of the confidence of the world.

He looked her in those captivating eyes and asked "I take it you are Kiara Sessyoin?"

The lady smiled "I am. You must be Taylor's father. Fufufu she was always so scared to let me anywhere near you. She loves you quite deeply."

He didn't break his composure, even as the woman soothed his doubts. He couldn't let this woman get a hold on him. For Taylor.

He glared at her "I just want to let you know that if you hurt Taylor in anyway, I will make you pay. I swear it."

The woman looked at him as if she was peering right into his soul. She responded "I have no such intentions. Do not worry, for she is the Master in our relationship." She seemed to smirk at her own words "Your words are harsh but beautiful. I now see where Taylor gets her precious innocence and determination from. Oh if only she weren't here. I would enjoy being your teacher to help you reach enlightenment."

Danny Hebert growled at her "Keep your enlightenment and your teachings. I only care about my daughter. I swear to scion and god and whoever else is listening that if you hurt Taylor ever again then I will-"

He was cut off by a laugh. Kiara was laughing a gentle, cruel laugh. She said "Oh yes, just like Taylor. She said similar words when I offered Nirvana to you too, when I saw your sadness to your late wife. Truly the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." And with those words and another laugh, Taylor returned.

As soon as her eyes turned back to brown, she slumped and looked at her father. "What do we do now?"

Danny looked back then at the clock "We eat breakfast after that, I honestly don't know."

 **A/N: Whew boy. This chapter honestly made me feel a little sick. Seriously writing Kiara makes me feel like I need to shower with the heat on boiling just to feel clean again. I hope you all enjoyed, now if you will excuse me I need to go vomit and rethink my life choices. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody, I have returned after a lot of soul searching and have realized something. Fuck Morality Hell is way better than Heaven! I am joking obviously but seriously though I have been doing a lot of thinking on this story and I think I know the direction I want to take it. With that out of the way onto the reviews!**

 **I want to thank Lu Bane Na, for the advice and the encouragement. Thanks man/woman you really helped me out.**

 **Now I noticed some questions about Taylor/Kiara's power level. At this point they are at their weakest, Alter Ego level before the first ascension. Taylor's Ten Thousand Color Stagnation isn't even C Rank, and the only ability that is B is Nega Saver. However when Kiara takes over, she embraces her nature and Ten Thousand Color Stagnation jumps to C+ (Anyone who let their desires/lust control them will be overridden by Kiara slowly) and Logos Eater and Nega Saver jump to B+. Kiara can summon the full power of the Beast III/R but Taylor would panic and stop her. So she is content to stay this weak, for now.**

 **Also I see many great ideas in the reviews. I wouldn't mind writing some of them if people want me to.**

 **Now with that out of the way onto the story!**

 **Summary of Chapter 3: Taylor tells her father about her powers while hiding incestous desires for him. She tells him how she figured out about her 'Heaven Hole' and expressed how she felt no guilt about raping and devouring the ABB that assaulted her, but still expressed shame. Danny then asked to speak to Kiara, and after Taylor agreed, threatened that if Kiara ever hurt Taylor, she would suffer. Kiara simply laughed. They are now eating breakfast, unsure of how to act at the moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Anyone who wants to use this story go right ahead. And The Following contains sexual deviancy and slight incestual desires. Viewer Discretion is advised.**

To say that breakfast was awkward would be an understatement. Danny and Taylor ate their cereal in silence, unsure on what to talk about. Their normal day lives were too depressing to bring up in casual conversation and Taylor's powers was not something anyone wanted to talk about while they are eating.

When breakfast was over, Danny held Taylor up before she could leave. "I have an idea to help with your...desires."

Taylor tilted her head curiously.

Danny continued "You said that you gained satisfaction from people looking at you right?"

At her nod he continued "Well what if you experiment. You wear a different set of clothes each day. Each one of them attention grabbing, but different. Some of them sexual, others modest. What do you think?"

Taylor thought about it for a second. It made sense in a way. They both knew that she would go out again, seeking some form of satisfaction, but maybe she can hold it off by attracting a variety of looks. And she wont build a 'tolerance' because they won't be expressing the same emotions reagarding her dress style.

Taylor smiled and nodded, before realizing it was her father telling her all of this. "I think that this is worse than sex ed. Also how do you know so much about sexual gratification?"

Danny blushed and looked away. That was all Taylor needed to see, and she felt a smile at the embarrassment she felt. With those thoughts on her mind she said bye to her blushing father, and walked out the door.

LineBreak

Taylor was sitting in computer class, bored out of her mind. She had decided to read PHO in order to pass the time, looking into some cool superpowers and capes. Of course this also caused her to fantasize what it would be like to fight side by side with or against such great people. To fight against them, to feel the unique pain and pleasure of their powers and **oh god she needed to-!**

Taylor quickly derailed her train of thought, looking around to make sure no one noticed. She sighed unhappily. She really should have known better. It was then that she noticed that she had a message. Apparently it was from someone named _All Seeing Eye_. She read over the message, and heard a whisper from Kiara.

 **It appears as though the children are interested in meeting their savior again. To ignore such a request would be quite insulting, no?**

Taylor agreed with Kiara, however she replied back to her 'I will go and speak to them, you do nothing. I do not want to piss off the group that was suicidal enough to piss off Lung.'

 **Do not lie Taylor, it is unbecoming of you. However, I shall fulfill your desires. You are the Master, and I your ever present Servant and guide.**

Taylor did not trust Kiara. But Taylor Hebert knew that Kiara Sessyoin will never lie. Not to her.

Tattletale Pov

Lisa and the rest of the Undersiders (excluding Rachel) were currently waiting patiently near the docks for Kiara Sessyoin to show up. They were out of costume, as a sign of trust. They were also carrying some money, in order to repay her for saving them a death by dragon. And as a bargaining tool to free Alec from her grip.

Over the past day or so, Alec has been growing increasingly worse. Every Single moment he was awake he had a distant look on his face, as if he was staring at something beautiful. Her powers told her that he was thinking of Kiara.

Whenever they managed to break him out of his trance, and managed to get him to talk, it was always about Kiara. Be it videogames, food, money, anything at all it always led back to Kiara.

It was thanks to Tattletale that the rest of them weren't swept in with Regent's obsession. Thanks to her powers, they learned not to listen to his ramblings. For if they also listened to him, took him seriously, and pictured Kiara in all of her beauty then they too would become equally obsessed. To put it simply, if she showed up and decided to ignore them, then they were screwed. But they had no choice but to lure her out. They were that desperate and they shrugged off the master effect once, they can do it again.

With these thoughts in mind Lisa looked at Alec's haggard form. He was fighting it well, but it was only a matter of time before it consumed him.

Brian suddenly called out to her "I think thats her."

Lisa looked and saw a beautiful woman walking towards them. Her face was flawless, her body (what could be seen through her baggy clothes) was perfect. The Undersiders knew all of this already, for they have seen her in all of her glory once before. However there was something different about her.

For one thing her eyes weren't gold, and another was her stance. This girl did not walk like someone who could go toe to toe with Lung, no she walked like she was worried about being assaulted. Granted they were in a dangerous area, but really? She took out fucking LUNG, she should at least show a little bit of pride in herself.

Tattletale let her powers activate. She had been saving them up for this encounter, and now was the perfect time to use them.

 _Is not Kiara Sessyoin? Knows what Kiara did to Lung. Is the one that ordered her to save us._

 _Unaware that Regent is Mastered, not responsible for Mastering him. Extremely powerful. Do night fight. Will bargain. Will remove the effect on Alec if asked._

Tattletale felt her eye twitch a little at the info her powers were giving her. She quickly conveyed what she just learned to the rest of the Undersiders.

"She is not Kiara, however she is willing to help us out. And whatever you do, do not antagonize her. She is extremely dangerous. And it wouldn't suprise me if she had Kiara on standby to help her out."

Brian nodded, and called out to the girl. "Hey I think you are looking for us."

The girl jumped a little, and flushed in embarrassment.

 _Is now aroused_

Do not turn off powers. Do not turn off powers.

The girl sighed a little and proceeded to walk towards them. Brian sent his best smile, and the girl flushed even more.

Brian said "I take it you already know the situation. Did Kiara tell you what happened?"

The girl froze a little bit, nervous.

Lisa smiled at her. "We know that you are the one who ordered Kiara to save us. Thanks for that by the way."

The girl froze, her eyes widening. "How did you know?"

Lisa smiled her vulpine smile "Its my power, it's sort of like super powered intuition. I am so good that I can literally read your mind."

The girl thought for a second before a smile seemed to appear on her face. She licked her lips and appeared to be lost in a fantasy for a second.

 _Finds the idea of her secrets being exposed extremely embarrassing. Wants to try it. Would enjoy it greatly._

Lisa was starting to see a similarity to Kiara in this girl.

The girl shook her head to clear out her thought. "Well I am sorry that Kiara isn't here. Don't worry I can hear out what you have to say to her. My name is Taylor. May I ask your names?"

Lisa smirked "I am Lisa, the hunk here is Brian. The pretty boy is Alec and Rachel is currently busy so she didn't come."

Lisa lost her smile "Listen, it doesn't look like Kiara told you, but she has a master effect. She hit Alec with it, and he has been slowly losing his mind. He is obsessing over Kiara, and at this rate he will grow completely dependent on her. Can you please remove it."

The girl listened to her intently before closing her eyes.

 _Is extremely angry. Talking to Kiara._

Huh well that's interesting. Taylor opened her eyes and looked at Alec, a gentle expression on her face. "Come here, Alec."

He walked closer to her, his body shivering as he got closer. He said "You look a lot like Kiara, you know that? Seriously, you are just as beautiful as she is."

Taylor shuckled and walked closer to Alec. "Trust me, I know."

Then she kissed him, tongue and all. The rest of the Undersiders stared in shock.

 _Is healing the Master effect. Following Kiara's instructions. Is enjoying this greatly._

Taylor finally removed herself from the kiss, a blush on her cheeks before asking "Feeling better?"

Alec smirked cockilly "Yup, thanks. How about we hit my place later?"

Taylor shook her head "Sorry not interested."

Alec sighed, putting on a defeated face "Damn, shot down again."

Taylor chuckled, patting him on the cheek before looking at the rest of them. However Lisa noticed something odd. Her brown eyes were starting to turn a little bit gold. And her powers weren't saying a word about why.

Taylor looked to the rest of them "Will that be all? Because I don't think I can stay around for much longer. Don't want to worry my dad."

Brian walked towards her and said "Here we also got a gift for you." With those words, he handed over the bag filled with the cash. When Taylor looked inside they saw her eyes widen. The Undersiders smirked at her reaction.

Taylor looked up at them and after a moment of thought said "I am just going to pretend that this is the money from Lung's casino that I heard so much about and leave it at that."

Lisa smirked "Just don't ask too many questions alright. Also if you ever want to hang out with us, our number is in the bag."

Taylor looked into the bag, considering it. "I will think about it."

With those words she left.

LineBreak

'Kiara you lying Whore!'

Taylor was currently walking back home, and she was having a heated argument with Kiara over what Lisa had told her and what she saw when she healed Alec's mind.

 **I didn't even know that he fell under my charm. Usually they reveal their hearts to me, and slowly give into my love. This was unintended and I apologize Taylor.**

'Why didn't you tell me that you could Master people?!'

 **Because it was irrelevant. You asked me what your powers are. You cannot use this type of power unless you accept me fully and become the Demonic Bodhisattva. But due to your refusal and lack of desire for the role, you cannot use all of my powers. When I fought that dragon man for you I was under the impression that you were preventing me from using my full strength.**

Taylor gritted her teeth in frustration. Kiara was clever, she followed Taylors instructions to the letter. And Taylor knew that she should always watch what Kiara does when she is in control, afterall Kiara told her to do that herself, as a sign of goodwill. It's just that...the relief she felt from Lungs flames was simply too good. It distracted her and Kiara let loose her true nature as a result.

'Damn it. Fine, as long as I can heal them it is fine. It's not like anyone else was caught under your control.'

 **I don't believe so. Afterall at this point, they would've already have found us. There desire to see me again would be too strong.**

Taylor suddenly felt a chill down her back. Somehow she knew that she just jinxed herself.

LineBreak

Thomas Calvert pov

Thomas watched as Lung howled in fury, even with the drugs pumping through his veins. He heard words in Lung's screams "Kiara where are you?! I will find you! I will kill you!"

Apparently, this 'Kiara' was the one who took down Lung and he was totally obsessed with her.

Coil resisted the urge to smirk as he watched Lungs rage. A new player had just entered the game, one strong enough to take down Lung and cause him to want revenge over everything else. And if anyone can find her, his Tattletale and his soon to be acquired pet would be the key.

So as Thomas listened to Lungs rage at the one known as Kiara Sessyoin, he plotted and split his timelines again and again. He had work to do after all.

 **A/N: Cut back on the Lewd this chapter, don't worry it will be back shortly. Also, I don't know what it is but I have a really hard time writing the Undersiders, and I don't even know why. I end up just treating them all as one big character and I do not think it works that well.**

 **Alright onto some other matters. I have a little bit of a flowchart in my head for how I want this story to go, I don't know how much I will stick with it but I am developing an end goal but is better than nothing. I will probably be doing some timeskips, simply because I do not plan on writing a massive epic the likes of which no one has ever seen before. No it will be simpler. Alright that should be everything, I wish you all a warm day, because it is freezing where I live. (also I feel like i miss ranked Kiara's powers. If anyone can, can you point out what their actual ranking would be in this scenario)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there folks, I am back again with our favorite Thot. Also This story has over 150 Followers! Thank you all, although I am pretty sure we are all on some sort of watch list now. Oh well, onto the Reviews.**

 **Mega Elite: First of all, where did you get the game?! Second in terms of my update schedule it is not all that consistent. Lets just say every week and a half at most. I mainly try to pace myself with my other story but my writing might be slowing down soon due to Life.**

 **Guest: Whoo Boy you sir know your research. Obviously I am not to versed in the stat tree of the Nasuverse. Now I think I can work with my fucked up stats into the story. Would people want me to change the stats to be more accurate? I took creative liberties with the stars, but I can fix them if people want. Or I can change them through an event in the story. Your call guys.**

 **Shadow Mistress: ...I mean you're right but…**

 **Alright onto the story! (forgot to mention I am putting on a cover for the story I do not own, it is from the wiki so it should be fine.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make no profit off of this story. And the following contains sexual deviancy and general perversion of everything good and holy. Viewer discretion is advised.**

The Boardwalk of Brockington Bay was as busy as ever. Tourist season was up after all, and with such a high number of capes in the city, people came from all over to gawk at the awesome powers that were being displayed daily. However there was a ripple in the crowd, as if a bunch of people were staring at something, unsure of how to react.

What they were staring at was a beautiful woman. Normally this would attract a decent amount of attention on its own, but what the girl was wearing was what attracted so much more of it. She was dressed like a nun, however no nun would wear such a tight habit. It left little to the imagination, and with a slit exposing one leg, it looked both bizarre and sexy. Add in a massive blush and smile on the woman as she walked along the Boardwalk, and everyone was trying to catch a glimpse at her.

Taylor let out a slight sigh of pleasure. The mixture of confused, lustful, and embarrassed expressions on the people around her was truly delightful. It was way different from when people looked at her when she ran in the morning, and it left her satisfied. For how long it would last is hard to say, but her Dad's idea was a brilliant one.

It has been a few weeks since there little 'conversation' and thanks to the money from the Undersiders (which she was not asking about) her wardrobe has gotten a major makeover. She still didn't wear any of these new clothes to school (Emma's insults weren't satisfying her anymore. Seriously, how many times could someone bring up your dead mother or call you a slut?) but thanks to these walks she started having, she had no problems with her Desires. She was happy.

She looked at the new phone (her dad was worried about her, and bought her one. It hurt them both just thinking about why. Taylor almost kissed her dad right then and there.) and decided it was time to start heading back home. Taking a few turns, she got away from the prying eyes of the tourist and proceeded to get off the Boardwalk to head back home.

However, as she was walking she noticed someone running up to her. It was a little girl, and she ran straight up to her with tears streaming down her face. "98.76987% chance you save me! Please, I am being chased!"

Taylor looked at the little girl in confusion. She heard that she was being chased though, and kneeled down to her level. "What's wrong little one? Did you lose your mommy? The Boardwalk is close by, do you want me to take you there."

The girl wiped her streaming nose before saying "Please! Bad people are after me! They hurt Mommy and Daddy. 56% chance of dying in the next 2 hours." The girl clutched her head in obvious pain as she said those numbers.

Taylor gave a sharp look around. The girl was obviously terrified, and it sounded like her parents were in serious trouble. She entertained the thought that she was parahuman, and hoped that she wasn't. To Trigger so young would be terrible.

Taylor smiled sweetly at the young girl. "Well sweety, how about you take me to where you saw you last saw your parents. Don't worry about the bad men, I will protect you."

The girl looked at her wide eyed "You will?"

Taylor wiped the little ones face "Of course I will, how could I leave a cute little girl all on her own. Come on then, lead the way. Tell me, what your name?"

The little girl looked up at the woman dressed like a nun, and felt herself relax for the first time since the morning. "My name is Dinah. Dinah Alcott."

Taylor smiled as she held Dinah's hand and let herself be dragged along. She scanned everywhere, making sure there was no sign of some creep about to jump them. "My name is Taylor, Dinah. Taylor Hebert."

Line Break

Coil Pov

Coil smirked as he closed the timeline where his troops went left. His soon to be pet was quite tenacious, able to allude several trained men with her powers. But she was no match for his. In the next hour or so she will be here, drugged up and willing to obey his every command.

He just loved it when a plan came together. As soon as this was done, he was going to pour himself a congratulatory cup of wine. Even if the Undersiders somehow got caught in their little distraction, it would only be a mild annoyance at worst.

He looked at the first person cams of his men as they finally caught sight of his pet and a woman dressed as a...slutty nun?

Coil split the timeline. In one of them he ordered his soldiers to attack immediately, but not shoot at the nun. His pet was way too valuable to lose to a stray bullet after all. In the other he ordered his soldiers to try and bargain with the nun to let his pet go. Anyone could be bought at a price after all.

'Attack' Timeline

"Attack, but do not shoot. You are to avoid harming the priority target as much as possible." he said through the little speaker in his men's ears. The soldiers didn't need to nod to show they got the message. They pulled out their knives, circled the nun and the target and charged in one fluid motion.

The woman's eyes flashed to a light shade of gold. Small white hands emerged from the ground and grabbed at the legs of the still charging soldiers, causing them to trip onto the ground. More hands soon emerged, holding them down.

The woman holding Dinah's hand casually walked around the soldiers, calling the police while she was at it, and went on her way. She said "Next time you people show up I will be a little less forgiving."

'Bargain' Timeline

"Try to convince her to release the target. Only use force if absolutely necessary." the soldiers didn't need to nod to show that they got the message.

The leader spoke "Listen girl we don't want any trouble. Just give us the girl and we will be on our way."

The nun smirked at his words, her eyes slowly turning golden "Oh, and what would you do to this girl once you have her in your possession?"

"That is none of your concern. Hand her over before you get hurt. If you agree we will make it worth your while."

The woman snickered in pure amusement. "As tempting as that would be, this Sessyoin has promised that she would be a guide for all of those lost and seeking direction. I cannot in good conscience abandon a lost soul like this one who begged me so earnestly."

Coil felt a chill come down his spine when he heard the name of the nun. Sessyoin? She couldn't be-

"Open fire now! Do not give her a chance to move!"

As soon as Coil said that he instantly regretted it. There was no way to confirm that this was the same person who defeated Lung. And they may accidentally hit his pet.

However, the nun disappeared in a purple flash, taking his pet along. The soldiers stopped their fire and looked around in confusion. They heard a voice come from behind them. "As much as I would enjoy teaching all of you the folly of your ways, I am afraid I am already promised to someone else at the moment. But do not fear, I shall grant you a single bit of guidance for your troubled souls."

They turned around, seeing the woman, but no Dinah Alcott. The nun crushed a violet orb in her hand and suddenly a few massive hands emerged from the ground. They closed their hands around the soldiers at speeds that should not have been possible for such massive things and threw them into a small pile. The woman smiled and proceeded to walk away, a phone in her hands.

Coil closed the timeline as quickly as possible.

Linebreak

Coil gulped as he watched his careful plan go right into FUBAR territory. He needed to regroup. Rethink this. If this woman was in fact Kiara Sessyoin then he needed to find someway to either get her on his side or kill her. He had her face thanks to the first person cameras.

He can work with this. He can find something here to benefit him. He split the timeline again. Thomas Calvert had work to do.

Linebreak

3rd Person Pov

Taylor finished speaking to the police and looked at Dinah. She now fully believed what she said and asked them to send an ambulance to the address Dinah provided. She kneeled down.

"Dinah, do you want to go see your parents? An ambulance is on its way to help them."

Dinah looked at the lady who just took out a group of armed men with barely any effort on her part. "87% chance my parents will be fine now." She said, tears from both her headache and of relief streaming down her face.

Taylor smiled sweetly "That makes me so happy to hear. How about we run to make sure they're fine, alright? I will even carry you on my back."

Dinah nodded and quickly climbed on Taylor's back. As soon as she was secured, Taylor took off running, following Dinah's directions. As she ran, she let her thoughts wonder.

Armed men were after a little girl. She felt her teeth grit in anger at such an atrocious thing. Not even the enjoyment she got from the fight made her feel any better. They hunted this girl down like a dog, not caring who they hurt or killed in the process. She was tempted to teach them the error of their ways, but she had more pressing concerns to deal with.

 **We shall teach all living things enlightenment Taylor. We shall save them all, even from their own twisted selves. We shall forgive them for their transgressions and show them Nirvana. But they must still be rebuked for their evil ways.**

Taylor's eyes flashed golden at Kiara's words, and she saw the Dinah's house come into view. She set Dinah down, and saw an ambulance pull up. Looks like everything was going to be okay.

Linebreak

Piggott Pov

Director Emily Piggot rubbed her head as she looked at the savior of the Alcott family. Today was just a fucking disaster.

First the Undersiders proceeded to curb stomp both her Wards and New Waves collateral damage idiot. Then she hears a report that someone shot the parents of one Dinah Alcott, who turned out to be a cape. Thankfully, Panacea is a miracle worker, and the girl in question was rescued.

Not by one of her troops, they were all at a donation party, but by an unknown. Piggott had her suspicions that this was the same unknown that Lung was obsessively screaming about in their cells. And that leads to here.

Armsmaster was standing by Piggott, and they were currently interviewing the girl dressed like a slutty nun. Of course her father has also been contacted and is on the way.

Speak of the devil, Danny Hebert himself is here. Good now they can actually get somewhere.

"Thank you for appearing on such short notice Mr Hebert. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

At the shake of his head she said "Let's get down to business then, your daughter just saved the Mayor's niece, and the lives of her parents this afternoon. She did this through the use of powers. First, we would like to extend our deepest gratitude, along with a question. Are you the one who defeated Lung? According to Armsmaster here you look exactly like the woman who he reported was the one to defeat him. Is that true?"

The father and daughter shared a look. After a minute, Taylor responded "Yes it was me. My eyes turn golden whenever I use my powers."

Piggott nodded, that made things so much easier. "Then I would like to make you an offer Ms Hebert. I would like to extend an invitation to the Wards. You are obviously a very powerful cape, one that we would be glad to have as a hero."

Seeing her blush in confusion Piggott added "You don't have to decide now of course. Armsmaster would be willing to introduce you to the Wards, to help you gauge if you would enjoy being one of them."

Danny looked at his daughter. Odd there was the usual parental concern, but there seemed to be a little bit more than just the usual. Overprotective maybe?

"What do you say kiddo? You want in?"

Taylor closed her eyes for a second before saying "I wouldn't mind meeting them. I can't make any promises about joining though."

Piggott smiled "That's fine, Armsmaster here would be happy to escort you. Before you go, according to Armsmaster report you told him a different name the night you defeated Lung. Is Kiara Sessyoin your hero name?"

Taylor froze, her eyes flashing gold for just a second. She nodded hesitantly.

Piggott said "Alright then. If you decide to join the Wards, the PRT will be happy to provide you a costume. Armsmaster if you would?"

Armsmaster nodded before curtly motioning for Taylor to follow. Danny nodded at her encouragely, saying that he would meet her back at the house.

3rd Person POV

As Taylor walked alongside Armsmaster, he said "I suppose I should give you my thanks a second time Ms Hebert. Not only did you defeat Lung and allowed the PRT to take credit for it, you also saved a new parahuman from a life of misery."

Taylor blushed at the praise, her smile taking on a shyer quality. "I just did what anyone else would do, sir. Also please call me Taylor. I am not out doing 'hero' work and Ms makes me feel a little bit old."

Armsmaster smiled a little "Alright then Taylor. The Wards have been notified to your presence and are currently waiting for your arrival. They recently got out of the showers so they may be a little bit tired."

Taylor felt her blush increase.

 **Oh my, so many heroes waiting just for us? Ah what a pleasant feeling. Shall we reward them for their trouble? It is only proper.**

Taylor shot that thought down as soon as she heard it. She is not having sex with the Wards. Especially since one of them is a little girl.She did not want a kill order on her head.

 **Oh well. Maybe on a later date then.**

'That's not ominous at all' Thought Taylor darkly, as Armsmaster pushed open a door.

The door led to what could only be called a break room. There were sofas and a tv, along with some computers and video game consoles. Sitting on the sofas were the Wards, minus Shadow Stalker. They quickly stood up when they saw Armsmaster walk in.

Armsmaster frowned "Where is Shadow Stalker?"

Aegis grimaced "Decided to take a longer shower sir. When we told her about the potential recruit she just told us to, and I quote, 'Fuck Off'.

It was easy to tell that such behavior was common from the expressions on both Aegis and Armsmaster's face. Turning to Taylor, Aegis smiled.

"You must be the potential member. Pleasure to meet you, I am Aegis."

Vista hopped over "I am Vista! Please join the team, please! We need another girl to even out the boys here."

Clockblocker strode over "I am with Vista on this one, Shadow Stalker does not count as a girl." He extended his hand "Clockblocker a pleasure to meet you milady.

Before Taylor could shake his hand, Kid Win rushed over, "Whatever you do, dont shake his hand! He will freeze you and prank you! The names Kid Win by the way."

Gallant and Browbeat followed soon after. Gallant said awkwardly "The name is Gallant, it's a...pleasure? To meet you. And this is Browbeat, he doesn't really talk much though."

Taylor smiled sweetly, blushing slightly. Such beautiful people were here. She licked her lips as she looked them over. Controlling herself quickly she said "A pleasure to meet you all, my name is Taylor Hebert. Although my hero name is...Kiara Sessyoin. Thanks for doing this all for me."

 **Oh my. I think a spar would be in order don't you. After all, such unique powers can only produce unique pleasures.**

Taylor silently agreed with Kiara. She hoped that they can do a spar of sorts while she is still here. She was especially excited to fight against Gallant. To experience such different emotions in such a short amount of time would be-

Taylor shook her head slightly when she noticed some of the odd looks being sent her way. Make friends first, get them to beat the shit out of her later.

Taylor said "I am sorry what did you say."

Aegis replied "It's no problem, I said do you want a tour? We can show you around. Hopefully Shadow Stalker can show up so we can get everyone checked off today."

Taylor nodded and with that the Wards lead the way. Taylor smiled as they started talking while pointing stuff out to her. She found there conversations pleasant to listen to, not just because they were generally amusing but because it showed how close the group was as a unit.

As she listened to Vista snipe Clockblocker over his crappy jokes (Taylor chuckled slightly, unnoticed through the cringe) She thought 'Would it be alright to be a part of this group? To be friends with these people? I don't want to hurt them, but I think it would be...fun.'

 **There is no shame in desiring companionship Taylor. However, do not let it distract you. After all, as a Bodhisattva you won't let anything stop you from your goals. They will forgive you, in the end.**

Taylor shivered slightly, earning a concerned look from Kid Win and a glance from Gallant. She smiled reassuringly and told them she was fine. 'I am not a Bodhisattva, and I won't do what you tell me to!'

 **You reject it now, but you will come around. After all, there is so much suffering in this world. An end to this needless conflict would be a great weight lifted off of the people's shoulders. I cannot wait for the day you decide to do what must be done.**

Taylor shutout Kiara, hoping to God that what she said wouldn't come to pass. She saw what Kiara's definition of Salvation meant, when she raped those ABB members.

"And this is the sparring room. This is where we get our asses collectively kicked by the likes of Mrs Militia and Armsmaster." Clockblocker said with a fake upbeat tone.

Taylor paused as she looked around. To be honest it wasn't that impressive, it just looked like a larger version of a Dojo. She imagined that there was another, more high tech version that they weren't allowed to show off to guest.

Taylor smiled as she looked at the Wards. The group recognized that smile whenever Mrs Militia was about to challenge them to an ass kicking.

"Do you want to spar?" Asked Vista, worried at the answer.

Taylors eyes widened as she realized that they caught onto what she was thinking. "I mean...I would like to if it's not too much trouble. Honestly I just want to see your powers in action."

The Wards nodded at the request, before heading into the dojo. Kid Win said "We don't mind a quick demonstration."

Before Taylor could get to the wall and watch their powers at work close up (and imagine what it would be like to be on the receiving end of them) They all heard an arrogant voice call out to them. "About fucking time I caught up to you!"

Taylor turned around at the familiar voice. Shadow Stalker stood there, and growled out "Took me fucking forever to find you fucking pansies. So this the new chick? Sup the name is Shadow Stalk-"

Shadow Stalker paused mid sentence before taking a second glance at Taylor. "Hebert!" She said under her breath in pure shock.

Taylor heard it. Her eyes flashed to pure gold, and she let out a purr that caused the rest of the Wards to back away in shock. "Hello there Sophia."

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, but i think I made it up by making it longer than usual. Now onto what I have planned. The plot will be moving forward in the next few chapters. I will be trying to write the characters in a more consistent matter (As you can all see, not my strong point). And on that note, good night folks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello there people. Sorry if it's been a little while, I have no idea how my current uploading schedule is. Now then onto the reviews!**

 **Generalizing here but I did not expect so many people to react so positively to Taylor meeting Kiara. Now what will Taylor do? That remains to be seen**

 **Masterx01: Thanks for the criticism. I am not being sarcastic here. I'll address point by point. Furst, I know it need proofreading. Trust me I know. Second, nice catch on my mistake. I forgot Emma's motivation for being the worst and accidentally used fanon for it. I will edit that shortly (it will actually help me out later). Third, Another mistake caught. I thought I mentioned Taylor wearing baggy clothes. I didn't that is my bad. Last, when you say not knowing setting and appearance that confuses me. Everyone here has read worm and knows what Kiara is like right? That why I didn't write appearance, I find it to be pointless. Oh well.**

 **To address everyone saying they have never seen a Kiara story before, well why do you think I wrote this? ;)**

 **The Shadow Mistress: We are all having fun here. Just not Sophia. Fuck Sophia...wait I take that back!**

 **Alright crappy jokes out of the way onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The following contains sexual deviancy, extreme pervision, and Kiara Sessyoin. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Taylor's eyes locked onto Shadow Stalker. Her smile was wide and perverted. Her face was red from an extreme blush. A chuckle slowly started to emerge, as everything clicked into place. Sophia Hess is Shadow Stalker.

To be honest, it hurt so badly. The betrayal burns in her chest. What a unique pleasure. She wasn't even sure Emma's betrayal felt this good. The institution designed to protect the people, was in fact harboring such a dangerous person. Taylor's golden eyes locked onto Sophia's. She licked her lips, taking a step forward. She wanted more.

Suddenly Aegis was infront of her. "Stop Taylor please. Do you know Shadow Stalker?"

Taylor smiled sweetly at Aegis, admiring his body. Maybe she will play with him later. But not now. Right now the one who had her full attention was Sophia Hess, who stood there frozen, as if in fear. Taylor didn't understand why though. What was there to be afraid of?

"To answer your question, I do know Shadow Stalker." Taylor licked her lips again, noticing the looks of worry she was getting from Vista and Kid Win. She felt her body heat up even more at the thought of the Wards not realizing the obvious. "She is my-"

"Enough!" Screamed Sophia, obviously not wanting her little secret tattled on. The fear in her eyes was delicious. How can she get more?

 **Oh Taylor, how innocent of you. You are enjoying the pleasure of finally being in control over her, however you are not in full control. You have to dominate her completely. Experience the feeling of the oppressed becoming the oppressor. The hunted being the Hunter. The prey becoming the Predator.**

"Why are you Fucking here Hebert! How can prey like you gain powers!?" Sophia screamed at her. Taylor tilted her head curiously, her eyes gaining a gleam to them. The Wards tensed. She turned to them, speaking gently.

"Do not worry. I bear no hatred towards this girl. However, I think I will kill two birds with one stone. How about a spar, Sophia? If you win, I will give you everything. I will tell you everything you want, and then some. And if I win then...Oh I know! You will give me a kiss. I will even throw in something a little bit extra. I will not tell anyone about what you did. I will make sure your secret is taken to the grave, no one the wiser. So what do you think Sophia?"

Taylor watched as Sophia started trembling in rage. She knew that she was the one in control. Sophia was literally at her mercy. But that wasn't enough. She needed to experience it fully, the feeling of absolute dominance. She wanted so much more, and beating her in a spar was the best way to get it.

She turned to the Wards again and said "Don't worry. Just a quick spar, that is all I want. Then we can continue on with the tour."

Aegis was frowning, obviously not liking all of this. He turned to look at Gallant, and then Clockblocker. Gallant nodded, as if saying to just let them duke it out and call it a day. Clockblocker shrugged, obviously saying to go with his own judgement. Aegis said "Fine, damn it I know I am going to regret this."

Taylor's smile seemed to increase, and she looked at Sophia. "Well Sophia? The choice is yours."

Sophia gritted her teeth, and nodded once. She marched to middle of the dojo, ready for a fight with Hebert.

Taylor walked elegantly to the middle, shivering with anticipation. She looked at Aegis, who was going to be the referee for the match. He nodded, before saying "Begin!"

Sophia wasted no time, charging Taylor and delivering a fist to the face, knocking her over. She quickly got on top of her and proceeded to repeatedly punch her again and again. The Wards watched in horror as Sophia let loose. Aegis was about to call it right there, but something bizarre happened. Taylor was laughing, a perverted laugh. With a cheerful smile on her face, she disappeared in a violet flash, appearing right behind Sophia.

"As I thought, I have grown bored of your hits. Come now Sophia, is that all you can do? I thought that with your powers you would at least vary it up a little. What a shame."

Sophia trembled, her anger increasing when she noticed that there wasn't even a mark on Taylor's face. The fact that Taylor was actually talking in a spar just added fuel to the flames. To talk during a fight is the ultimate disrespect. It shows that one of them is not taking it seriously, that she could end it easily. Sophia screamed and charged again, ready to make her regret her words.

Taylor smirked and suddenly Sophia tripped, a small white hand gripping her leg. Taylor proceeded to slam down her foot over her head but Sophia quickly transitioned into her Breaker State, escaping the hand and Taylors foot, backing up in the process.

Taylor tilted her head curiously before delivering an open palm strike at Sophia's stomach. She switched to her breaker state again, and, switching back, countered with another punch to the face.

This went on for quite a bit of time. Sophia would try to do some form of damage to her, going from punching her face to her stomach. She even made a few cheap shots at her groin and chest. Taylor would either block or take it, and either retaliate or use her white hands to grab ahold of her. Cue Breaker State, and they were at this again and again.

Taylor sighed as Sophia escaped again. She wanted to take it up a notch, but she didn't want Kiara to take control of her. She would not let Kiara steal this from her, this was her pleasure alone!

 **As if I would ever steal such a delightful pleasure from you Taylor, especially when you are being so honest with yourself. How about I teach you a little spell that I know in order to stop that pesky trick that Sophia is doing. After that you can fight hand to hand to your heart's content.**

Taylor listened to Kiara's words and nodded to herself, letting Sophia score a heavy hit against her solar plexus. As Taylor bent over she listened to Kiara's teachings. The pleasure Sophia was giving her was barely able to count as foreplay. Taylor smirked as she sent a white hand to grab Sophia. This is going to be fun.

LineBreak

Sophia POV

Sophia gritted her teeth as she switched to breaker state. Today was just the worse. Not only was Hebert a cape but a strong one at that. Whatever she tried, from punch's to kicks, nothing seemed to hurt her. She only let out a breathy sigh at most! It's like she was getting off on the pain or some fucked up shit like that!

As soon as she escaped the freaky hand that grabbed her, she looked at Taylor, who was going through some weird hand motions. What the fuck was she doin-

Suddenly black roped emerged all around her, wrapping around her. That should have been impossible, She was in her Breaker State! Even worse she felt exhaustion start to kick in. The ropes, they were draining her energy. She quickly switched to her normal form and struggled to get out of the ropes. As she struggled she heard Taylor slowly walk up to her.

"Do not worry Sophia, just embrace the sensations. After all 'Pleasure and pain are the same, for they are the spice of life.'"

With those bizarre words and with a truly heartfelt smile, Taylor proceed to beat the shit out her. Her first hit sent her flying out of the ropes, but even freed Sophia was way too exhausted to move, much less go into her breaker state. Hands emerged, holding her down, and Taylor slammed her foot in her stomach.

As she tried to gasp for air, Taylor reaches down and picked her up by the throat, slowly squeezing. She had a disappointed expression on her face. She said "How disappointing. You claimed to be so strong. A person who can take on anything. But here I am, standing over you. I am actually a little bit envious. I never experienced the pleasure of defeat. Perhaps you can tell me what it feels like?"

Sophia spat out "Rot in hell you bitch."

Taylor looked at her with those gleaming golden eyes and smirked. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her fellow Wards starting to run over to break it up Aigis tensing and preparing to call out a stop when something surprising happened.

Taylor smiled gently, and reached out with her other hand and gently lifted her mask just enough to expose her lips. She then kissed her. Softly, like a lover would. When she pulled back, that smile was still there.

She dropped Sophia onto the floor, an turned back to the concerned Wards. Her golden eyes shined brightly and her smile was beyond cheerful. "That was fun!"

Sophia just sat there shellshocked, unsure as to what the fuck just happened. Taylor turned to back to her.

"I was being honest you know. I forgive you. From the bottom of my heart, I forgive you for everything. I should actually be thanking you. I've experienced quite pleasant sensations thanks to you, from pain to victory. What more could I ask for? Well besides a kiss of course. Now I really do have everything I want from you."

Sophia felt her anger rise again, but stayed down. Hebert, the pathetic victim, the prey, just beat her, a predator. Not just defeat, one sidedly destroyed. She felt tears start to fall down her face. It wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to be this way!

"Why did you never fight back!? If you were so strong, why did you just put up with it!? Why didn't you show that you were a predator?!"

Sophia has to know why. She had to know.

Taylor smiled gently, as if looking at a small child. "I wa tempted at first. But you had a way of just hitting the right buttons for me. In the end, it felt good. That is all. Why would you stop something that feels so good?"

Sophia felt something break at her answer. That made no sense! Taylor, someone who could have easily killed her, a predator, enjoyed being prey?! What the fuck!

"You're lying!" She screamed. She had to be, that was the only way any of this could make sense.

Taylor frowned and kneeled by Sophia and placed a hand on her head. "I'm not. Are you really so weak that you would deny the truth Sophia?"

Sophia shook as she looked into Taylor's eyes, seeing only pure honesty. She couldn't accept this! She couldn't! It didn't make sense.

Taylor sighed, as if looking at a stubborn baby. She gently cradled her head calling out to the approaching Wards to get some medical help. She whispered something only for Sophia's ears. "Didn't I tell you Sophia?" Her eyes gleamed "Pleasure and pain are the same for those are the spice of life. In the end, everything you did was just pleasure for me. That was all."

With those words she turned to the Wards and said "I will have to think about joining. I will get back to you all in a week."

 **A/N: Well that was something. Not to sure what but it was something. As you can all see, I need feedback on my action scenes. Hoo boy, I am going to get roasted.**

 **Anyhow, sorry this took so long. Life is being a clusterfuck, so this took way longer than expected. I will make it up to you guys by editing the first chapter in order to be more accurate so look forward to that. And with that I wish you all a good night, and well wishes to stay warm.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello folks I am back once more. First off on something I've been seeing in the reviews. There is a major argument going on in the reviews and I have to put a stop to it. It warms my heart that you guys care enough about the story, but I cannot allow anyone to make a mess of the reviews. I am sorry but if the argument continues I will be forced to delete the posts. Please don't make me be the bad guy here.**

 **Alright the serious stuff done onto the reviews!**

 **There are quite a few guest reviews so then I will go in order**

 **I believe her hands and ropes are called mudras. If you don't know her abilities just look her up on youtube. Make sure to look up her NP in fate extra CCC. You wont regret it.**

 **You sir have a good sense of humor. I laughed for so long when I read your review.**

 **Shadow Mistress: ...I am not writing AI rape…**

 **Meemapmeow: Mwahahaha, always expect the unexpected. To be honest I just wrote this because I like Kiara's character and my thought process went along the lines of 'what would happen if Taylor got this…'**

 **Osterreicher 97: I don't mind criticism if there is a point to it. I know my story isn't perfect and thee criticism I received was because I didn't do enough research. (to be fair does anyone care enough about Emma to research her). I have plans for Emma so if I can reinforce a scene with her then why not.**

 **I would like to get to everyone else's review but that would fill up the rest of the page so all i can say is thank you all for the support, it means the world. Alright onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The following contains...Actually this is an interlude. Huh, a pg-13 chapter. What a time to be alive. I own nothing though.**

Interlewd (heheh)

Gallant Pov

Gallant gulped as he stared back at the eyes of Miss Militia, Armsmaster and Emily Piggot. He may have been the one to ask for the meeting, but staring at them all like this was a little bit intimidating. He had to persevere though, this was important.

Piggott said "This had better be important Gallant, we are in the middle of planning Lungs transport."

Gallant nodded. He steeled his nerves before saying "I know ma'am sorry for disturbing you. But I feel this is of the utmost importance. It is about the potential recruit, Kiara Sessyoin. I believe you got Aegis's report about the events that occured on the tour?"

Piggott nodded. That had been an unpleasant surprise. The fact that there potential recruit had a history with Shadow Stalker and, from what they heard from the Wards leader, it did not seem to be a good one. As soon as they were done with their current task Shadow Stalker was next on the to do list.

"Well ma'am I have been looking at her emotions the entire time, from when she got here till she left. And it was one of the most bizarre experiences I have ever had. The entire time she had one primary emotion. Lust."

Miss Militia blinked in surprise and turned her full attention to Gallant. "What do you mean? She had a crush on one of you? That is not all that uncommon."

Gallant shook his head. If only. "I mean to say that the entire time she was here she was experiencing extreme sexual pleasure. Unlike in normal people, it never let up. The fact that she could walk around and talk normally was just astounding. I have seen less lust when people are having sex."

Armsmaster frowned at him "What someone enjoys is none of your business. You know this is extremely personal information. Why are you bringing it up with us."

Gallant knew that is exactly what Armsmaster would say, but he continued on. "Sir, her lust went even higher when she passed by the dojo. She said she just wanted to see our powers in action, but I think she wanted to experience them on herself. And when she saw Shadow Stalker…"

Gallant paused and shuddered in disgust. The emotions he saw when shit hit the fan was enough to turn him green. His superiors looked at him expectedly. He gulped and prepared himself.

"Her emotions went haywire. I saw hurt, betrayal, hate, pain, and love. But they were all overshadowed by lust. And extreme pleasure. It was revolting. And it only got worse."

Piggott was furrowing her brow. "How can it get worse?"

Gallant gulped down his nausea "When they fought, we all thought that Shadow Stalker would at least stand a chance. Except for me. From what I was seeing in her emotions, I knew Stalker would stand no chance. Every single hit she received, every hit she sent back gave her extreme pleasure. Less so from receiving a hit though. But i remember her saying something about how she has 'grown bored' of Shadow Stalkers hits. Director, I don't know how to tell you this, but this person is a freak. I don't know if she is being Mastered or its her powers that are doing this to her, but everything to her is just a different type of pleasure."

Miss Militia held up her hand, stopping him from continuing "Did her lust calm down?"

Gallant nodded "After the fight she remained in an extremely euphoric state. She still had an obscene amount of lust in her but it was like how she was when I first met her. Honestly maam, it wouldn't surprise me if she was a serial rapist."

Piggott shared a glance with Armsmaster and Miss Militia. She turned to look at Gallant. "You did good work Gallant. Take a break. This has obviously shaken you up. Just one more question though, did she make any 'moves' on any of you? Any flirting of any sort?"

Gallant thought back to the entire time he spent with Taylor Hebert. He shook his head "Beside for that kiss she stole from Shadow Stalker, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was such a deviant. That is probably why she wears that nun outfit now that I think about it. Probably get off on people looking at her."

He shuddered again and at his superiors permission left the room. He needed a cold shower, badly. On his way to the locker room he passed by a sullen Shadow Stalker. He could guess why. She was about to be interrogated by Armsmaster.

She was not in for a fun time.

Armsmaster Pov

Armsmaster stared at Shadow Stalker through his visor, getting a read on her body language. He was not in the best of moods. He just finished going over Aegis's report for the third time, comparing it with Gallants explanation from before, and he found that he was severely lacking in data. And now he was looking at someone that knew some solid information on this parahuman, and she decided to not say a _fucking thing._

"Explain to me, Shadow Stalker, how you know Kiara Sessyoin. According to Aegis's report on what happened, she seems to know you. How?"

Shadow Stalker remained completely passive "I know her from school. We don't talk much. I didn't know she triggered."

His lie detector told him that she was saying the truth. However he knew there was something wrong here. He saw Sophia before Panacea came in and healed her. She was not in a good state mentally. He wouldn't put it past her to just be suppressing her emotions for now, unable to process them and not wanting to deal with them.

"You say that, but Aegis reported that Kiara said something along the lines of 'I won't tell anyone what you did'. What did she mean by that?"

Sophia remained silent for a moment. She answered "I pulled a...prank on her once. With a few friends. That was what she was talking about."

Again truth. But Armsmaster could smell the bullshit Shadow Stalker was saying. He knew there was some lie in her words. He nodded.

"Alright then, as soon as you tell me the truth, or as soon as Kiara comes back and gives us her answer you will be under house arrest. You are lying to me Sophia Hess, and I will not tolerate it. No patrols for the next week, you are to come straight here after school and go straight home afterwards. You are to remain on console duty only. Is that understood?"

Shadow Stalker froze and started trembling "You can't do this! You need me out there! I-"

Armsmaster froze her tirade with a hard glance. She gulped. "Is that understood?"

She nodded.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Sophia quietly left the room.

Armsmaster sighed and put a hand on his head. Hopefully Dragon can help him out here. Not only did he have to deal with this fiasco, the PRT is transporting Lung in a few days. He did not have time to deal with all this nonsense, especially with that Endbringer software he is working on.

Sophia Pov

Sophia Hess stalked back to the dorms, glaring at anything that moved. She needed those patrols damnit! She needed an outlet, she did not want to think about what Hebert did to her!

How she easily crushed her, how she just laughed and shrugged off her hits. How she was happy being prey. How she decided to just let her go. How she stole her first kiss. How _soft her lips felt. How sweet she smelled. How-_

Sophia shook her head. That fucking bitch was **not** beautiful! She was a freak! How dare she go against the natural order of things. Prey is prey, predators hunts the prey. Taylor Hebert was prey. But she could have killed her, a predator.

Sophia stopped by a wall and proceeded to hit it again and again. She didn't care how she looked like, how an employee was calling for help. She needed to punch something, to let out some steam. This is driving her crazy! It made no sense.

Hebert didn't even hold a grudge. She wasn't even worth it. Sophia bit back a scream and hit the wall even harder, not caring that she was bruising her knuckles. She trembled in fury. She only stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She glared at the asshole who dared-

Thomas Calvert stood there, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I would recommend you do not dent the walls, Shadow Stalker. They are quite expensive."

Shadow Stalker grunted and walked off. She did not hear Thomas Colvert whisper slightly to himself a few minutes later "Taylor Hebert, daughter of Danny Hebert. I can't wait to have a small chat."

No Sophia Hess was so caught up in her crumbling philosophy, that everything else was beneath her. Including telling her 'Best Friend' Emma Barnes about Taylor Hebert's powers. No she had more important things to worry about.

Taylor Hebert forgave her and taught her a small lesson in how the world works. But there was so much more to teach. After all, the path to Nirvana is quite a long one. And there are so many students to find and enlighten.

 **A/N: Well that's not ominous at all. To be honest I am not to pleased about this chapter, just felt like it was a necessary one to write up. I kept it a little shorter mainly because I didn't want to drag it along to much. So if i were to categorize it in arcs, I would say Arc 1 is finished. Now onto the plan for the story. I have an end goal in mind, but holy shit will it be a journey. I will need to think over some of the details in this story, because having Taylor just curbstomp everyone is not all that fun. Thus some escalation will be needed soon. Oh well, that is for a later date. I want to thank you all for over 250 followers and over 200 favs. I will see you all in Nirvana, my fellow disciples! (I need a drink. And a confessional booth.) Tell me how you all think of Sophia's perspective. I am trying to fit how her character would react, but I am no Wilbrow. And with that I wish you all a fun Superbowl Weekend, unless you aren't interested in that sort of thing then...happy february...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there folks, I am back again with our favorite Thot. And I have Good News. The story has been Beta'd! Thank you so much MegaElite for being the Beta! Alright now onto the reviews!**

 **The Shadow Mistress: Sure… Seriously though I don't know. In Fate Extra they don't really explain the entire hacking process, just something along the lines of injecting mana and you are good to go. Might be an avenue to explore on a later date though**

 **Suzululu4moe: To be honest, I would say he would avoid sex a lot more. Seeing such depravity in another person would probably turn you off if you have control of yourself**

 **And i will be generalizing here, yes Coil will be fucked, that is inevitable really. I just hope I am not hyping him up too much. He is essential to the story at the moment, and I need him for a little while longer. Please bear with me.**

 **One last thing, I have been doing research (I now realize how wrong that sounds, I am so sorry) in Kiara's FGO NP. I am actually confused, in the NP does she grow as big as the sun? Or is that symbolism of her enlightenment? Seriously, I have no idea. Alright onto the show.**

 **Disclaimer: A thank you to my Beta, Mega Elite. I own nothing. The following contains sexual deviancy, perversion of religious ideas, and Kiara Sessyoin. Viewer Discretion is advised**

The weekend was over and Taylor was getting dressed for school. She had decided to forgo her normal baggy clothes and try on something that would give her a little more...satisfaction. She smirked in the mirror, her eyes flashing golden for a moment. Tight jeans, and tight t shirt that exposed her stomach. Perfect.

She couldn't wait to see Emma and Sophia's face. She shivered at the thought. She walked downstairs, and waited for her dad to show up. He came down a moment later, a slightly strained look when he noticed her clothes.

Taylor smiled innocently. He sighed saying "I did this, didn't I?"

She responded "Blame my bullies, Dad. Not you."

She finally told him the identities of her bullies. And about Sophia Hess. Needless to say her Dad blew a fuse, and it took him a while to calm down. Taylor explained that it was totally fine. There words no longer hurt her, only pleased her.

Danny Hebert shook his head. "Ever since you came back from the PRT, you have been different Taylor. Are you sure you're okay?"

Taylor sighed "I am fine Dad. I am just...trying new things. Kiara has been strangely quiet lately, but I think she has stopped trying to screw with me after what I did to Sophia. Honestly I think I'm fine."

Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead. He trusted his daughter, he really did, but this change in her personality did not bode well. His daughter was not this provocative before, and she would never have dressed like this in a place were her reputation mattered, like Winslow.

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. She smiled sweetly, "Don't worry. I am just trying different ways to control myself. I won't hurt anyone, I swear."

Danny smiled at his daughter, and with a quick hug, she left for school. He waited until she left before he let his shoulders slump. He felt his age more than ever at the moment. The stress of Taylor's revelations still make him tremble in rage. He needed a drink.

LineBreak

3rd Person Pov

Winslow was abuzz today. This is normal, afterall gang wars and drug deals tend to leave the students with a lot of rumours and gossip. But this time was different. A girl walked into school today, and most people couldn't believe what they were seeing. The social pariah was apparently the hottest girl in school.

Many of the boys salivated when they saw her, stopping whatever they were doing just to catch a glimpse. She was beautiful, that was a common fact. The blush she always wore and the shy smile she had only enhanced it, not weaken it. The only reason that none of the boys had approached her was because their friends would beat the shit out of them if they did.

When the girls saw her though, there was a more varied reaction. Many of the girls also salivated over her, her beauty was something they all wanted to feel and obtain themselves. Others felt jealousy as either their boyfriend or social clique told them that they were no longer the girl to be desired. Most felt inadequacy when they compared her to themselves, especially when she gave them a sweet smile that really made them feel like they were the worst people on earth. And then there were the bullies.

The Trio (minus Sophia) were shocked as they saw what was underneath the baggy clothes Taylor always wore. Many of the girls decided to call it quits on the bullying then and there, mainly because they were too busy lusting after Taylor, or scared of the sudden attention it would draw to mess with her.

To put it simply, you would have to be completely stupid to mess with Taylor at the moment. She was the center of attention, the talk of the town. She had an innocence about her that drew you in, and her body was temptation incarnate. Who would be stupid enough to fuck with her?

Emma Barnes Pov

Emma seethed as she watched Taylor become the talk of everyone, including her squad of friends. Even Madison was infatuated. And to make matters worse, Sophia hasn't been answering her calls or texts. Seriously, how were they supposed to make Taylor know her place as prey now?

Emma gritted her teeth. She had to do something, but she couldn't. Not now, where there are so many witnesses. Anyone who saw her messing with the new sex symbol of Winslow would instantly be stuck being the outcast of the social clique. Emma couldn't have that. She was going to wait. She turned to Madison in order to tell her not to pull any pranks on Taylor today, only to notice that she wasn't there. Where did she-

She saw Madison slowly walk up to Taylor, her eyes gleaming with envy. She stopped Taylor, right there in the hallway and demanded to know what sort of products she used. Taylor turned away from her locker, looking at the cute girl. And then she smiled, a wide perfect smile.

And just like that all the boys needed to cover their pants, and the girls felt envy and lust crawl inside their hearts. Taylor said something to Madison, and left her standing there, slack jawed.

She walked past Emma without even a second glance, a sway in her hip. Emma's eyes followed her as she walked away.

Taylor Pov

Taylor stood on the rooftop of Winslow, eating her lunch silently. She did not expect such a strong reaction today, even the teachers were hypnotized. She sighed pleasantly at the satisfaction in her body.

Why did she wait so long to do this? She really should thank Sophia the next time she saw her. Too bad she wasn't in school today. She took another bite of her sandwich.

She hoped she didn't grow bored of this sensation anytime was when Taylor's eyes widened. She did not think this all the way through. When she grew bored of this, what would happen next? The staring may make her want something more. Something that any boy would say yes to, even some of the girls would. And then it would all be over.

As Taylor contemplated ways to control herself, she heard the door slam behind her. Turning around in confusion, she saw Emma slowly approach her. Taylor looked around. No one else was on the roof. They were alone. Did Emma not know that Taylor was a cape? Seriously, you don't approach a potentially hostile cape by yourself. Especially if you have been antagonizing her for quite some time.

As Taylor contemplated Emma's motive, thinking she was about to apologize, Emma said "I always knew you were a slut Taylor, but this is taking it to a whole new level. Did you pick those clothes out of your mom's wardrobe?"

Taylor blinked. That didn't even count as foreplay for her and she quickly realized something. Emma didn't know. She felt a smile slowly grow on her face. She already experienced the pleasure of dominating Sophia Hess and Madison Clements, why not round it out.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. She said "Do you want a taste, Emma?"

Emma froze. Taylor continued "I wouldn't mind it you know. Come here. I'll even do your hair like old times."

Emma gritted her teeth in frustration, much to Taylors delight "Shut it Taylor! You are pathetic! Weak! Who would ever want you!?"

Taylor slowly opened her eyes, and with a slight hint of gold in them started to slowly walk up to Emma. "You never did tell me why you suddenly betrayed me Emma. Maybe you can tell me now? What did Sophia Hess, no, Shadow Stalker do to make you so loyal to her? DId she save you? Did she do something I couldn't? Please, tell me."

Emma froze, eyes wide with shock and confusion.. How did she know!?

Taylor's eyes slowly filled with gold, so much that Emma was beginning to notice. "You see Emma, you gave me powers. Strong ones. Strong enough that I beat Sophia with them, which was quite enjoyable. If you'd like I can show you the same pleasure."

Emma backed up a step. "You're lying! You can't have powers!"

Taylors eyes turned to full gold, her smile taking a lewd tinge. She eyed Emma up and down and continued advancing. "Well now, perhaps I should give you a demonstration?"

Before Emma could even question what that meant she felt something wrap around her legs. Looking down, she saw white hands clamped on her legs. She quickly felt her arms getting a similar treatment. She squirmed and struggled fearfully. Taylor laughed pleasantly at her struggle. She moved closer to Emma, coming so close they were practically kissing.

Emma could smell Taylors sweet scent, could see her beauty up close. She knew that her own looks were nothing in comparison to the woman standing before her right now.

Taylor repeated "Tell me Emma. You know you want to tell me. And if you do, I can give you a very wonderful reward."

Emma stared into those golden eyes. She gulped, realizing that she couldn't do anything.

Taylor saw that she needed one more push and placed a gentle hand on Emma's cheek. "We used to be sisters Emma. Please, for old times sake, confess to me once more. Let me bear your burdens. You wont regret it. I promise."

Emma finally gave way and confessed her secrets. How Shadow Stalker saved her on a terrible night. How she told her how the world worked, how Sophia revealed to her how weak Taylor was. How Taylor was nothing but prey.

Taylor kept her serene expression but on the inside she was just...confused. This was the big secret? This was the reason Emma betrayed her? Really? Didn't even bother to talk to her about it, just trusted the girl that decided to wait and let her get carved up and raped if she decided to do the one thing that would have made her situation worse. Taylor restrained a twitch.

'I feel so...cheated right now. No grand reason, she was just a pawn for Sophia to feel strong.'

 **Oh my. Taylor, I leave you to your own devices for a little while and here you are with such disappointment. Tell me, what makes you feel this way? Are you not getting what you wanted?**

'I expected some grand reason to betray me. Instead all I got was...this. It feels good, but just not to the degree I was hoping.'

 **Hahaha, how amusing. All people are different Taylor, you must learn to accept it. Enjoy it. For they all have something unique to give you. Tell me, what do you plan to do now?**

'I was planning to leave her a gibbering mess, but now I am just so disappointed in her. I was expecting so much more from my former sister in all but blood. I honestly just want to leave and find something else that will actually make up for the loss time.'

 **Oh? Then would you mind if I finish up Emma here? I promise you I shall do no lasting harm, or grant her Nirvana. I just wish to guide her along the correct path.**

Taylor hesitated. She shouldn't allow Kiara any leeway, but Kiara is not one to break her word. She looked at this pathetic person in front of her, and let Kiara take control.

Emma Pov

Emma finished her story, feeling a great weight lift off her shoulders and shame in her heart. She waited for Taylors reaction, scared as to what she would do when she noticed a change begin to happen. Taylor's posture seemed to gain a bit of flare to it, her eyes narrowing sensually. Before she could contemplate any further, Taylor dove in and gave her a kiss.

Not a soft kiss, a hard rough one. When She finally pulled back, there was a trail of saliva between the two of them. Taylor smiled sinfully "Ah, so sweet. Tell me Emma, why are you lying to yourself so much?"

Emma's face crested over in anger. What did that mean!?

Taylor continued on "After all, you targeted me for so long. It was like you couldn't get over what we shared before." Taylor looked straight into her eyes. "You still love me, don't you?"

Emma felt something in her heart give way. "What are you-"

Taylor continued on, a kind expression on her face. "You loved me for quite some time didn't you? You wanted me to be your equal, to be a predator with you. I wonder why you deluded yourself for so long, trying to hide your actions behind Sophia's foolish philosophy. Well it is ok Emma. You have nothing to worry about. I forgive you, for everything. Let your heart be freed from your own foolishness."

Taylor spread her arms, as if to embrace her. "I love you too, afterall. The sameway I love Sophia, Madison, and everyone else here in this school. Give me your love, Emma Barnes. Give me your pain. I shall have it all and forgive you for such human things. Only when you have given me everything that you are will I grant you the paradise you wish for. That is my promise to you."

With those words, Emma felt the hands around her let her go. She fell to the floor, trembling from what Taylor said to her. She felt a hand on her head, slowly moving down to her cheeks. She looked up to this beautiful, pure maiden. She smiled kindly back at her.

With that Taylor left her, all alone. That smile still on her face. Emma felt like she has just gained revelation. She slowly stood up and waited until the bell rung, signaling the start of class.

Kiara Pov

Kiara felt Taylor assume control. She sighed in annoyance. Oh well. Her plans were slowly coming together. Soon Taylor will accept her responsibility to save this broken world. Of course, gathering some followers would only encourage her.

Emma Barnes. That girl had such a heavy involvement in Taylors life. She was quite curious, will Taylor resist her former bully's love and worship? Or will she fall to them, and advance ever closer to Nirvana?

 **A quick Omake to round this out**

Emily Piggot was currently washing up for bed. Lungs transport was currently underway and with luck everything shall endwell. She finished washing up, wincing as she prepared for the dialysis when she received a phone call.

She answered it, expecting a mission success and a dangerous tyrant off the street-

"Armsmaster speaking. Director, Bakuda and Oni Lee freed Lung."

Emily sighed. Of course, why did she even hope.

Coil Pov

Coil smirked as he watched Lung disappear in a teleportation bomb. Now he had a bargaining chip against Kiara in case she became...uncooperative. Afterall, it never hurt to have a plan B in store.

He frowned as he realized what his plan C is. Yeah, he is going to stick away from that one.

 **A/N: Well that was fun. Hope you all enjoyed that one. The escalation shall come soon. Honestly I am worried I will get bogged down with to many subplots, but I think it is going alright. Seriously though, I need to know how Kiara's NP works. Vs Wiki and her own Wiki page is not very clear about it. (some say it is literal, others say it is symbolism.)**

 **And again a thank you to MegaElite for the help.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello there folks, I am back here again with over 300 followers and 250 favorites! Whew, did not expect so much success with this story, especially with a character like Kiara. Alright onto the reviews!**

 **This is me generalizing the responses I got about Kiara's NP. SO let me get this straight, whenever the Gudao/Gudako orders Kiara to use her NP, she pretty much grows big enough to...yeah...I don't know how to work with that in this pure hearted, christian story. Meh I will figure something out**

 **I will be generalizing again about Emma: I tried to write it like someone has just been blue balled. Emma is a disappointing person who cant handle her world being shaken. She is literally the exact opposite of Tayler. So why would Taylor Be satisfied by such a pathetic person? Especially when she had such high expectations. Kiara just loves everyone.**

 **Chris Kidder: Shit that is a good idea. Taylor as Tiamat...I mean I am already writing one Tiamat fanfic. Hmm, I might write a one shot using that premise. Although, if I do don't expect a full story. I can't picture a full story where Taylor curbstomps everything without a struggle (this is Worm after all.) Give me a week to think about it.**

 **Alright onto the story! Once again a special thank you to my Beta Reader Mega Elite. The real MVP.**

 **Disclaimer: The following contains sexual deviancy and intense Kiara Sessyoin. Please prepare your rape whistles and viewer discretion passes.**

Danny Hebert sighed as he went through his paperwork. He hated his job sometimes, most of the time actually, but when your daughter develops superpowers that turn her into a pornstar's wet dream, work kind of loses its importance. Seriously there are only so many times you can say no to the gangs before it becomes repetitive.

As he shuffled through his paperwork, he heard an alarm go off. Great, time for another unsuccessful meeting with an asshole CEO. They would have a 'useful' discussion and eventually he would be told either a hard no, or that they would get back to him. They never did.

And right on time, a man wearing a crisp business suit walked into his office. He had that thousand watt smile and eyes that would fit better on a snake. He stood up and reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Mr. Calvert, a pleasure to meet you."

Thomas Calvert smiled right back, and answered in a voice so sweet that he expected suger to start melting from the walls. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr Hebert. Now, I've heard that you have quite a bit of manpower that I would be quite interested to have."

LineBreak

Taylor hummed happily as she walked home from school, a blush on her cheeks as she noticed the lustful gazes of the people around her. This is exactly what she needed, especially after Emma proved to be such a disappointment.

 **Come now Taylor, don't be so hard on her. She was just a confused child, desperate for validation. She may have been a pathetic insect, but she still had something to offer you.**

Taylor frowned at Kiara's words. "You don't get it Kiara. She betrayed me. She did everything in her power to torture me as much as she possibly could. She even gave me you. And her entire reason for all of that nonsense was 'this creepy chick said that I looked cool fighting against a group of armed thugs. Even though I had no power and would have likely died in the process.'"

 **As true as that is, do not forget that she provided sensations that only she could give you. Every person, no matter how pathetic and beastly, have something to offer you. In exchange, you grant them something in return. Your Emma is now on a better path, one that was only achieved because of her actions.**

Taylor shook her head at Kiara's kindness. 'You really do love people, don't you?'

 **Fufufu I do. Humanity is very repulsive, but I love them. I swore that I would accept them all, no matter what. That is my life's mission, that is who I am.**

Taylor smiled sadly 'I know what your idea of accepting them is Kiara. Would you accept me, even if I rejected you completely?'

 **Why of course I would. Even if you were to reject my very essence, I shall always accept you, Taylor Hebert. Our relationship is very unique, so I doubt that you will ever truly reject me. But even if you did, I will always embrace you. Always listen to you. You are a very unique, strong person Taylor. Never forget this.**

Taylor stopped walking, stunned by Kiara's words. She shook slightly. She shouldn't listen to this person. She is without a doubt a monster who would use the world as a sex toy if she could. But at the same time, is it really so wrong to listen to such an unbridled praise of her? To be loved by someone who knew her entirely and still loved her with all of their heart.

Taylor stood there for a full minute, just remembering what Kiara said to her. After a while, she sighed and continued on walking. She can reflect on Kiara's nature later, she had more important things to do. Like think over joining the Wards, eat dinner with her Dad, catch the little girl running at full speed right at her-

Taylor blinked in realization as she kneeled down and caught the little girl that charged her. She smiled sweetly "Hello there Dinah, how did you find me?"

The little girl looked up at her savior and smiled right back at her. "70.6458% chance you would take this route home." Came her cheerful response.

Taylor shook her head, before noticing a young man and woman chasing after her. The young man called out "Damnit Dinah! You know that it's not safe to go running out like that on your own. Actually, how did you manage to get out? We set up a watch and everything-"

Gallant paused as he saw Taylor standing there with Dinah in his arms. Glory Girl hovered right by his side, looking at him curiously. Taylor smiled at him. "Hello there Gallant, a pleasure to see you again. I am afraid I haven't met your companion."

Glory Girl put on her best smile but before she could say anything Gallant interrupted her. He said stiffly "Hello there Taylor, it is...good to see you again. This is Glory Girl, and we were just watching Dinah. We really have to get going though, Armsmaster is probably worried stiff. So…" He gestured awkwardly.

Tayler tilted her head slightly in confusion, wondering why he is acting so strangely. She smiled sweetly "It is no problem at all. I live around here, so why don't you all come over for dinner?" Even if she rejected the Ward's offer, she still wanted to be on good terms with them. And it would give them more opportunities to spar together.

Glory Girl shot Gallant a look, and responded "That would be awesome! Would it be alright if I brought my sister also? She really needs to get out of the hospital and make some more friends."

Taylor nodded at Glory Girl, ignoring Gallants shakes. Before she could leave though, Gallant said "Look I don't want to disappoint Armsmaster here. He has been under a lot of stress since Lung escaped and the less we worry him the better."

Dinah quickly chimed in "1.657% chance I will be attacked at this house. That is less than being at the Rig."

Gallant seemed to grow increasingly nervous. Taylor finally decided to give him an escape. "Do not worry, I will protect her with all of my strength. You can return to Armsmaster if you really need to. Obviously you are under a lot of stress at the moment as well." Although Tayler was pretty sure they had a comm system, she decided not to press it. She didn't know the inner dynamics of the Wards, so maybe such a development needs to be reported in person. She remembered her Dad complaining about something similar before

Glory Girl smiled cheerfully "Alright then it's a date! I will go pickup Amy from the hospital. Gallant go be a sourpuss and go back to base." With those words, Glory Girl took off, leaving Gallant standing there awkwardly. He quickly said his goodbyes, and fled the scene.

Taylor shrugged before calling her dad to let him know they were going to be having some guests over. He sounded oddly cheerful when he answered yes.

With that out of the way she turned to Dinah. She grew a small smile and asked in a suspicious tone, "Did you really sneak away from your guardians, Dinah? You know that they are supposed to be protecting you."

Dinah frowned and looked away guiltily. "If they can't stop me from escaping, there is no way that they can keep me safe!" She said stubbornly. Taylor shook her head and waited for Glory Girl to return. She made sure to grill Dinah on all the info that she could.

Apparently Dinah now has her own protective watch surrounding her. Her powers are way too valuable to lose. The PRT makes sure to keep a constant rotation around her. During the night she was surrounded by a small army of troops, and during the day she was constantly underwatch while at school, and after school the Wards took care of her. Needless to say, Dinah was not enjoying the experience.

"And then Vista said that a little girl like me shouldn't bother any of the Wards, because they are 'Grownups'! She is the same age as me!"

Taylor chuckled at Dinah's rants, finding them adorable. She gently rubbed her head as she putted at her. "They are just looking out for you, Dinah. Cut them some slack. And it's not like I can protect you forever."

Taylor said all of that, knowing that she would eventually turn her lust on this little girl as well. She looked at this pure little child, and wanted to protect her, shelter her, save her. But she refused to do so. She would not defile her. She was her hero after all, and Kiara may want to devour her, but she wouldn't.

Oddly enough her body wasn't aroused at the moment. How strange, with Vista and the rest of the Wards it was. She quickly realized why.

She smiled as Dinah ranted about how unfair it all was. She was having fun, and she was finally distracted from the raging heat. It would consume her again, she had no doubt about that, but as of now she can just focus all of her attention on this little girl who needed her.

She heard a whisper in the back of her head.

 **There is more than one way to guide someone. A terribly inefficient way that only causes more pain, for everyone. How selfish of you, Taylor. To put a little child to such a fate.**

It was selfish, but in the end Taylor didn't care. She wasn't the selfless, yet selfish Kiara Sessyoin, a monster who wanted only the best for humanity. She was the human Taylor Hebert. For how long, she wasn't too sure. But she would make sure to enjoy it for as long as she could.

LIneBreak

Glory Girl soon returned, carrying a mousy girl wearing a robe like costume. Taylor really needed to find the supplier here. If she joined the Wards she did not want any conservative costume denying her any pleasure.

She smiled cheerfully at Panacea "Hello there my name is...wait was I supposed to be using my hero name...oh whatever, call me Taylor. Taylor Hebert."

The mousy girl gave a soft smile and in a gentle voice said "My name is Amy Dallon, but everyone else knows me as Panacea. Sorry if my sister forced you into this. She tends to be a bit intrusive."

Taylor laughed at Glory Girl's pout "It's fine I invited her myself. Come on then, Dad should be home by now. I hope you all like spaghetti and meatballs."

With that she proceeded to lead the way, Dinah attached to her hip. The Dallon sisters followed behind her. They made light conversation as they walked along (The Dallon sister both winced when they heard the name Winslow. Taylor sent them an envious look when she heard the name Arcadia.) And soon enough they reached Taylor's home.

A quick step up and they were in. Danny Hebert was waiting for them, a massive grin on his face that spoke of a successful day. Taylor was almost blinded by how bright it was.

"Hey Dad, Great day?"

Danny Hebert chuckled cheerfully. "The best, Kiddo. The entire Union might be getting quite a number of jobs soon. But enough about that, who are your friends?"

They quickly introduced themselves (and signed some autographs. Her Dad was apparently a big fan of Panacea, who knew?) and then they began their meal. As they ate, Taylor made sure to learn everything she could about her Dad's new partner.

He continued "You know that company that builds all of those Endbringer shelters? Well the CEO is looking to expand into other projects. He is planning on rebuilding the city and he needs a lot more manpower for it. He says that we are cheap enough to hire. We just have to work out some of the numbers, but it looks like it is a done deal."

Taylor smiled brightly. "What's this guy's name? I could bake him some cookies to show my appreciation."

Danny smiled "Thomas Calvert. Seriously, I think you would enjoy meeting him."

Dinah froze, and tugged Taylors sleeve. Smiling at the little girl, she lowered her head to listen to her secret. She lost her smile, and her eyes flashed to gold when she heard it.

"100% chance that Thomas Calvert wants to harm you in some way."

 **A/N: Escalation? What's that? Clearly such a sweet and wholesome fanfiction would have no such thing! Also here is an omake, because oh my god this wouldn't get out of my head. This is not canon.**

Dragon watched as Armsmaster walked into his lab, holding a box. She made her avatar give a curious look. "Hey Armsmaster, what have you got there."

He sighed, a stressed look on his face. "A new form of drug that a Tinker was developing. It's apparently some form of Aphrodisiac. One that is so strong that anyone who drinks it would go into such a craze that not even the strongest Master in the world can stop them. It's really dangerous, so I am bringing it here to analyze it and make an antidote."

Dragon had a shocked look on her face. "What the hell! Who would make something like this!?"

Armsmaster shook his head, before setting the box down and faced her. "No one good, that's for sure. I need to build a containment unit, and fast before anyone-"

"Armsmaster!" screamed Dragon in horror.

He turned around to see a beautiful horned girl wearing clothing that showed as much skin as possible. This girl was a new recruit, a powerful Parahuman, with sex based powers. Taylor Hebert, or as she liked to call herself, Kiara Sessyoin. She currently had the vial in her hands and was drinking the entire thing in one go.

Armsmaster's face turned pale as Kiara dropped it. He noticed her pupils taking a heart shape and her body blushing.

Kiara let out a maniacal laugh "HahahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA"

He quickly entered in a code HH (code Heaven's Hole) and sent it around the building. The people who heard it quickly busted out the condoms. And made sure to reserve a seat in the hospital for multiple pelvic fractures.

Kiara's maniacal laughter slowed down and finally stopped, before turning to Armsmaster, saying "Huh...You know what, I don't actually feel any different."

 **A/N: Originality? Never heard of it, this is based off a comic I saw and a youtube Comment. I just thought it was funny. Anyway, a special thanks to my Beta, Mega Elite. I will be honest here I debated writing Kiara as a pedophile (because she is), but I was like 'will Taylor be okay with this?' You can see my conclusion to my dilemma. Alright that will be all folks, see you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello folks, hope you are all having a great weekend. This story has recently gone past the 350 follower mark and 280 favorite mark! Thank you all for the support. We may all be going to hell together, but at least we will all have company. Alright onto the reviews!**

 **To the guy who keeps on spamming update requests please stop. I can't stop you from spamming me, but I can delete all of your posts. I update this story on a weekly basis, nothing you do can change that.. Seriously, patience is a virtue mate, clinginess is annoying.**

 **Also about writing a new Tiamat/Primate Murder fanfic. I will probably get to that after my other story wraps up. Expect something to happen in a few weeks. Seriously though I want to write a fanfic featuring each one of the Beasts.**

 **Also to the guest who pointed out how servant Kiara NP works, thanks mate. About the Fou as a projection...so something like the Constellation fanfic? So many ideas.**

 **The Indominator: Feel better, man. Writing Kiara is an...experience I will leave that to your own interpretation. I might be the first to use all of the Beasts. Who knows?**

 **Mx2432: Emiya Alter murdered her followers (she called them innocent people…) and she never forgave him for it, although Emiya Alter did sort of self destruct afterwords. She hates Hans because he calls her out on her Desires and refuses to be...corrupted I guess. The lets play I watched wasn't all that clear in that regard.**

 **Brotherhood 56: The hardest thing about the Beasts in general is how OP they are. Add in a variety of moves they can use to annihilate their opponent (along with the country they are in) then it can be very hard to use them in a long running story. Seriously though, Tiamat! Taylor would not end well for Scion.**

 **Crawford Darius S7: An interesting idea. I might do it. I have read the Mahabharata (an abridged version) and Karna is a badass. Remains to be seen**

 **Alright that was way to long. Onto the story! (ps: There were so many reviews, I couldnt get to them all without adding another thousand words. If I did not get to yours, sorry)**

 **Disclaimer: A very special thanks to Megaelite for being the Beta, you rock. I own nothing and the following contains sexual perversion and Lewdity viewer discretion is advised.**

Taylor's eyes flashed gold as she took in Dinah's words. Thomas Calvert wants to hurt her. She glanced around, making sure no one noticed besides for Dinah. Her Dad was giving her a concerned look, but she brushed it off with a smile. He frowned but nodded and turned his attention to Amy and Victoria. With that taken care of, she turned back to Dinah.

"What do you mean? Does he want to hurt my Dad?" She whispered to her.

Dinah shook her head "24% chance he will hurt your dad. He seems to be after you."

Taylor frowned. While she doubted that Mr. Calvert would be able to hurt her, she wouldn't be able to do the same. Her Dad needed those jobs, and Taylor could guess what would happen if she resisted and went after him. She gritted her teeth. Going after her was one thing, but going after someone that belonged to her was another.

 **You promised hope to your father, did you not? What to do? To hunt down this man would crush his hope, but at the same time this man will have you in his dominance. My, my, what a unique situation you are in Taylor. Do you wish for my help? If you let me take control I can find him for you. Or perhaps you will finally accept the Demonic Bodhisattva, and ascend to Nirvana. Mr Calvert would kneel before you when he sees you in that form.**

Taylor slightly shook her head. 'No, accepting your help would only end badly, for everyone. Damn it. The only thing I can do is wait. I know nothing and he has all the control. If only-" Her eyes widened, and she gained a small smile.

'Tattletale, looks like we have somethings to discuss.'

With that though Taylor turned her focus back towards her dinner, ignoring Kiara's chuckles.

 **My, what a game to be played. I wonder if he knows what he has just started? However, I would recommend you wait for him to do the first move. It is better to know the stakes of this game before you start playing in earnest.**

Taylor sighed softly, but smiled all the same as she laughed to a joke Victoria made. She would wait for Mr. Calvert to make the first move. Then she would show would teach him the error of his ways.

Linebreak

Amy Pov

Amy sighed at her sister's lame joke. Seriously, who could laugh at-

And Taylor just started laughing. Well that's a first. Vicky seemed as surprised as she was, shooting a giddy smile right at her. Amy smiled slightly as well. Seriously, that laugh just lifted your soul off the ground and...Wait that's just Vicky's aura.

She shot a blank stare at her sister. "Vicky, aura."

Her sister had the decency to at least blush. It was cute, to say the least. "Sorry Ames, I just forget sometimes."

Taylor shot them a curious glance "Aura?"

Amy sighed. The amount of times she had to say this. "An emotional aura. Vicky can make people feel certain emotions towards her."

Taylor leaned forward, her eyes gaining a slight intensity. "Sort of like Gallant's power?"

Vicky shook her head, flashing a perfect smile "Sort of, but not nearly as strong. Gallant can make people feel anything he wants them to feel through his energy blasts and can also read people's emotions. I can just influence them a little bit."

Taylor suddenly blushed, whispering something to herself. She shook her head and turned her attention to Amy. Amy felt herself drawn in slightly at Taylor's gaze. She wasn't as pretty as her sister, but Taylor had beauty down to a t. No one else seemed to notice, but she can tell. Looks were only part of the battle; that was only attractive to males and some females. Her body language though, that was something all sexes would find equally attractive. Her smile enchanted you, her eyes convinced you that you were the center of her world. She always looked right into your eyes, as if you were something so precious, that to turn away would be to lose you. You wanted to gain her attention, because to do so would make you the center of her entire universe.

Amy wondered if Taylor knew about her natural beauty and grace. She doubted it though. She has only seen two types of people have such a charismatic look. One was someone like Legend. A man like him had a natural charisma and voice that inspired you to face down your worst nightmare. When he spoke you listened because he would make the world better.

The other type was a serial killer, like Jack Slash. She remembered seeing videos of the man, mainly to understand the damage he can inflict on the body. She forced herself to watch in order to help others under Brandish's orders. And she found herself enchanted under the man's words. He cared about you, in a way. You were the most interesting thing in the world, and he wanted to know your story. He wanted to write it for you. And you will let him, because he would give you a flair that you can only dream of.

Amy shuddered and noticed Taylor's frown. She quickly said "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

Taylor smiled gently and responded in her enchanting voice "I was just wondering, you have been under the effects of that aura for so long. Are you able to grow an immunity to it?"

Amy nodded, and Taylor seemed a tad happy for some reason. At her questioning gaze, Taylor explained herself. "Sorry, I have just been interested in emotional manipulation powers lately. So it's possible to grow an immunity, hmm."

Those eyes seemed to hold something she couldn't quite place. But there seemed to be a joy of some sort. Amy shrugged mentally. She wasn't what you would call a people's person, and to understand someone who had the feeling of absolute beauty like Taylor was not something the mousy girl could relate to.

Linebreak

Taylor smiled as she waved goodbye to Vicky and Amy. They had a great dinner, and they even exchanged numbers! Taylor felt slightly giddy. She felt herself shiver slightly as she enjoyed the sensations her emotions were putting her through. How pleasant.

She quickly calmed herself as she looked down at the pure little girl who she was going to escort home tonight. No matter how much Dinah protested she was not letting her go home alone. This is Brockington Bay afterall.

Dinah pouted up to her. "15.2346 % I will be attacked going home. I'll be fine!"

Taylor shook her head as she grabbed Dinah's hand. "That is not 0 Dinah. The deal was that I would let you go alone if there was a 0% chance you would be attacked going home. I am not letting any bastard touch a single hair on your head. Now let's get going, you have school tomorrow, no?"

Dinah shot her the puppy eyes. Taylor pinched her cheeks in response. Dinah learned the error of her ways. With that they started walking.

Taylor hummed to herself, smiling as Dinah decided that the silence was way to bothersome and decided to babble on. She listened as Dinah went on and on about how mature and grown up she was. What a sweet girl.

As they walked on, following the path to the high class part of Brockington Bay (ie: it doesn't resemble a garbage dump) Taylor reflected on what she had learned about Gallant. She blushed again, trying to hide it from Dinah. She was not going to corrupt her, no matter what Kiara said.

He can see her emotions. She can understand why this wasn't advertised all that much online. She felt a small lewd smile creep on her face. He saw her in her most naked state. He saw her lust.

She chuckled lightly as she remembered how Gallant acted around her. Always so hesitant, as if he was seeing something private and bizarre. Not fitting the gentlemen persona she heard so much about it. What a voyeur, perhaps she should repay him for that.

"Taylor, why are your eyes gold?" Dinah asked curiously.

Taylor shook her head and smiled down at Dinah, deciding that a half truth might mitigate the damage. "It happens whenever I use my powers Dinah. My personality also changes a bit."

Dinah nodded at Taylor's response, and continued marching on. They were nearing Dinah's home, and it was nearing her bed time. She smiled as she saw the agents that surrounded the home. She waved at them, which they returned. Taylor stopped and looked down Dinah.

"Alright Dinah, here we are. Now promise me you will go to bed on time, and that you will listen to the Wards and PRT from now on."

"But why!?"

Taylor smiled sweetly and kneeled down before the little girl, making sure their eyes were levelled with each other. "Because they want to help you Dinah. They are going out of there way to make sure you are safe. To protect you from anything that will hurt you Dinah. I am not asking you to like it, but appreciate them for what they are doing. Please, for me."

Dinah frowned but nodded all the same, and with a wave and goodbye Taylor started her walk home. She hummed to herself, enjoying the quiet night. The night was interrupted when she received a phone call from an unknown number. Her eyes flashed to gold, and she could taste Kiara's anticipation. They could both guess who it was.

Taylor answered "Hello?"

A cold voice answered back. "Hello Ms. Hebert, my name is Coil. I think your Dad is familiar with my associate, Thomas Calvert?"

An attack to catch her off guard. She would be confused if she did not know who Thomas Calvert was, and even if she did to hear that he was in cahoots with a small time gang leader like Coil would have caught her equally as off guard.

Taylor frowned slightly. She responded "He is, what is it to you?"

She could almost taste the smile the bastard wore. "I have an offer that you would be quite interested in hearing."

He paused, to let her sweat. Taylor's eyes gained a strong glow to them. How could she fight this? This man obviously had way more experience in threatening then she did. What could she do?

 **Come Taylor, let me help you here. Give up control to me, and I shall answer for you. Do not worry, I know of your desires and I shall fulfill them.**

Taylor shook her head, 'I want to hear what he has to say first.'

She responded through gritted teeth "Would you mind telling me?"

Coil responded "You will deliver Dinah Alcott to me in three days time. Do so and your Dad will keep the the employment for the union. I will even though in one better. I will make sure you and your Dad will never have to worry about money ever again. Provided you do the odd job here and there."

Taylor waited for the threat. Something to make it hit home how serious it all was.

Coil continued "If you do not comply or you go to the PRT your Dad shall lose all of his business. Trust me when I tell you he will never have another opportunity again. And I shall also release your name to the public. From what I have been hearing, Lung has quite a vendetta against a Kiara Sessyoin, to the point of obsession. He is forced to stay low for fear of the PRT, but if he were to know that if the Docks were to be burned down in order to get his revenge...will I think you can guess what would happen. I await your response Kiara Sessyoin."

The phone fell silent. Taylor stood there trembling. She felt her rage build up. She slowly reached up and touched her face, feeling the lewd smile. Her body shook hungrily.

 **Fufufufufu. Ah, what a feeling. To try to threaten us both. This man is quite a fool. We shall find him Taylor. After all, if he thinks he restrain the Demonic Bodhisattva then... Fufufufu, shall we show him the folly of such a desire?**

Taylor did not respond. She only stood there, allowing herself to enjoy the sensations of her body and soul.

 **A/N: and here is an Omake. This one has been plaguing me for awhile. Enjoy!**

That time Gallant saved an orphanage from a pedophile

Gallant smiled as he walked towards the the Brockington Bay Orphanage, an orphanage run by a group of local sisters. The city had way too many orphans to count, and it was good to see some people decide to help with the problem. He liked to visit the orphanage once in a blue moon, to give the kids something to gawk at and to give the sisters a break.

He finally reached the orphanage and smiled at the Head Sister. Sister Angelica smiled at the young Hero. "Gallant! What a surprise to see you."

Gallant smilled "You to sister. I might no be able to stay to long this time, I am still on call."

Sister Angelica nodded in understanding, and with that Gallant walked through the orphanage. He paused outside a massive playroom, where groups of children were running around, with nuns watching over them. He smiled at all the positive emotion and -

He caught sight of a nun, who was currently sitting in the middle of a group of kids. A beautiful girl, with an extremely tight habit and a slit running up one leg. His blood ran cold.

That lust he knew anywhere. Taylor Hebert was here. He needed to get her out and away from the children and-

He was just called in...of course. He frowned, and decided to call the police. He quickly reported that there was a pedophile on the scene and ran off. Hopefully they would at least keep Taylor busy.

2 hours later

Gallant walked back to the orphanage, Vicky in tow. The call was nothing too major, so once he wrapped it up he headed back to the orphanage as quickly as possible. He ran into his girlfriend on the way there and now they were in it together.

He reached the orphanage, and he saw the Nuns all crying there eyes out to an officer. The officer walked up to him. "Gallant, you are the one that put in that call right?"

Gallant nodded to the officer. The man smiled "Thank you. Thanks to you we caught a sick man who has multiple accounts of child molestation and abuse. Thanks to you, he will be put behind bars for a very long time."

And out walked Taylor Hebert, who was holding a small child in her arms. She quickly handed the kid to a nun. She said to him "The day I decide to volunteer, something like this happens. Thank you Gallant, from the bottom of my heart." She reached up and took his hand and sent him a look filled with gratitude.

"If there is anything that you want, anything at all, I will give it to you as thanks."

Gallant looked at the beautiful lustful woman, then at his angry girlfriend. He was not trained for this.

 **A/N: My humor is the worst. In that regard, the plot thickens. Honestly though, this chapter took me way to long. Some parts just did not mesh. Here's to hoping. Alright on that note good night folks. I am moving soon, so expect the next chapter to be a little bit later than usual. (Do not spam me. Any spams shall be deleted.) Alright I wish you all a good night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again folks, thanks for being patient with me. Moving is tough. Also Kiara recently got an update and I am...not all that pleased honestly. They got rid of the hand jitsu! Why?! And with all of the Kiara x Anderson fanart on reddit recently has left me all kinds of confused (They hate each other…). And don't even get me started on the Emiya Alter x Kiara fan art (She ruined him...Why are people shipping them?). Needless to say the internet is confusing. Alright onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: I mean, no mod has contacted me, and I don't write any sex. So It should be good right? This should be fine considering I am avoiding the pedophile route like the plague (Kiara is a pedophile. This is infact Canon.)**

 **Sean Hicks 4: Really? Huh, I learned something today. That was mainly personal bias, but apparently I was wrong. Oh well, lessons for later.**

 **TJG1: Kiara is the embodiment of Lust. Not the giving kind, but the selfish abusive type. A succubus would bow in fear to her. Can't really picture myself writing it as an innocent kind of light. Ideas for later though. Seriously, Kiara is one of the most corruptive things in the Nasuverse, the fact that Gudao/Gudako withstood her is unreal.**

 **Alright I can't get to all of them, because again so many. Just to generalize, I am happy with the positive response to the omake. I might write a few more featuring Gallant and Taylor (Possible ship ;)) And I think my reputation nowadays is that crazy guy who writes only Beast fanfictions because no one else will...I might throw Gil in a fanfiction...Look I can't help that the Beasts are so cool!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The following contains sexual indecency, bizarre fetishes and Kiara Sessyoin guiding a lost lamb. The poor soul. Viewer Discretion is advised. Also a special thanks to Mega Elite for Betaing the story.**

Danny Pov

When Taylor got home, Danny immediately noticed her glowing golden eyes. He frowned and stopped cleaning the dishes. "Is everything ok, Taylor?"

Taylor looked at him, and, with closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "Yeah, everything is fine Dad."

Danny frowned. He may not be completely in touch with his daughter, but he could tell whenever something was wrong with her. She didn't like to involve him in her personal life, and he respected that. But she liked to keep it all of her problems bottled up until it bursts. She has been getting better at opening up to others, but it is still something she has a lot of trouble doing. He locked eyes with hers, still the same golden hue. "Taylor, you know I can tell when you are lying to me, right?"

Taylor blushed "Am I that easy to read?"

Danny smirked "Only to your Dad."

She shook her head, before taking a few more calming breaths. When he looked into her eyes again, they were her normal brown. "Honestly Dad, everything isn't fine. But I can't tell you why. Not yet at least. Please, just trust me on this. I will work it out myself, and I will tell you about it when it is all over."

Danny sighed but nodded "Alright. But remember Taylor, I will be there for you, no matter what happens. No matter what you do, I will always be ready and willing to help you."

Taylor's smile was brighter than the sun. A quick hug and he was back to cleaning the dishes. He ignored the blush on Taylor's face. He also ignored the way she licked her lips at him, as if she was admiring a fine piece of meat.

Danny Hebert was fine pretending that his daughter was perfectly happy and safe tonight.

Linebreak

Taylor Pov

Taylor sighed as she walked out of Winslow. Normally she would be enjoying the gazes from all of the students and teachers at Winslow, but right now she had no time to waste. She already had to burn a few hours in class just to makes sure her Dad didn't get suspicious. She had no doubt that if she deviated in her normal routine, it would head straight to Coil's ears almost immediately.

She was already worried that things have gone south. Emma and Sophia had either been missing school or avoiding her like the plague, and the only one who still acted normally was Madison. She did not have time for any of this. She gritted her teeth and checked her phone again, checking that she would not be late for her meeting with Lisa at Fugly Bob's. She made sure to send an email to her using the school computer an hour ago. Hopefully that would be secure enough that Coil wouldn't be suspicious.

Taylor shook her head as she started running. This was way too annoying. Coil had an unknown amount of resources and an unknown amount of people under him. The only thing she could find out about Coil was that he liked using mercenaries and that a small cape group known as the Travellers were recently hired by him, but that's just a rumor. The bastard covered his tracks well.

Taylor came to a stop at Fugly Bobs. She walked in, taking in the stares for a second before walking over an empty seat. She smiled as she ordered a shake. She arrived earlier than expected so she had a little bit of time to get her thoughts in order. This was way more stressful than what she imagined and her arousal was not helping.

 **Stress is foreplay for the reward at the end, Taylor. After your struggles are finished, you can just bask in the afterglow of the accomplishment. But if you truly do not wish to experience this type of pleasure, than perhaps you may consider my offer once more?**

Taylor shook her head slightly, causing many of the other customers to stop and stare at her waving hair. She smiled at them, causing many of them to blush and turn away. She responded back to Kiara 'The Demonic Eyes? I told you no already, I refuse to give in to any of it Kiara. Even if it would save everyone, it is only a last resort.'

She swore she could hear Kiara's sigh but there was no response. Taylor sighed as she reflected on Kiara's offer the night before. To give in to her slightly. To accept the mantle just enough to manifest the eyes of the Demonic Bodhisattva. The eyes that will see all struggle and will allow her to respond to the needs of the masses when they need her the most.

An offer that would solve all of her problems, and then some. But Taylor refused. It was a last resort only. She did not want to give in to Kiara, not unless there was no other way. And she still had options. Like the girl who just sat opposite her wearing a vulpine smile.

"Heard you had a problem, and that I am the gal to help. Hmm, now what is it? Help with your Dad? No, you are taking care of it on your own. Blackmail? On your Dad or you? Both, wow you are in deep shit, aren't you?" Lisa said with a look of concentration on her face. When she finished deciphering Taylors entire situation, she sent a vulpine smirk her way.

"And you need me to find the asshole who is holding you both hostage. So how did I do? Do I get a medal?"

Taylor sent her own smile back. "Correct on all accounts. Now I have one more question for you. What am I thinking right now?"

Lisa frowned and concentrated "You want to...oh my god...with that milkshake...and me!? And everyone else in the restaurant! And then post it on PHO...GIve me a second."

Lisa got up and ran to the bathroom. Taylor smirked pleasantly and ordered another milkshake for Lisa. It is only polite. When Lisa returned, she saw the milkshake and ran right back to the bathroom. Taylor licked her lips pleasantly.

Third time's the charm. When Lisa returned again, noticeably paler then before, she shot Taylor a glare. She whistled innocently in response. Lisa opened her mouth but thought better of it. She absent mindedly tried to take a sip out of the milkshake that Taylor ordered for her, but found that it was ruined forever.

Taylor smiled innocently before becoming serious "Can you help me, Lisa?"

Tattletale sighed before nodding. "Capes don't go after other people's civilian lives, even if they are unmasked. Anyone breaks that rule, will we all remember what Kaiser did to those skinheads who murdered Fleur. Just tell me his name and I will get his location for you."

Fleur was a cape for New Wave when they unmasked themselves. A couple of E88 murdered her in cold blood in her civilian job and expected a reward from Kaiser. What happened to them stopped anyone targeting the civilian lives of any cape.

Taylor smiled and let her shoulders rest slightly, feeling slightly at ease over getting Lisa's help. "He calls himself Coil. He wants me to bring Dinah Alcott to the Docks in two and a half days from now."

Lisa froze before whispering "Fuck me."

Taylor shot her a concerned look. She responded quickly "You see, I have a bit of history with Coil. He is kind of my...unwilling boss."

Taylors eyes widened, quickly turning to gold in the process. Tattletale immediately went into defense mode, unsure of what those eyes meant but not willing to risk anything. "He recruited me at gunpoint, and I made sure not to tell him a thing about what you did to help Regent and your involvement with Kiara. I swear!"

Taylor took a calming breath and nodded. Seeing that she was out of danger, Lisa continued "Look, I want to see Coil taken down as much as you do, but he is good. His paranoia is insane. He hides his powers and skills as much as possible. And his information gathering is top notch. I don't even know all of his tricks. What I do know is that he has a literal army at his beck and call and a group called the Travelers were recently hired by him."

Taylor noticed the frustration on Lisa's face when she said those words. She smiled at that new expression. She sighed slightly and gently sipped her milkshake (Lisa winced and turned a little green) while thinking about everything she just learned.

Lisa was compromised. There was no easy way to put it. Taylor didn't know her that well in the first place, and now that she learned her boss was the bastard threatening her father...Well it displeased Taylor quite a bit. Hell, for all she knew Lisa could be transmitting this conversation directly to Coil.

Sure Lisa seemed to genuinely hate the man, but she was also a villain. Actually, that raised some questions. "Why did you not go to the PRT? They could help you out."

Lisa shook her head "Coil already has eyes and ears all over the PRT. And I don't think the hero look suits me. In this game of Cops and Robbers, I find being a Robber way more fun than a Cop."

Taylor frowned slightly. Lisa fidgeted at her stare, looking away. Taylor sighed "I am not your mom, Lisa. I cant stop you from doing what you are doing without hurting you." Taylor blushed slightly as an image of Lisa kneeling before her flashed in her head. Lisa paled slightly.

"But what you are doing is wrong, and the people who you have hurt will remember what you did. You will be repaid for everything you have done, Lisa. If not by me, then something else will hurt you." Lisa frowned and opened her mouth to respond angrily, but Taylor stopped her with a gentle gaze and continued.

"But no matter what happens, I will never hate you. I like you, Lisa. I want to know you, I want to understand you. I want to be a shoulder for you so that when those hard times come, you can rely on me and confess yourself to me." Taylor stood up from her chair, and placed a gentle hand on Lisa Wilbournes cheek.

"If you ever need help, you can turn to me. I will always be there for you." Taylor's pure golden eyes kept ahold of Lisa's green. She didn't move, unsure of how to respond.

Taylor started to leave after putting some money on the table. "Thank you for your help, but I don't think this will work out. If what you tell me is true, then I can't in good conscience put you in danger. Have a good day Lisa."

Taylor sent her a beautiful smile and walked out of the restaurant. Lisa sat there, unsure of what to think. She looked down at her hands, and wondered what Reggie would think of her now.

Linebreak

'You controlled me, didn't you?'

 **I helped you express yourself. You wished to show that you still appreciate her for who she is and that you considered her a friend. You were so deep in those desires to help her that you wished for my help. So I just nudged you along here and there. Do not worry, Lisa will be safe under your guidance. Either way, that still leaves you back to square one. You cannot risk Lisa's safety in this matter, and she might still betray you.**

Taylor gritted her teeth as Kiara pointed out the obvious. She was walking to the library, hoping to find something else on Coil. She didn't have much hope though. 'Dinah is out. Her precognition is too broad. Lisa is out for obvious reasons. Damnit.'

 **I am afraid you are running out of options Taylor. Just accept my offer, it will help you find Coil. It will help you find any enemy of yours. Just accept me, ever so slightly. Accept that you are the Demonic Bodhisattva. Accept that you posses the eyes of the Bodhisattva. I will teach you how to properly use them.**

Taylor shook her head, 'How do I know this won't come back to bite me in the face? How do i know this won't turn me into you? How do I know that accepting even a part of you as me will allow me to remain me?!'

 **Have I ever lied to you? You will always be you, Taylor. Afterall, where is the pleasure of making such a unique person myself? Why would I ever deny myself the enjoyment of watching the unique human named Taylor Hebert fight and struggle for what she believes in? You know this to be true.**

Taylor growled slightly at Kiara's logic. 'It is a last resort! If I can't find anything else then I will "accept" these eyes or whatever you call it!'

 **You will accept them Taylor. Afterall, what other option is there?**

 **A/N: And here is an omake. This one is more Gallant trolling**

That time Taylor destroyed Gallants innocence

The Wards (sans Sophia) and Taylor all gathered together for their mandatory game night. Ever since Taylor joined the Wards, she convinced them to hold a get together every week in order to help her get to know them. After a few weeks of this, it just became a regular routine.

Taylor smiled as Clockblocker, Aegis, Vista, and Kid Win took the first game of Smash Bros. As they were playing, she noticed that Gallant was still noticeably uncomfortable around her. His attitude towards her hasn't changed a bit, even with all of her attempts to get him to warm up to her.

She needed something to lighten the mood. Suddenly inspiration struck her. Vicky was complaining about how Gallant was looking for a new book, and she wanted him to read up on some...adult stories in order to spice things up a little. She pulled out a book and motioned Gallant over.

"Vicky told me that you were looking for a new book to read that has some...mature themes. I found this old gem in my attic a few weeks ago and was planning on donating it to a library. Don't worry, it is only light smut. I read the entire thing in a few hours."

Gallant looked at the book then at Taylor suspiciously. He slowly reached out and took the book from Taylor's hands. Vicky has been hounding him for quite awhile, so maybe something tame will calm her down. He was a little bit wary of taking a book from a sexual freak like Taylor, but if she says something is tame, then he imagines it is just a bad porn book.

Gallant sighed before responding "Thanks." With those words he put 120 Days in Sodom in his bag. Better not let the rest of the Wards see this.

Three Days Later

Gallant slowly approached Taylor. He handed her back the book. Taylor smiled and asked "How was it?"

Gallant slowly sat down and instead of responding just stared the stare of the the broken. Taylor frowned. "Too tame right? Don't worry I think I can find something a little bit stronger."

Gallant did not respond. He simply stared.

 **A/N: Do not google that. Seriously, it makes Fifty Shades of Grey look like a masterpiece of writing. I am not even kidding. Also 400 Followers. Yay! Thank you everyone for the support! Sorry this took so long to write, moving is a pain the ass. Add that to Shinjuku being released and time has been a little to short for my taste. Oh well. Also for anyone wondering if I will write an uncensored version of this story on questionable questing or the like, the answer is most likely no. I have no talent in that sort of writing, and I think I would go waaaaaaaaaay to far. Like seriously, how do you present Kiara's omnisexuality in a negative light while also going into descriptions of how enchanting she is? If anyone wants to write an NSFW version of this story (or based off) go right ahead. I don't think you need my permission, but just in case. No I am not lazy. No I am not coming off like an arrogant jackass, why do you ask? Seriously though, if anyone wants to write something based off of this story, send me a link. I would love to see more Kiara fanfic (reddit is going crazy these days.) She is criminally underused. And with that good night folks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For thousands of years I have slept, who has disturbed me from my slumber!? Props if you get that reference. Yeah I know it's been a while, life has been really exhausted lately thanks to the move and finishing school. Thank you all for your patience. I will try to keep a consistent schedule, or make the chapters longer as a result, but no promises. Alright, onto the reviews!**

 **The Shadows Mistress: I think the only thing she doesn't like is war. She is not the one getting shot at.**

 **Kazami Yuuka desu: I actually do know about Slaanesh (it was a phase) and I always thought that it and Kiara were two peas in a pod. What they are doing in that pod is up to your imagination.**

 **TJG1: That kinda already happened. See that's the fun part about my stories originally being one shots. I have the characters go through the learning phase offscreen, mainly to get to the meat. Granted, Kiara hasn't revealed her more sinister abilities, but why would Taylor use them when she learns about them? Plus she is currently in a very desperate situation. This is what happens when you plan the plot three chapters in. The learning period tends to be either skipped or rushed because you want to get to the cool abilities.**

 **Alrighty, that is all of them I can get to, also two other things: 1. New Tiamat fanfic is up. Whoo! And number 2. For any story requests, please pm me instead of posting them in the reviews. This is mainly for organizational purposes and so people know I have seen them. And with their permission I will give the idea a shoutout. Alright onto the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The following contains sexual deviancy and Kiara Sessyoin, viewer discretion is advised. And a special thank you to MegaElite, my Beta. You rock man.**

Taylor growled deeply in frustration. To say research on Coil has been going slowly would be an understatement. Even with the computers in the library being as good as anything else in Brockington Bay, you would expect at least some success.

She sighed and got up from her chair and started walking home. Those 'eyes' were starting to look better and better. She shook her head. To take Kiara's offer was worse than a deal with the devil. At least with the devil you would know that he would stab you in the back, with Kiara you didn't know if her offer would set you on a path of depravity or just help you out.

Taylor rubbed her head, ignoring the concerned looks from passersby over why such a beautiful lady is in such distress. She felt her body heat up, and rubbed her head even harder. She did not need anything else to distract her. She already had too much on her plate as is. She sighed and looked up to see that the sun was setting.

Linebreak

Next Day

Taylor scowled as she entered Winslow and let out an annoyed sigh. Why did she even bother. She had only one more day, and she still had nothing to find Coil. He outclassed her in this game, and her options were slowly dwindling. Thankfully Kiara has been quiet since the conversation with Lisa, but she doubted that really meant anything. Kiara knew that Taylor was desperate, and was willing to keep her offer on the table. Taylor knew that at this rate, she might become desperate enough to take it.

She had no choice, and she needed to protect Dinah and her Dad. Was it really so wrong to accept her offer? No, to take this deal with Kiara would end horribly. But tomorrow is the big day, so what should she do? If she refuses the eyes, than her Dad will never get work again, but if she takes the eyes then-

She ran into someone, knocking them on the floor, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked down, and blanched in surprise. It seems like Sophia Hess has returned to school.

They stared at each other in shock. Taylor really wasn't sure how to react to this. Was she supposed act all smug, like how Sophia would? Or maybe offer her a hand up, to show that the forgiveness that she said was true? How do you handle a former bully who you physically and mentally dominated? In the end, after staring at each other for 10 seconds, Taylor decided to show that she actually meant what she said and extended a hand.

Sophia predictably tossed it aside and stood up. Taylor sighed and proceeded to walk away, not even bothering to look back. Sophia wasn't going to offer her any new sort of pleasure, and right now she couldn't afford the distraction. However, before she could get very far, a voice called out.

"Hebert! You and me on the roof. During Lunch!"

Taylor paused, and turned around. She thought it over, before nodding. She doubted Coil knew Sophia's identity as Shadow Stalker, and if he did know than she expected him to know how she beat the shit out of her at the PRT. And who knows, maybe Sophia might know a little more than PHO does.

So Taylor agreed, and with that Sophia turned and walked away. Taylor blinked. She does know that they have their first class was together, right?

LineBreak

Sophia Pov

Sophia stood on the roof waiting for Hebert to appear. She gripped the railing and gritted her teeth. She knew that she was heading into this angry, but the bitch deserved it. She's the reason her whole life was flipped upside down.

First Armsy decides that he would take a qualified hero off the streets and put her on a short leash. She said fuck that and went out during school, telling her handler to cover for her or she would expose her for all the shit she let her get away with. Like the prey that she is, she agreed. So for a few days she ditched school and fought crime, taking out all of her stress on the petty trash that litters the Bay.

Then her handler was investigated and was caught on accepting bribes and the like from various gangs (there was apparently an investigation going on what Hebert said) and now it seemed like the idiot is going to be facing prison time. That was last night.

Now she hoped that her handler didn't squeal on her, so she was attending school for deniability. Unfortunately, Emma wasn't here and isn't answering her calls, and Madison refused to speak to her, just saying things along the lines of 'you still want to go after Taylor right? No way in hell'.

Sophia trembled again, and felt some tears well up in her eyes. What the fuck is this shit!? Prey like Taylor shouldn't be able to do this to a predator. Taylor is nothing! But there she was, in clothes that highlight how beautiful she is, making even Emma look ugly in comparison. She stood there, perfect in everything. Sophia needed to know more, she needed to understand her. Did she make a mistake in Taylor or-

"Such stress will only cause wrinkles, Sophia. Tell me, is there a reason you called me up here? If it's to fight I am afraid that I will have to refuse. I am very busy, and I have no time to waste."

Sophia turned and saw the devil herself, Taylor Hebert. She stood there casually, dressed in form fitting clothing that made even her eyes wander slightly. She quickly focused her gaze on Taylor's eyes and quickly responded.

"I am not here to fight, Hebert. I just want answers."

"Oh? But I already gave you every answer I could. What more could you possibly want?"

Sophia gritted her teeth and marched over to her, and gripped Taylor's shoulder. Taylor didn't seem to mind, and just looked at her with curiosity on her face. Sophia looked her right in the eye and said "It doesn't make sense. You weren't like this before, even after the Locker, you were still the same weak prey. Why now? Why did you decide to finally fight back then instead of other times."

Taylor sighed, and her eyes slowly turned golden. "The Locker was my trigger event, but you seem to misunderstand something. I didn't fight back because I enjoyed it. Everything you did to me felt good, in some way. It's funny actually. You seem to think of yourself as some sort of animal, like some lone wolf. You wish to find others like you, and you cultivate them into a pack of sorts. All others are just prey for you. Is that correct? Well then, if you are a wolf then I am a human. I played with this animal because it was enjoyable to watch the wolf strut. But a lowly beast consumed by desires can never defeat a human."

Taylors eyes narrowed "Here is where you get it wrong, Sophia. There is no grand scheme. I have no interest in you anymore. That wolf has grown boring doing the same old tricks. Of course I shall always listen and help you when ever you wish, but you have stopped providing me entertainment. You have grown boring, so why would I be so concerned with what you do?"

Sophia let go of her shoulder and stepped back as she finally received her answer. She could only stare, her eyes wide. She had nothing to say. Taylor just shook her head.

"You can change you know, into a better person. This world is painful, and confusing. Life is painful. You do not have to add to that pain. Think about it."

Taylor sighed as her eyes lost their golden colors. Sophia just stared, unsure of how to react. Taylor casted her eyes down, and said "Even so, I need help."

Sophia blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Taylor smirked "I said I need help. I am looking for someone, Coil. Lets just say he is trying to get one over on me and I don't appreciate it. Do you have any information? I am willing to trade."

Sophia started, and slowly said "You need me, someone who you beat the shit out of, to help you find a small time gang leader?"

Taylor's smirk seemed to widen, and a blush came across her face. "Is that so strange to you? You have connections that I don't have. You have been apart of the cape community longer than I have. You may be a rabid dog, but you still have connections."

Sophia looked at her, confusion and a slight amount of anger written on her face, she then said "I've got nothing for you Hebert. Coil is just small fry, not even the PRT bothers with him."

Taylor sighed and turned around and started walking away. Sophia watched her, and called out. "You have all of this power, yet you don't have the balls to hunt this fucker down?"

Taylor paused and looked back at her. She said "No matter what I do, he always seems to be one step ahead of me. The only thing I have left is to take a deal with the devil. You don't know the damage that would cause."

Sophia scowled and shouted back at her "Well maybe you should do it. If this bastard is as bad as you say it is, then as a 'human' don't you have to take care of him? Isn't it your job to put rabid dogs down?"

Taylor froze as her words were thrown right back at her. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, they glowed golden. Sophia suddenly knew that she was in trouble. Those golden eyes seemed to mean that Taylor's personality changed, and depending on their intensity, that's how dangerous she becomes. And now they were just as brilliant as when she fought Sophia. More actually.

However, instead of the ass kicking that she expected, Taylor only smiled. "Well said."

With those words, she walked away. Sophia stood there, just reflecting on everything that she heard. She finally had her answers. Her philosophy was thoroughly torn to shreds. She slowly looked up at the sky. She needed help. What did the PRT say about a certain therapist? A Dr Yamada?

Linebreak

Taylor Pov

'You win. I have no choice.'

 **So distrustful. I promised you already Taylor, that no harm would come to you. But tell me, what did Sophia say to you that changed your perspective so much?**

Taylor sighed as she walked back to class. 'Sophia is right. If I have all of this power, then I need to fight. There is so much evil in this world, from the S9 to the Endbringers. You said that I have the power to bring about peace. Well, maybe it's about time that I started using this power instead of just hiding from it.'

 **To accept responsibility for your inactions? Truly beautiful, and innocent as well. Do not worry, Taylor. I shall guide you gently. You shall not regret it.**

Taylor shook her head 'That is exactly what I am afraid of.'

Linebreak

Taylor was currently in her home, sitting cross legged in a meditation style. Kiara's voice was currently guiding her step by step in order to accept the Demonic Eyes. The process was quite interesting to say the least. She sat there, eyes close and focused on the mantra Kiara was saying.

 **I invoke the Universal sound**

 **And the Green Tara**

 **To bring deliverance from suffering and delusion**

 **Paving the way for compassion and Enlightenment**

 **I offer this prayer to Green Tara**

 **Om Tare Tuttare Ture Soha**

Taylor focused, and with that focus the world faded. She didn't know what was going on, but she did not care. She only listened, and followed the Mantra. Her worries faded, her stress faded. The only thing that was left was the burning pleasure that she always felt, but it seemed to have a source, so in darkness her mind followed that source, and the Mantra seemed to get louder as she got closer.

 **I invoke the Universal sound**

 **And the Green Tara**

 **To bring deliverance from suffering and delusion**

 **Paving the way for compassion and Enlightenment**

 **I offer this prayer to Green Tara**

 **Om Tare Tuttare Ture Soha**

She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't need to worry. She understood now. She understood the pain of humanity, she understood the desires of humanity. She understood herself, and with that she understood the world. Pleasure is just one way to understand the world, and it is a very effective way. A paradox of sorts, but if she continued to pursue it, she can achieve true knowledge and understanding.

" **Oh dear, I thought you only wanted my eyes? If you wish to continue down that path to accept the crown of the Mara, then I won't stop you. But it would break my vow. No human can truly reach Nirvana and remain unchanged."**

Taylor stopped her advance in the darkness and turned around to see a woman. The woman was tall and beautiful, had golden eyes and was dressed like a nun. If she were to stand next to the woman, then they would be called twins. Taylor knew who this woman was, how could she not?

"Kiara...Sessyoin…"

The woman smiled and extended a hand, which Taylor quickly took. The darkness was menacing without the Mantra for guidance. Taylor looked around, terrified. She needed guidance, this was terrifying, and far too strange and twisted. She just needed the eyes and she can go. She can wake up from this horrible dream.

" **You understand then? That knowledge can be quite terrifying. It's alright, I am here for you. Come closer, I wish to look into your eyes."**

In a world of total darkness, Taylor can only see Kiara, who was lit up like the sun was shining over her. She nodded and walked closer. She stopped and stared into those golden eyes. She sighed as her terror faded. Those eyes seemed to take it all in, and she had nothing to worry about. She felt a sudden surge of envy. Those eyes could see through this darkness, if she had those eyes she would no longer need to be afraid.

" **You would still be afraid, for there is still much you do not know. But do not worry, these eyes are yours as well a mine. Tell me, do you wish for them?"**

Taylor nodded. Kiara smiled softly, and hugged her suddenly. **"I need to hear you say it. I shall never go against your will, but I need to hear it Taylor."**

Taylor whispered "Please, give me your eyes."

Kiara smiled and before Taylor could even react Kiara kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss, but a rough and fierce one. She dominated her, and slowly forced her on her back. As she laid there, consumed in the kiss, the only thing she could look at was Kiara's eyes. They hypnotized her, entranced her. The kiss was only icing to the cake. It all felt so good. This was better than anything she has ever experienced before.

The only thing that could even compare was beating Sophia in that spar and...those ABB thugs. Taylor felt nothing but pleasure. Till Kiara stopped and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two of them. She had a satisfied smile, and slowly stood up, pulling Taylor up with her.

" **Ah, as sweet as I imagined. You truly are beautiful Taylor, I can't wait to experience more of you. But you can see it all now? Welcome to my paradise."**

Taylor paused and looked around. Her eyes widened as she beheld a beautiful landscape. Orange tiles laid the area, covered in beautiful purple flowers that contrasted in a grand fashion. Great clouds dotted the orange sky, illuminated by a glorious sun. But the sun was off, for it was instead a glowing broken cube.

Taylor did not understand it, but it looked amazing. Kiara smiled at Taylor's awe and said **"As much as I would love to keep you here, I am afraid you must wake up. The final day has come, and you need to get hunting. I bid you farewell, Taylor Hebert, my precious Disciple. There is still so much work to be done."**

With those words, Taylor shot out of bed. She looked around, startled and looked at the mirror. In her reflection were a pair of golden eyes, but different from how they usually were. They seemed to glow seductively, and had a gleam of knowledge to them that a scholar would kill for. In a single moment, Taylor saw the entirety of Brockington Bay. She saw the Merchants in their drug induced haze, she saw a group of E88 on their knees in front of Kaiser, and she saw a group of Asians following Oni Lee. She also saw a man who were a snake like mask, typing away at a computer in a comfortable office. She felt a surge of joy. She has achieved it, and now it was time to even the playing fields.

 **A/N: And here is an Omake!**

The Pool Episode (no I am not running out of ideas)

The pool was packed. It was filled to the brim with horny teens, ready to take a much needed break from life and just enjoy the summer air. Naturally, this meant seeing hot girls/hunky dudes scantily clad and then try to get in there pants.

Dean sighed as he watched his hot girlfriend swim some laps in the pool. So worth it. Even with all of the relationship trouble that the she devil was causing (ever since he read that horrible book, he refused to call her anything else) it was nice to see that he and Vicky were going strong. Vicky climbed out of the pool, wearing her glorious two piece swimsuit, and sent him the 'look'.

Dean smiled, and got up. Life was good. Suddenly, they heard a loud shout near the entrance of the pool. The two of them glanced at each other and hurried over to where a sizable crowd was. When they finally managed to push themselves to the front they paused and stared at the girl who apparently tripped.

Clad in a tight purple swimsuit, with a necklace that drew the eyes to her sizable chest, a girl who had the entire crowd enraptured slowly stood, sending a grateful smile to the teen who helped her up. The boy quickly nodded, and hid his pants from view.

Taylor sighed and let out a small groan and stretched a little, before continuing on. Many bathing suits needed a quick adjustment, or needed to be changed. Golden eyes searched the crowd, before landing on two faces that she was aptly familiar with. Gallant paled.

"Vicky, Dean!"

The she devil ran up to them, taking in the glorious stares. Gallant saw his Netflix and chill slowly fade away as the girl said "I am so happy to see you two here! Want to hang out? Amy should be arriving soon."

Vicky smiled, the smile of the sexually frustrated and jealous. "Sure!"

Dean cried slightly.

 **A/N: No I am not running out of ideas. Lets just say I wanted a comedic omake to break up the story slightly. The next two will be...something. So real talk, I am experimenting with my chapter lengths, but I have come up with two problems. One was that this chapter's events felt rushed to me. And two the longer time it takes to write it up. Would people prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters but less time between them?**

 **Also I apologize to any Buddhist. I found the Mantra on the internet. I believe it's legit…**

 **Anyway, Kiara...Honestly I am treating her like the Devil at this point. A personality that is hard to describe, along with a ludicrous amount of power, and a habit to corrupt all things around her...yeah...Oh well. I wish you all a good night. (Also a quick thank you to you all, we have reached over 450 followers and 365 favorites!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What's this? An update?! Yeah sorry, lets just say life has gotten a little tough recently, and writing took a backseat till I managed to sort it all up. Alright enough of the pity party, onto the reviews! Before that, I am so happy that Beast III/L has been revealed. I will write a fanfic for her. I think Sekirei would be a good fit for her, trying to learn love and all of that good stuff. (She will ruin everyone…) It remains to be seen though, I need to see her np first in order to see applications.**

 **DW-Chronos: Kiara is a rapist...this is canon...yeah she is a piece of work. I always though Gallant would be very familiar with serial rapists with his powers, so…**

 **Lewascan2: To be fair I am kinda the same way. Honestly, it is just fun to fuck with him. He doesn't have enough screen time though to warrant much popularity though. Also, if you throw Kiara! Taylor into a harem situation, I predict a whole lot of...non christian happenings…**

 **Faraway-R: I can neither confirm nor deny this. Seriously though, I have a flowchart in my head, but I change it up all the time. But don't worry, Taylor is escalation incarnate.**

 **Guest: That...I don't know...Can't picture it in my head...**

 **Alrighty, I don't want to hold any of you up anymore, time to get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The following contains Kiara Sessyoin, viewer discretion is advised. And a very special thank you to Mega Elite for Betaing this story. And a very special thanks to all of you. 500 followers and 400 favorites. Thank you all**

Taylor's eyes glowed as she saw Coil. She slowly stood up, stretching her stiff limbs. She smirked happily at the pleasant feeling. She didn't know how long she was meditating for, but nothing would get in the way of this euphoria. She sighed pleasantly, and closed her eyes. She now knew where Coil was, and she can plan her attack.

She couldn't just waltz on in. She could not allow Coil any chance to contact Lung. Her Dad would not stand a second against him, and with the PRT's track record, the Docks would burn before Lung was subdued. No, a head on approach would do nothing but destroy what she is trying to protect. She frowned slightly, taking stock on her options.

She couldn't teleport there instantly, but she could use multiple teleports to transport into the base as stealthily as with her new found eyes, she can observe the actions of the guards, making it risky, but doable. Her other option would be to lure him out during the meet time, and then beat the stuffing out of him. However, with how he has been blackmailing her, she doubted that he would be there in person. All it would take would be a single moment of suspicion and he would be able to send a message to Lung instantly. She didn't know what kind of relationship the two of them had (Lung wasn't exactly high on her priority list the past few days), but she was pretty sure Lung was still pissed over the beating Kiara gave him.

Taylor sighed as she opened her eyes and shot a glance at her clock. She blinked in surprise. She started meditating at 7, it was now midnight. What felt like only 30 minutes took 5 hours?!

 **Why of course. To achieve enlightenment is not an easy task. It would naturally take quite a while, even with my guidance. Do not worry, the next time you come to me seeking my help and teachings, your mind will remember the route it took. It will take much less time.**

Taylor frowned, but then blinked in realization. 'What other things could you possibly offer me? And why are you so sure that I would need you again?'

 **Fufufufufu, I have so much more to offer you Taylor. I had to stop you before, but you came close to embracing the horns of the Mara. If you were to have taken them, then you would find that this Coil would be nothing to you. You would have the power to protect everything in this world. You would have the power to destroy even those Endbringers.**

Taylor's eyes widened in shock. The power to destroy Endbringers. Many capes have bragged about having such power, and the only survivors were the Triumvirate. She wanted to be sceptical, but Kiara never lied to her. She couldn't help but picture the pleasure she would receive if she killed even one of those monsters, and the the lives she would save in the process. It sounded too good to be true.

'What are you hiding from me?'

 **You would have to accept more of who you are, and you would have to use your womb to grant salvation once more.**

'No fucking way in hell then. I will never do...that to any living creature again!'

Taylor heard a sigh and silence. She assumed that Kiara has given up on the conversation, when suddenly she heard a response.

 **After promising to save the world, you plan on breaking that promise so quickly? Perhaps we are more similar than I realized.**

'What does that mean!?'

Silence. Kiara had decided to leave her alone. Taylor frowned, and stared at herself in the mirror. God damn it. That hurt. She shook her head, and looked at the clock again, and sighed. She saw Coil again, and saw that he has left his...office and was taking off his costume. Her eyes glowed. To attack him now might be the best idea, but she remembered the rules of the cape game. Coil may not be following them, but she would. And she didn't even want to know the defenses he had on his computer.

Taylor sighed, and thought over her options. She came to a decision. To attack tonight would be coming too close to breaking the rules for her liking. She smirked as she prepared herself for bed. She would sneak in tomorrow, or try to intercept him if she could. He would most likely let his guard down, and she can show him what happens when someone fucks with her family.

Linebreak

The Next Day

Okay, so Coil had this top secret base. Awesome. He also had a fuckload of guards. Sweet. And top notch security that she was pretty sure that the entire Brockington Bay budget couldn't afford. Great.

Taylor gritted her teeth as she teleported again, evading a patrol of two soldiers and teleporting by the next corner,, using her eyes to watch the mercenaries patrols and viewing the man behind the security camera. Thankfully she decided against attacking at night. From what she understood, at night the base activates its motions sensors and fucking machine gun turrets. Coil spared no expense in defending his base.

Let's explain the situation. Taylor decided to sneak into the base, using her new found eyes (which she has been practicing using the entire night. Apparently her vision can only extend around Brockington Bay.) and teleportation powers to find it and sneak in. Doors and the like were no real problem for her with her clairvoyance, and she thought that this would be an easy task. She even skipped school for this.

That was 2 hours ago. The base was like a maze, filled with saws. She viewed another patrol walkthrough, and quickly shot a glance at the man viewing the cameras. An opening, one she could capitalize on. Three quick teleports, and she was that much closer to her goal. She neared the entrance to Coils office and smirked happily. Time for some payback.

Linebreak

Coil Pov

Coil sipped his coffee as he worked on his computer, closing a timeline where he told Lung where Taylor Hebert lived. Just in case. The girl wasn't at her home, but Lung still set it on fire. Strange, he did not seem well. He has lost weight and had heavy eye bags under his eyes. It also seemed like his obsession was turning to horror movie levels.

Coil hummed to himself. From what it seemed, Lung was close to snapping by the day. Maybe he should have the Travellers assassinate him, or call in some favors. If he decided to go on a rampage, then it could set back his plans by years. He rubbed his head slightly and felt a gentle hand rub his neck.

He froze, and split the timeline immediately.

Alternate Timeline

Coil quickly reached to press the panic button on his computer. It would encrypt his computer and delete all of the information and self destruct the base in one hour unless he entered a password. Also summon his entire army, just in case.

However, before he could even reach the button, he felt the hand on his neck tighten up and throw him right against the wall. The wind was immediately knocked out of his lungs and he felt something crack in his spine. He coughed slightly, and looked at the person who sneaked into his base.

"I suppose idiots like you never learn. I spent two fucking hours sneaking into this base, and that doesn't even come close to what I had to give up in order to find you. You are going to pay Coil."

Golden eyes stared at him, as if he was a piece of meat. He shivered slightly as the woman licked her lips. The smile on her face seemed innocent, but he could tell that it was anything but. Taylor Hebert was here, and she looked like a cat that was about to eat the canary.

Coil quickly pulled out the gun he always carries by his side and unloaded the entire clip into the girl standing before him. She didn't even bother to dodge, she just stood there and took 8 bullets to the chest. She took a step back from the force, but did not fall. She looked down at the blood coming out of her chest and looked straight at him.

Then something strange happened. Her glowing eyes seemed to become...entrancing for some reason. Her stance changed as well, taking a more provocative look. The woman narrowed her eyes and let out a lewd moan, like she just got off on something.

"How unexpectantly pleasant. To experience such a feeling from someone new, Fufufu. My how depraved, to enjoy this situation so much. Taylor must be feeling truly grateful for my help. Or she is just fed up with you."

Coil tried to struggle, but found that he was bounded by white hands. He was trapped, with a girl he attempted to blackmail and kill. He asked her, in an attempt to stall "How did you find me? And what do you mean, Taylor must be feeling grateful for my help?"

The woman smiled and slowly walked up to him, and placed her hands on his cheeks. She looked at him like a lover would, deep and intimate, and responded, "To ask a lady's secrets is quite embarrassing. However I will tell you my name. It is Kiara Sessyoin. Now then, shall we begin? You have caused quite a lot of pleasure for my disciple, and I am jealous of her. Lets even it out, shall we?"

Coil watched as he was suddenly let go, and the woman spread her arms, as if to invite him to come closer.

She smiled at his confusion, "Come now, I won't kill you. Instead you are going to try and escape me. If you manage to escape from the palm of my hand I shall let you free. Now let's start."

Saying so, She just stood there, blocking his escape. Coil frowned, and slowly walked up to her. She just smiled in response. As soon as she did, Coil released a series of blows. Three quick punches to her throat, a kick to her collapsing body, and stomped on her head. He looked down at her collapsed form, and tried to step over her. Except he couldn't. White hands were holding him down.

He heard a lewd groan, and saw the woman he just beat the crap out of stand up, a lazy smile on her face. Her body showed no hint of damage, and as soon as she was fully standing the hands disappeared. Coil eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do to him.

She was going to torture him. She is going to tease escape, and let him come ever so close to achieving it. But then she would take it away. Coil knew how desperate that would make him, especially if she decided to hit back. He would be so focused on escape, that nothing else will matter. He will become so desperate, that he would start begging. It would take a while, but this woman did her homework. He didn't have any meetings planned today, and he didn't even want to know what she did to Mr Pitters. He was just a little mouse for this cat to play with.

Fuck this. Timeline closed.

Original Timeline

Coil froze as he felt the hand on his neck tighten, slightly. He didn't move a muscle, anything he does could set the attacker off. He had his suspicions on who this was, and if he was correct he did not want to fuck up here.

He waited until the attacker spoke. He did not have to wait long. "I am going to let you go. As soon as I do, you will slowly turn around and face me, hands at your side. If you make any sudden movements, you will be in for a world of hurt. Nod your head once if you understand."

He nodded his head slowly and felt the hand on his neck let go. He slowly turned around, making sure he made no sudden movements. When he finally turned around completely he found himself looking into a pair of golden eyes. He quickly analyzed the person standing before him.

A tall, beautiful woman, dressed in a tight nun habit with a slit running down one leg. The girl had an extremely annoyed look on her face and she stood there with her arms crossed. He had no idea how she found him, and evaded all of the people watching her and arrived the moment he let his guard down.

As soon as he finished turning the woman spoke. "You caused me a lot of trouble, you know. Threatening me is one thing, but both my Dad and Dinah was another." A beat, her golden eyes seemed to increase in intensity. "So I decided to come on in, and teach you why it is unwise."

With those words, Taylor took a step closer to him, and Coil felt something wrap around him. He looked down and saw white hands hold him down to his chair. He was trapped. He felt a trickle of fear, and said "Can't we work something out? You have beaten me, and I can give anything you wish in exchange."

The girl smiled, a lewd disturbing smile. "But I already have everything I want right here."

She slowly reached out and grasped his face, trapping them so he was forced to stare into those golden eyes. "And unless you have something that I really must have, well...fufufu"

The girl let out a small chuckle, one that made a shiver crawl down his spine. As he looked into this girls glowing eyes, he looked at his other timeline. He was being tortured and broken. She was serious.

Coil felt the hands on his face tighten, and he started sweating. His mind was racing a mile a minute, and he trembled slightly. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. This was going to hurt his plans, but he could not risk what this woman was doing to him in the other timeline.

LineBreak

Taylor Pov

Taylor had to admit, Kiara really understood people.

 **Now, let him sweat a little bit. If he doesn't answer, then you will have to backup your claim. Start by making he sure he can't scream, and then slowly work your way up.**

Taylor sent a mental 'got it' and just continued to stare into Coil's eyes, a smile that showed the lust she always felt on her face. The fear she can feel from the man was delicious, but she couldn't afford to get distracted now. She only had to wait, and he would give her everything. And if not, will she can just switch out for Kiara. She would have no qualms in sicking her on the man who threatoned her friends and family.

She waited for half a minute, just looking into Coil's mask, Her hands tightening their grip. She could feel the man tremble, and she was tempted to kiss him. To taste the man's fears, then savoring him in his entirety. He would be hers, and he would never harm another person again.

Taylor mentally shook her head. She needed to remain focused. Coil was more experienced then she was, and even with Kiara's advice, there is only so far she can go. The only reason this was actually working was because Coil was out of his element. Taylor had no doubt that if she showed even a moment of hesitation he would capitalize on it and turn the tables on her.

Suddenly Coil spoke, his voice calm. "I can give you, your family, and your friends protection. I have several Parahuman groups under my control. They would make excellent guards for you."

She tilted her head slightly. "You know how much power I have, why would I need protection?"

Coil responded quickly, "You have gone out several times without a mask. Several powerful groups are looking for you, including Lung. He has developed an obsession with you. I only used him against you as a threat, but I doubt he is willing to wait much longer till he goes out into streets looking for you."

Taylor's eyes widened. An obsession, with Kiara Sessyoin. That sounded-!

"How do you know this?"

Coil seemed to notice the agitation in her voice and quickly responded "I have men inside every single major gang. The ones in the ABB have all said the same thing: Lung has been driven insane with obsession. All he can do is talk about the one who defeated him, and he continuously sends Oni Lee out to the spot you defeated him in order to see if you have returned."

Taylor's hands reflexively tightened, and Coil continued in a slightly pained voice "He has also been reported to have lost weight, and it is rumored among the gangs that one of his men identified the wrong person. He killed the man in a rage."

Taylor closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She sighed and loosened her grip on Coil. She said "Well, Shit."

 **Indeed. I don't believe Lung will let you come close enough to heal him, Taylor. You will have to prepare yourself. Take the deal, and add a few editions to this deal. After all, there is so much to gain here.**

Taylor blinked once, and said "Thank you for the information Coil. I think I will take this deal, with a few add ons, if you will."

Coil nodded, and Taylor continued.

"I want Tattletale. She will be mine only. Is that understood?"

At his nod she said, "If you learn anything else that can threaten my family, then you will make sure I know. Is that understood?"

Coil nodded once more, and for her last request Taylor was right in front of his face, so close it looked like she was going to kiss him. "For my last demand, you will tell me your powers. Don't lie now, because if you do, I will be able to tell."

Coil stiffened up, and Taylor felt her body heat up at the glare that she felt through the mask. In response, her grip tightened again, and she manifested a few of her white hands behind him. He seemed to understand the situation because his shoulders fell in defeat.

"I can manifest two timelines, where I can perform different actions in each one. I can close whichever one I wish. Do you want my identity as well?"

Taylor pulled back and let out a small laugh. "No need, I already know it."

At his startled look, Taylor turned around and slowly walked out of his office. She paused before she exited, and said "You will find your secretary taking a nap. He will be alright. And one more thing."

Coil stared at her curiously, when suddenly he felt hands wrap around his throat, squeezing hard. Taylor turned to look at him, her eyes glowing briallently "If you break any of our deals, or you ever go after anyone like this again, I will know. And I will break you. Use your powers, I think you already know what I would do to you."

Coil let out a strangled gasp, and felt the hands on his throat disappear. He looked up but Taylor was already gone.

Linebreak

Taylor sighed as she finally managed to get out of Coils base. Sunlight! She smiled to herself as she started walking back to her home. She felt satisfied and relaxed from a job well done. Her eyes glowed as she gazed upon the dazed form of Coil, as he removed his mask in order to check his throat.

Taylor sighed as she can finally focus on the pleasure from the whole experience. Her body was hot, and needed relief soon. She was lucky she didn't lose control of herself when she was threatening Coil. Hopefully nothing to extreme will happen on the way home.

Taylor frowned as she remembered what Coil said about Lung. She was responsible for that, and she needed to find him next. She was tempted to use her eyes right at the moment to find him, but decided against it. She was going to her home first to celebrate and then she was going to worry about an angry dragon man. Hopefully after a call to Lisa to tell her the good news.

Taylor smiled as she looked up. Life was finally looking up.

Naturally, a series of explosions followed that thought. These were punctuated with what could only be roars from a dragon.

 **A/N: I really hoped I foreshadowed this properly, and I made this all believable. Oh well, here is an omake to help with my anxiety.**

That time Gallant saved the world

Dean sighed as he walked to the Brockington Bay cemetery, a small boutique of flowers in his hand. It was always hard for him to go and visit his grandmother's grave, but it was something he made sure to do once a month. He was extremely close to her, a long time ago, and he couldn't just let her fade into memory.

As he walked into the cemetery he walked passed several people standing besides graves of loved ones. He made sure not to disturb them and continued on his way, when he noticed someone near a grave seemingly crying.

It was tall woman, with long lustrous hair, a killer body, and a tight nun's habit with a slit running up one leg. However, something was off. Her hair was dishevelled, her habit was wrinkled, and her head was downcasted. Gallant blinked in surprise to see the normally composed and promiscuous Taylor Hebert in such a state. Her emotions were also a mess, which was even more telling.

She looked like she needed a friend. He sighed, wondering why he was doing this and approached her silently. He called out to her "Are you alright, Taylor?"

The woman stiffened before relaxing and turned around. Dean blinked in surprise. The womans face showed no signs of crying, in fact it looked like it was completely serene. Her eyes held a certain beauty to them, that entranced anyone who looked at them. And her emotions were both sadness, and intense lust. So much lust, that not even Taylor on a normal day could ever compare.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Dean. Taylor talks so much about you." The woman said in a voice that was sweeter than honey. It held a quality to it that was just...soothing.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" This woman was not Taylor, and alarm bells were going off in Gallant's head.

The woman smiled, and he needed to shake his head to clear his mind. "I am someone dear to Taylor Hebert. And I thought I already told you? Taylor speaks so much about you, that it would be impossible to miss you."

Dean nodded, but still kept his distance, and the woman turned back to the grave. She remained silent. Dean broke it, "Was that someone you knew?"

The woman shook her head. "My precious Taylor knew her quite well. She was her mother. Taylor wanted to visit her, but had to leave. She feels like she is a disappointment, and wishes to hide herself. I may find such thoughts foolish, but it pains me to see my disciple in such anguish. I am tempted to help her through the sorrow."

Dean nodded, but saw the lust in this woman flair up even higher than before. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to stop her. He didn't know how, but he needed to do something.

The woman turned around, and smiled at him and started walking away. Before she could get to far, Dean called out "Don't we all feel that way, when we see our parents? Like we are letting them down in some way? Taylor just needs time. She doesn't need any help, she is strong enough to handle it on her own."

The woman stopped and turned around, a smile on her face. "I suppose you are right. I am sure Taylor would appreciate hearing those words, she is so sensitive to praise afterall. It is nice to know she has such sweet friends."

Gallant smiled at her words, but before she could leave, he asked her "You know my name, but what is yours?"

The woman replied softly, "Kiara Sessyoin. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

With those words the woman who looked like Taylor Hebert walked away, leaving Dean to just watch her go.

 **A/N: That is that. Hope you all enjoyed it, because holy crap this took a while to do. Yeah, I know I am amateur, but I think I did alright here. Now a quick note, I may be disappearing for awhile, mainly because I am going on vacation soon, and I have finals right after. So I will be really busy in a little while, so just a fair warning. One other thing, does anyone know Primate Murder abilities? Because the wiki is not helping. I think it has some intensive regeneration and grows stronger during every battle, but that is about it. Alright that will be all, I wish you all a good night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Kiara came home :). Apparently Fanfiction is a great Catalyst, who knew? Yeah, It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that, but I should be getting a lot more freetime now, so I will be able to focus more on my stories. And on that note the next Beast fanfic will be coming out soon, this one on the Primate Murder (there was poll). More to follow later. Alright onto the reviews**

 **A special thank you to all who have to all of you for telling me what is known about Primate Murder. I will still have to figure out how to scale that power, but it has definitely helped me out.**

 **Guest: So be more descriptive? The point is that I like the character and people like the story. If you think you can do better, then go right ahead and show me up.**

 **Gregorian 12: Just to clarify, the wiki calls those horns the crown of the Mara. Also apparently Kiara acts like the Mara, especially in regards to her master**

 **Yuri352: This one is from the fgo verse (I like the Beasts), and in terms of Alter Ego or Beast III/R...Yes. (Their personalities are pretty much the same, so...)**

 **Alright, that went way to long. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and the following contains sexual deviancy, and disturbing content. Viewer Discretion is advised. And a special thanks to Mega Elite for Betaing.**

 **5 Minutes before the attack**

The people of Brockton Bay were used to a lot of random crap. They were in a city filled with the highest amount of capes per capita after all. So what tended to happen when any strange activity occurred was a tendency to ignore the happening. It was just easier that way.

This was taken to the extreme in the slums, and was lessened the closer you got to the Boardwalk. And with the Bank and shops surrounding it being 10 minutes away from the Boardwalk people here were willing to pay attention to others. So when a gaunt looking Asian man stopped right outside the bank, people had their hands on phones ready to catch a glimpse of some brutality, either from the guards, or the local capes.

The man was tall, and looked absolutely terrible. He was unhealthily slim, pale, and had a crazed look in his eye. He seemed to be watching the crowd, looking for someone, his head going back and forth, eyes shifting constantly. The security guards noticed the man, and waited for him to walk off. This was Brockington Bay afterall, and there was always that one druggie who wandered into the nicer part of town. However when he didn't wander off looking for his next fix, one of the guards walked up to him and asked him to leave.

The man murmured something that sounded something like "Let's see if this will get her attention", and when the guard reached out to grab his shoulder and physically move him, the man reached into his pocket and put on a mask. A metal mask that looked like a dragon.

The security guard froze, and slowly backed away. The small crowd watching froze as well. They realized who was standing before them, who just put on his mask in public. The man looked around, his body gaining muscles and growing scales. He let out an inhuman roar, and a series of thunderous explosions went off around him, sending the guards flying. A small group of ABB came out of hiding, carrying small armed weapons and bombs in their hands. They were led by a nondescript man with an oni mask.. They headed inside the bank, guns pointing at the people inside.

Lung, in a fit of irrationality, just unmasked himself in public, dragging everything he worked for with him.

He screamed out, "Kiara Sessyoin, I know you can hear me! If you do not arrive in the next 5 minutes, I will kill everyone here!"

Linebreak

Taylor's Pov

Taylor grunted as she continued a string of teleports to get to Lung as fast as she possibly could. She couldn't see any heros on the scene with her eyes, and she could not afford to let Lung run rampant without anyone to stop him. And with Kiara's charm on him, she might be able to prevent him from hurting anyone else when he sees her.

Taylor doubted she could go toe to toe against Lung, even with how powerful she Oni Lee at his side, and tinker support, given the unique effects some of the bombs had, she was essentially going three vs one.

 **As the one who has caused such pain, I feel that I must save those who took the brunt of this Lung's anger. Let me fight them Taylor, and I promise I shall save them all. You have my word.**

Taylor gritted her teeth as she teleported down another block, and before people could realize what was happening, teleported again. She knew she couldn't fight them all on her own, and Kiara knew this as well. She didn't want to let her fight again, but if someone were to die because of her lack of ability, she would never be able to forgive herself.

'Fine, but don't use that charm of yours. It got us into this mess in the first place. And find a mask as well. I do not want my dad getting tangled up in any of this.'

 **As you command, my precious Disciple.**

Linebreak

Lung Pov

Lung glared at the people that he trapped in the bank, making sure that none of them tried to flee. An unnecessary gesture, he already had some of his men guarding them inside the bank with Bakuda's bombs, but he needed to play this up. Kiara would see this, either through the news or PHO, and then he could finally end her. He could rip that beautiful head off. He can burn her to ash. He can make her scream in agony, and burn her until she is nothing but a charred corpse. He can-

"Lung the PRT will be here soon."

Lung turned around trying to control his rage at being interrupted from his thoughts of mutilating Kiara. Any other fool would die for doing such a thing, but Lee was his second in command. He only dared interrupt him when it was needed.

Lung growled out "How long?"

Lee responded blankly, "5 minutes. Bakuda's bombing spree well keep most of them busy."

Lung trembled in fury. He knew Kiara wasn't a part of the PRT, and when any of the hero's came, she would decide that she was not needed. It was infuriating, but he would get his revenge for that.

"Lee, kill the hostages."

Lee nodded, and shouted "Kill them-" Before he could finish a woman appeared in a flash of violet light. Lung's eyes widened. His fist clenched, and his body amped up, scales hardening, teeth sharpening. He felt a wide, crazed smile crawl up his face. She was here, she was here, SHE WAS HERE.

Kiara Sessyoin stood tall and proud, not saying a word as Lung grew in height, scales covering him from head to toe. Even with a crappy domino mask she nicked, it was obvious to anyone who met her who she was. When he stopped growing, she said "I heard rumors that you were doing all of this in order to gain my attention, but I am afraid I must ask, who are you?"

Lung saw red, and charged.

Linebreak

Kiara/Taylor POV

Kiara smiled softly as she let Lung charge right at her. She held out her hand, generating a purple orb. She whispered "Taylor, remember how I taught you how to summon those pillars of flesh? You were confused with how to use them in combat, considering you can only manifest them for a short period of time."

' _I remember, but is this really the time for a lesson? '_

Kiara's smile widened slightly, "It will ensure you remember. If you truly wish to save people, and not rely on this Sessyoin, then you must watch and learn all you can from me."

Kiara watched as Lung got closed the distance between them, and when he was about 20 feet away, she brought her arm to the side, and the orb disappeared violently. Suddenly, spears of flesh emerged from violet portals that suddenly appeared and surrounded Lung. They skewered straight through him, ignoring the scales that covered his body, stopping him in his tracks. He let out a cough of blood, and slowly looked down at his chest, only to see a gaping hole, the flesh spears already gone. He fell to his knees from the pain.

Kiara smile gained a lewd tinge it, her legs rubbing together slightly. It widened when she saw the hole in Lung's body begin to heal, albeit slowly. If she let it finish, then he would be back on his feet in 15 seconds. But she could not allow that. She had her orders to protect the crowds of people that were being held against their will. However before she could do anything, her eyes flashed and she teleported to the right, close to a grocery store where the people were huddled in fear, avoiding a knife to the back.

She frowned as she looked as Oni Lee disintegrated into a pile of ash. Before she could give him any thought, her eyes flashed again and she teleported, this time in an alley, that was down the block narrowly avoiding a gunshot from inside the store.

"That one is going to be a problem."

' _Why are you dodging him? You can take on Lung 's flames, so why can't you take on Oni Lee?'_

"Our defense is the fact that all living things feel pleasure. The more desire and pleasure one feels, the less they can hurt us. What a mood killer. He may be a machine that acts only on his master's whims, but he feels enough pleasure in the task that he will not be able to kill us, only hurt us.

Before Taylor can respond, a roar was heard. Kiara frowned, realizing that Lung might destroy a few buildings to get to her and walked out of the alley, slowly. Her eyes allowed her to watch both Lung's and Oni Lee's movement, however she could not underestimate their abilities. A mistake could cost her dearly, and their teamwork made this way harder than it was supposed to be.

Kiara exited the alley and saw a fully healed Lung, this time on all fours. His chest was covered in thick scales, but they seemed to be glowing white with heat. He has also grown a few inches and his neck has elongated, his jaw developing a snout, like a lizards. Kiara did not have any time to admire the new changes, mainly because as soon as he saw her, he let out a roar, and charged her again, his hind legs launching him forward.

Kiara quickly teleported, appearing right where he just launched from. She held out her hand, generating another orb before pausing as Oni Lee teleported right behind her. Before she teleported she noticed a bomb in his hands.

She made sure to teleport on the roof of a building, as far away as she can reasonably be. She watched curiously as Oni Lee disintegrated to ash, and the bomb fell to his feet.

It the exploded in a massive column of flame. Kiara groaned slightly as her skin burned slightly from the heat.

' _What the actual fuck?!_

Kiara shook her head as she teleported several times around both Oni Lee and Lung, attempting to confuse and disorient them.

"With my current power, there is only so much I can do, especially with that Oni Lee protecting his master. The longer this stretches out the more desperate they will become, the more ferocious they will be. Taylor, our odds are looking worse and worse."

' _Just hold them off for as long as you can. We just have to wait for the PRT to get here, then we might be able to pull through. Damn it what is taking them so long?!'_

Before Kiara could respond with an affirmative, her eyes widened in shock as Lung approached the building and jumped the entire thing in a single bound.

His mouth lashed forward and chomped right on Kiara's face, squeezing with all his might. He lifted her up shaking her a few times and then threw her as hard as he could, right through the bank windows.

Kiara let out a loud gasp, as she formed a slight indentation in the floor. Her cheeks turned red as she slowly sat up, he back arching slightly. She licked her lips slightly as she took in all of the terrified faces.

Her eyes found the ABB members holding the bank hostage, their faces full of confusion. She whispered to herself "Well, how pleasant."

' _Now is not the time, Kiara! We need to-oh fuck.'_

Kiara blinked curiously and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw an Oni Lee clone right behind her, a bomb in its hand. It then disintegrated.

The civilians watching screamed as Kiara teleported over the bomb, curling her body around it, shielding the crowd.

' _This is going to suck.'_

"Don't lie to yourself Taylor. This will only feel good.

Then the bomb went off In a burst of electricity.

LineBreak

Third person POV

Lung watched from outside the bank as Kiara's body arched as the full voltage of a lightning strike filled her. Her mouth was open in a wordless scream. If his body was capable of smiling, he would.

When her body hit the floor, still twitching, he let out a roar of triumph. She was finally dead! But this wasn't enough. He may have not dealt the finishing blow, but he refused to let Kiara rest peacefully.

"Lung, the PRT is-"

He turned to Lee, silencing him with a glare. He may have helped him, but he still stole his kill. He would punish him later, but first.

He turned his gaze towards the cowering civilians. The huddled fearfully as they realized their savior was dead. He felt the fire in his heart roar its displeasure.

Kiara gave her life to protect these cowards. He refused to let anyone of her deeds mean anything. He took a deep breath, the fire surging. The civilian's started screaming. He took a step closer, heedless to his own men in the crowd.

Before he could let out his flames, he felt something weakly grab him from the back. He heard that _voice_ again "My, your pet is quite terrifying, after all his lack of desires almost let me experience a greater pleasure. But even he still has some desires, and they proved to be his undoing."

He was suddenly teleported outside the bank. He turned his head to see Kiara, left arm holding him, right arm hanging limply. One eye was closed, and the other was squinting. Her body was covered in burns and the mask has fallen off her face. He wasn't even sure how she was standing. But she still bore a smile that spoke of pleasures he can only dream of. And as she pressed her body to him, heedless of the heat he was emitting, he felt fear.

"But you have given me everything you can. Fufufu, how amusing. You thought you would be able to satisfy me, but you barely even got me started."

With those words several pillars of flesh appeared around them and closed in on them. Lung felt his body contort and break as his body was crushed by the pillars. He let out a roar of pure agony as the pillars tightened even harder. Then suddenly it stopped, the pillars disappearing. He felt his body fall to the ground, and he watched as Kiara teleported away. She appeared a few feet away from him and fell to the ground, her body giving out on her.

He let out a growl, and felt his body slowly start to heal. His body may have been crushed, but he can still breathe. He would kill her, even if he had to go through the entire damn city to get to her!

He reached out with broken arms, and started dragging himself towards her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lee appear by her side, his knife posed to kill her. He let out a growl, stopping him. He almost stole what was his, and he refused to let Lee steal it permanently. Lee seemed to hesitate, before teleporting away. Where to, Lung didn't care. The only thing he did care about was the woman before him.

She slowly looked up, her eyes glowing slightly. She had a smile that held only joy, her eyes flashing. She was enjoying this. She was delighting in his humiliation. This beautifully disgusting whore was taking pleasure in his pain!

Lung crawled closer, and reached out with his healed arms, which now were a foot longer and held curled claws. They radiated heat. He wrapped one around her face and squeezed as hard as he can. She groaned at the pain, and he squeezed even harder. Why wasn't she dying?! Why wasn't her skull mulch in his hands?!

He reached out with his other hand, and put them on both sides of her head, and doubled his efforts. He took a deep breath, just for good measure. He didn't know how she wasn't dying, but he was going to make sure she burned. But before he can let out his flames, she started laughing. A laugh filled with only joy, no misery or fear in it. He glared at her. She smiled and answered his unspoken question.

"To watch the moment someone falls completely into my hand, hahaha. Truly this is the best type of pleasure I can possibly have, and now my disciple has experienced it as well. How can I not laugh?"

His eyes widened in disbelief, not understanding what she meant, when he felt something stab straight through his back. He slowly turned around, eyes filled with disbelief. Standing above him was Armsmaster, his halberd going straight through Lung's back, skewering him straight through the stomach. Lung's healing was not working, he didn't know why.

With a look of hatred on his face, Armsmaster pulled his halberd down Lung's body, and then up. His upgraded halberd cut through Lung like butter. Kiara never lost her smile as Lung was cut in half right before her eyes. On a distant rooftop, Miss Militia fired from her sniper rifle, blasting straight through an unaware Oni Lee, who was busy fighting Dauntless. In an unspecified warehouse, The Travelers and the Undersiders watched as Bitch sicked her dogs on Bakuda, ripping her to bloody pieces.

Kiara and by extension Taylor, watched it all with a smile on their face. She turned her head slightly, as a crowd of civilians slowly left the bank, being led by Velocity. They were taking pictures of her beaten and burnt body, right by Lungs. She can barely make out what they were saying, but she could make out one word. Hero.

Kiara's body heat up, and she licked her lips slowly. She sighed softly as she felt Taylor's orgasmic screams.

 **A/N: Guess that is the end of this arc, don't worry I will have the PRT's perspective and the Undersider's perspective in the next chapter. Here is a terrible omake, because that was dark as fuck. Be careful not to get to much tonal whiplash.**

How to lose all of your followers…

"Taylor, No!" Screamed Amy as she watched her best friend slowly grow horns. "Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Amy" Taylor whispered as she walked up to the bound healer.

"You see, I am dummy thicc, and the claps from my ass cheeks makes me quite...horny." She said, placing one hand on her behind and another to tap her horns for emphasis.

Amy looked at her in confusion. Taylor's shoulders slumped as her joke failed so hard, that it felt like even Kiara was cringing. Her cheeks blushed as she explained herself. "Basically, you're fucked. Both figuratively."

Taylor placed a hand on Amy's cheek. "And very literally. Time to make my fanfiction come true."

"You're the one that wrote those?!"

 **A/N: Did I just lose half my audience with a terrible joke? Yes I did. Was it worth it? No, it wasn't. Sorry about the long wait, this one was really hard to write. Both because I am bad at fight scenes, and because I have been really busy lately.**

 **About Oni Lee, I think I got his personality right. And I hope Lung wasn't to overdone. And Kiara's defense failing was something I looked into hard, so I believe I got it right. Here is to the shitstorm that is my ego right now.**

 **Onto something different. There is a poll still up that will decide which Beast fanfic I will write next. Right now it looks like Primate Murder is going to win (it's between Goetia and Fou). It will be up for three more days. Probably should have said something a month ago...oh well. Hope you all enjoyed, because this took forever. Peace out everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello folks, I am back again, this time with an Interlude, and a thank you to all for over 600 followers and 480 favorites. Alright onto the reviews:**

 **Korraganitar the NightShadow: It was a sacrifice you see, either lewd nun or lewd ballerina. I thought my fanfic would serve as a catalyst, and it did…Rate up is still a lie though**

 **Lu Bane Na: In my defense, I did not specify their ages in the omake, and you cannot prove anything. (Full proof defense right there, any judge would believe that…)**

 **Blaise Welshman: Funny story, I made that joke because of UBWA, and only after I wrote the joke did I see Fino's video.**

 **Alright, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, the following contains...violence. Huh...this is a weird feeling. And a special thanks to MegaElite for Betaing.**

Interlude

Director Piggot Pov

Director Piggot felt her eyes twitch, and a migraine start to come on. The situation was going to hell. Not only was the ABB going on a rampant bombing spree, making sure that the PRT couldn't get to where both Lung and Oni Lee where currently hold a bank hostage, but she also had the mayor on the line. He was trying to show her the wisdom of obtaining a kill order on the ABB capes.

It's a tough decision to make, and a clear violation of the Unwritten Rules. To motivate such a decision, the cape in question would have to fill a certain checklist in her mind: go on or attempt a killing spree, be tough enough that lethal force is required to take them down, and be so fucked in the head that it would give Jack Slash a wet dream.

In general, kill orders were highly discouraged, and Emily was of the opinion that the mayor is trying to annihilate the ABB in order to gain some political clout. Elections were in just a year after all, and all the money makers were probably in that bank. Politics were fucking awesome, especially in such a tough situation.

"For the last time Michael, I will not use that preemptive kill order on the ABB. You know what that would do to the power balance in this city, and we cannot afford it."

She could hear the man take a deep breath as he responded "Emily, this has to stop. If Lung gets away with this, or if he manages to escape the transport to the Birdcage, again, then you know as well as I do that the other gangs will take this like a slap on the wrist. Can you imagine how much damage Kaiser can do if he ordered Purity to start bombing the hell out of us. Or Squealer starts taking downtown tours in a massive vehicle, crushing and killing everyone in her path. We both know we can't let that happen."

Piggot rubbed her forehead, and turned to the live stream playing in her office on a screen Armsmaster installed for such an occasion. Someone in the bank was streaming the entire thing, so she had a full view of everything that was going on in there. The Mayor had a point, but to set something so extreme was just... She watched as the ABB men were looking around nervously, obviously seemed to be avoiding Lung's gaze specifically. Very unusual behavior from the ABB. Those rumors about Lung losing it must be true then. Damn it.

"We wait. Armsmaster and his team are currently enroute to stop him. I have already sent Assault and Battery to take down Bakuda and sent Velocity to find any bombs in the city and mark them. Don't doubt me here Michael, I swear to God, Jesus, and everyone else up there that if Lung hurts a single person in there, he will pay dearly."

She could feel the man's anger "If anyone gets hurt you're the one responsible, Director Piggot."

She shook her head and turned towards her screen, checking the trackers on Armsmaster and his team of Mrs Militia and Dauntless. They were forced to take another detour, adding precious minutes to their trip. She had to give it to the ABB, they really knew how to bomb a city. Hit roads, public area, and the like. Cause chaos everywhere. And with some of the bomb's effects, it only enhanced the destruction.

Fire bombs, gravity bombs, thunder bombs, you named it, it exploded. There have already been a few confirmed deaths, and she expected that number to rise. Hopefully Assault and Battery can stop Bakuda before she sets off a fresh wave. If not then it is likely that casualties will raise to-

"Hello? Is this thing on?"

And a third party just sent a prerecorded voice message. Through her PRT emergency line. How?!

"Hello Mrs Piggott, this is the Undersider's speaking, we are just letting you know that the matter with Bakuda has just been taken out of your hands. We managed to locate her and are currently invading her base. I'd recommend you call off any heroes you have searching for her, because we promise to deliver her to you, dead or alive. So you can relax and just do whatever you can to desperately salvage your job, while we go ahead and do your job for you."

With those words the message clicked off. Rubbing her forehead, she called Assault and Battery that the search was off. There new priority was to hunt down any stray bombs. With that out of the way, she turned to look back at the livestream, and she narrowed her eyes when she saw Lung issue an order to Oni Lee. Her eyes widened when she heard Oni Lee shout "Kill them-"

Thankfully he was interrupted. But she knew what Lung was about to do. Any idiot could see what they wanted to do. Lung was about to murder everyone in that bank in cold blood. Usually, that was only a threat, based on some bad action movie that an unsure cape mimicked. They never followed up on that threat, because that meant a one way trip to the Birdcage. The only one who ever got away with full blown murder was Hookwolf, and that was because he was able to deny it completely, and Kaiser gave the PRT his personal guarantee. Capes do not go after civilians, and the only ones who do are S-class threats.

She could not afford a monster like Lung attracting the Slaughterhouse 9. They always came after a huge disaster, or a cape caught their interest. Lung fills the criteria. She shook her head, and focused in on the livestream. There was a cape fighting both Lung and Oni Lee, and she would place money on it being Kiara Sessyoin.

The quality was awful, and the user's hands kept shaking and shifting. However, she could tell that it was a fairly one sided battle. Kiara would need an opening in order to gain any advantage. She checked the trackers again, ordering her men to hurry the fuck up. This situation was at its worst yet. And then Kiara flew straight through the bank.

She watched with a sort of detachment only a professional soldier can feel. She watched as Kiara teleported to where Oni Lee dropped his bomb. She watched as Kiara smiled as the bomb went off. And she watched as Lung prepared to barbeque the crowd, heedless to his own men.

She opened her comms, and said "Attention to all PRT units, I am authorizing the implementation the kill order on the capes of the ABB. This is effective immediately."

A line has been crossed. She refused to let another Nilbog occur, or worse. Time to pay the piper, Lung.

Linebreak

Tattletale Pov

Tattletale hated Coil with a fucking passion, but that didn't mean she wasn't grateful for his resources, especially in this moment .

It hurt her pride to admit it, almost as much as the bomb that went off in front of her face. Thankfully, Trickster's powers were bullshit. He can swap anything of similar mass, the smaller it is the quicker he can do it. So just swap her with some poor henchman who was trying to murder him, and she was just dandy. The henchman...well he makes a beautiful ice sculpture.

"How the fuck did you do that!?" Oh well, at least she could take some enjoyment with Bakuda's panic attack. But that didn't change the concern she felt about the fact that this job was given to her by Coil himself.

She had known about the attack by Lung, and how Taylor was giving him a run for his money. What she did not understand was why Coil ordered both the Undersiders and the Traveler to take down Bakuda. Her powers informed her that he was terrified of something and, perhaps most unsettling of all, was that he felt pity for her. The thought of that sociopath feeling pity for her terrified her.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be worrying about this. She sent a quick nod of thanks to Trickster, who sent an irritating smirk back. She made sure to ignore the way Regent shot Trickster a fist bump and continued to the back of the warehouse, where Bakuda was slowly backing away, her eyes wild and insane. This was too easy.

Beside for a few bombs and some maniacal henchmen that caught them all off guard, there was surprisingly little defense. This was a bomb tinker's workshop, so where was the series of landmines? Or explosions that would make a nuke feel jealous? Instead, she only fired a few bombs, and tried to hide from them. Even with all of the bombs going off around the city, it was relatively small compared to what she was capable of.

 _Is scared for her life. Does not fear us, fears Lung. Lung is insane. Kiara is fighting Lung._

Bakuda screamed "You think I'll die here, Dipshits! As if! I survived Lung! What he would do to me when he gets back it will be a hell of a lot worse than what any of you can dream of in your worst nightmares!"

Spittle was leaking from her mouth. She reached across her workshop, and picked up a small bomb. She held it up in front of her face, grinning like a loon.

 _Is bluffing. Uncompleted project. Would be able to produce a black hole if complete. Will just produce some smoke. Fears that she has a kill order on her head. Is feeling desperate enough to seek out the Slaughterhouse Nine._

Well that was interesting. She whispered to Grue "She thinks she has a kill order on her head, and that bomb is a bluff. My powers say that Lung is the one who...broke her. Can you get some more information? I need to figure something out. Also, no sudden movements. She is acting completely irrational."

He nodded, and put his hands up, trying to defuse the situation. "Look, we just want you to stop bombing the city. Just tell us why Lung is making you do this, and we will leave."

She looked at him, and started laughing. A full blown, panic stricken laugh "Why do you think that monster is making me do this? He wants to take out that bitch, Kiara. He doesn't care if it gets the rest of us killed. He made sure no one can oppose him. I tried and he fucked me up real good."

 _Is speaking the truth. Lung is under Kiara's charm. Will never be able to kill Kiara._

She paused and looked down at something on her wrist. "He's dead," She whispered. Her eyes were filled with disbelief.

Suddenly she screamed out "He's dead, and I'm next right?! I'm the crazy bitch who blew up half this city, so obviously I'm next! Fuck this! If I'm going down, I'm going down with a bang!"

Saying so she pulled out her cape teams panicked and as Grue yelled out "Wait it's a-" Bitch ordered "Kill."

And so they watched as Bakuda was ripped to pieces.

Linebreak

Unknown Perspective

Destroy the data again. Do not peer into the future. It will charm you again. The threat must be eliminated soon. If not, threat will interfere with primary objective. While it is still unaware that you know what it is, destroy it. Continue with original rotation. If anything unusual occurs, primary objective can be endangered.

 _Target?_

 _Agreement_

In an ordinary house in Houston, Eidolon grunted in his sleep. He dreamed of his prime, of finally saving the world. He just needed one battle, one worthy opponent. Then he can finally became the hero he once was.

 **A/N: I hate this chapter. I don't know why, I just don't like it. Oh well. Here is an omake.**

Guess that reference

Taylor smiled as she watched Victoria Dallon and Lisa Wilburn chat happily over their current shopping haul. It was awesome that her friends were getting along so well. Her smile widened as she looked over their new tight shorts. Yes this is heaven.

Both Lisa and Vicky stopped walking immediately, shivers going down their spines. They turned around and Lisa yelled "That's it! Taylor you walk ahead."

Taylor's eyes flashed, and she nodded gracefully. Vicky and Lisa watched her the entire walk back. Hah, as if such things can stop her eyes.

 **A/N: I am out of comics to rip off-I mean, my creative muscles are weakening with these omakes. Yeah...sure. Well here is the Interlude, with a whole heap of context and no foreshadowing at all. Yup, not the slightest. Next arc will be calm and cool, trust me.**

 **Also my newest Beast Fanfic is out, featuring Primate Murder and My Hero Academia. I will be going on a rotating schedule, with one chapter for each stories coming out per week (or something like that…) With that I bid you all a good night. (Ps: Parks98 You were 100% right)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again, hope you have all been doing better than I have, because I am so sick right now. Add to the fact that a very important family event is coming up, and I have no idea when this will come out. Oh well onto the reviews!**

 **CaptainBorisson: It actually is from the short comic, which is based off HxH. Thank you reddit!**

 **Waka Metalbelly: I like writing them. Why would I stop if I enjoy them?**

 **Blaise Welshman: Thanks for the concern, it helps. I don't know why I didn't like it, I personally think I just don't like writing Piggot.**

 **Alright, onto the story!**

Danny Pov

Danny Hebert knew he wasn't a patient man, what with his legendary temper. But he liked to think he was a reasonable one. He can take a lot of shit, and the gangs of Brockington Bay knew that. However, when he received a call from the hospital that his super powered (maybe possessed) daughter is currently residing in one of their rooms after fighting two of the most powerful capes in the city, he would admit that he might have...exploded.

He would have to apologize to Kurt when he got back, but his daughter takes full priority. So with that thought he ran over to the hospital, evading heavy amounts of traffic in the process, busted through the doors, and ran as fast as he could to his daughter's room. When he finally arrived, his eyes widened when he saw his precious baby girl's condition.

Taylor waved a burned arm at her father, a sheepish smile on her charred face. "Hi Dad."

Danny Hebert approached his daughter, and gave her a gentle hug. He heard her sigh, and she whispered "Dad, I think I made a mistake."

He just rubbed the back of her head, not saying a word. He felt his daughter shiver "I made a big mistake, but I think it's okay. She saved them. All of them. Just like she promised."

He finally pulled back from his daughter, and just looked her in those glowing eyes. Taylor had a dreamy expression on her face, her cheeks red, and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Who knew it would feel so good?"

Linebreak

Taylor Pov

Taylor shook her head, returning to the present. She would reflect on this feeling later, right now her Dad was here, and she owed him an explanation. However she didn't feel comfortable speaking in the hospital, where anyone can hear her. She would tell him later, in the safety of her own home.

Taylor smiled at her Dad, and said "Sorry Dad, a lot has happened in the past few days. I'll tell you when we get home."

He frowned, but nodded his head. He said "I trust you, kiddo. Take all the time you need."

She smiled, but before she could respond the door opened and an exhausted corpse walked in. Its eyes had massive dark rings around it, and its face was incredibly pale. As it slowly lumbered towards them, Taylor realized that she recognized this zombie.

"Amy?! Is that you?"

Panacea nodded her head, and placed a hand on her arm. She said in a tone that would fit better on a robot then a human "May I have your permission to heal you?"

That is a normal thing, that normal humans say. Taylor shot a concerned look to her Dad. He only shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Taylor replied "Sure, go ahead."

Amy nodded and Danny watched in amazement as all of Taylor's burns were replaced with normal, healthy skin, making her appear as good as new. Amy nodded when her work was done, pulling back her hand and saying "You have a very strong body. I detected nothing wrong with it, and healed all of your injuries from the fight. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to another patient."

As Panacea turned and started slowly shambling away, Taylor shot a quick glance to her father. She mouthed a few words, and he nodded in response. Smiling cheerfully, Taylor crushed a small violet orb in her hand.

They watched as a white hand gently wrapped around Amy. She kept on walking for a few seconds, before realizing what was going on. She turned her head and sent a bloodshot glare at Taylor. Taylor only smiled and Danny stood up, saying "I will let the nurses know that you need a few minutes with Taylor."

Amy stared in disbelief as Danny walked out the door, and turned her meanest death glare on Taylor. Taylor's response was to have the hand extend to her bed, and hold Amy gently on the bed. Amy doubled her glare, and Taylor politely ignored it, choosing to sit cross legged on the floor and close her eyes.

"Let me go."

Taylor opened one eye and said "No."

"Someone might be in critical condition, Taylor. If they die then it will be on your head."

Taylor felt a small blush on her cheeks at the thought but ignored the heat. "If someone needs you then the nurses will be right here. You need a break, and I am not letting you out until you take a breather."

"You sound like Vicky. But not even Vicky is this stupid."

Oh that felt good. She can help a friend and feel good at the same time. "I just took on Lung and Oni Lee today, I think we can both agree that I am not the brightest."

Amy growled and struggled. "Why don't my powers work on this thing!"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders . She made the hand open up, acting as both a blanket and means to keep Panancea down. "Powers are bullshit like that. You can't do anything but relax Amy. Seriously, I think you might kill your next patient from sheer fright."

Panacea just laid there glaring. She stopped struggling, and just sighed. "Fine, if it will make you let me go."

Taylor nodded her head, "Don't worry, I will be here in case anyone needs you."

Amy groaned, but a minute later she was fast asleep. Taylor smiled and sat on the floor cross legged. She may not know Amy well, but she knew that such a good person did not deserve such stress. With those thoughts, she closed her eyes, and said 'You are awfully quiet. Mind explaining something to me?'

No response.

Taylor felt a flash of anger. Of course Kiara would just let her stir in her own feelings. Now she had to face them alone. Like the guilt of not feeling anything at the murder of Lung. It was just like with the ABB memebers, but this time it felt even better. She felt no remorse over what happened to Lung. In fact, thinking about it just made her smile and desire something similar.

Kiara said that when someone fell completely to her, that is when she feels the best pleasure. It felt so good that she wondered how Kiara kept such a calm face as Lung died right in front of her. What sort of mindset made someone feel that way? It was one thing if they ended up in her womb, but this was different. There was nothing truly sexual there, but to Kiara it was something that gave her the greatest of delights.

She was missing something here, and the one person who could tell her why was currently keeping her mouth shut. It was tempting to try and meditate and end up in that place where she gained her eyes but that was a risk she did not wish to take. This may be a trap, and she couldn't afford to fall into anything of the sort.

Taylor sighed and stood up. She walked over to Amy's sleeping face. Unbidden her mind went into overdrive into how to bring that orgasmic pleasure again. A few words here, have her ignore her duties. Have her rely on Taylor to instruct her, letting her rest and relax. Then have her reject others, refusing to heal anyone except Taylor, making her all alone. She would rely only on Taylor, because she would find herself saved from such pain that she experienced today. She would worship Taylor, for she was the goddess that gave her something more. And it would all end when she would beg taylor to spend a night with her. Her expression would be ecstasy, even as she melted away.

Taylro blinked and slapped herself right in the face. Kiara unlocked something in her, and she wasn't entirely sure she liked it. She looked down at Amy's sleeping face. She needed to control herself, and figure this out before anyone gets hurt. Or worse.

Linebreak

3rd Person Pov

When her Dad finally returned, he saw the sleeping Amy and sent his daughter a thumbs up. Taylor shot a smile back, and watched as her father sat beside her, not saying a word. She sighed happily and leaned against him. It reminded her of when she was younger, before she met Kiara, and before her mom died. She closed her eyes, ignoring her thoughts and the heat, and just reminscised about happier days.

When she felt her father shift, she opened her eyes, thinking that Amy was awake and pissed. Instead, Armsmaster himself entered silently. He looked at the sleeping girl, and motioned with his head to leave the room. They both nodded, and left Amy there.

Amrsmaster turned and said "I don't know how, but somehow you managed to convince Panacea to rest. Thank you. Since the bombing, she has been working around the clock, saving as many people as she possibly could. Even after she has finished, she still insisted on working. Tell me, is there a reason why she healed you so late into the day?"

Taylor smiled sheepishly, "I told the doctors to hold Amy back from healing me as much as possible. I can survive my injuries thanks to my powers, but others can't."

Armsmaster nodded his head, "I understand, and I owe you another thanks. You saved those people in the bank. Even though it cost you your secret identity."

Taylor's eyes widened, and she shot a look with her Dad. "What do you mean?"

Armsmaster frowned, "When were shocked by Oni Lee's bomb inside the bank, your mask fell off. Unfortunately, the fight was posted on PHO, and it went viral. Among...other things, your face has been posted at least a thousand times in the past hour. The mods are doing their best to hide your identity, but it is too late. I am sorry, but your identity is compromised."

Danny shook and said "You're telling me there is nothing we can do!? Taylor just lost any semblance she had of a normal life, and the PRT can do nothing! Isn't it your job to-"

"Dad."

Danny turned towards his daughter, stopping mid tirade. He looked at his daughter, and noticed how she looked. Her face was red, her eyes slightly narrowed. She was hiding a lustful smile. The attention was getting to her.

"Its fine, It was my own choice. I just have to accept the consequences."

Armsmaster smile was slightly strained "That is very mature of you Taylor. Many people do not have such an outlook."

He straightened up, and he set his mouth to a more business look "I have to be honest with you, Taylor. The safest place for you right now is the Wards. We can offer you twenty four hour survelience of your home and school. We will make sure you are safe, both on and off the clock. I strongly suggest you join, the sooner the better."

Taylor shot a glance at her Dad, and sighed slightly. "I'm sorry Armsmaster, but honestly Im exhausted. I need to talk this over with my Dad. I said I would answer you by the end of the week, and I plan to keep to that. It is only a few more days."

Armsmaster frowned deeply, but nodded in consent. "So be it, I will leave you a card. If you need anything or plan to tell us your answer anytime sooner, please call. If not, then we expect you to come to the Rig in 3 days."

She nodded her thanks, and walked back into the room where Amy laid, tugging her Dad along. She obviously didn't want her father to get into any confrontations with Armsmaster. With how Danny was feeling, it was the right move.

Armsmaster stood there for a moment, and shook his head. His mind was already on something else. His Endbringer software was complete, he just needed Dragon to look it over, and possibly enhance it. They should have a reading by the end of next week.

Linebreak

Taylor Pov

1 hour later

"I am going to kill you Taylor."

Taylor smirked as she opened one eye. Her Dad already left, saying something about checking her out of the hospital and apologizing to some of his coworkers. So she waited and fulfilled her promise to Amy. "We both know you needed it. And there is no way you could stop me."

Amy sat up and whispered venomously, "For all you know you have just cost someone their life."

Taylor just smiled cheerfully, "You worry too much, whenever a doctor came in, they just took one look at you and said the call wasn't serious."

Taylor stood up, stretching and shaking her limbs. She cracked her neck, and paused for a second to lock eyes with Amy. "You know you aren't responsible for everyone, right? You made no promise to save them all. Why do you push yourself so hard, for nothing in return?"

Amy stood out of her bed. Her face was red with anger, Taylor was pretty sure she was going to hit her. Instead, she just said "You wouldn't understand. You don't have this power."

Taylor sighed at her words. "You're right, I don't have your power. But I do understand what it's like to have an overwhelming power."

She walked up to Amy, towering over her. Her eyes glowed softly, as she looked over the mousy girl. "Help me understand you. I want to help you."

A distrustful look. "Why? We barely know each other?"

Taylor smiled, letting some of her lust show. "Because it feels good. It feels good to help others."

Amy took a step back, hitting the bed. She had seemingly fearful expression on her face. Taylor shook her head slightly, snapping herself out of it, and said, "Look, I just want to help you. And...You know what, you have my number. Just call it, when you need me. I like you, and I also like Vicky. Lets...hang out sometime." She hated how her voice shook a little in the end. It's been far too long since she said those words.

Amy seemed unsure, but nodded. "Fine, but no promises."

Taylor nodded, feeling slightly giddy at her success. "That's all I ask. I better get going, Dads waiting for me in the lobby."

Linebreak

Danny Pov

When Danny and Taylor finally arrived home, they immediately went to eat dinner. Hospital food was not something they enjoyed, and they needed to have a long conversation over everything that has happened the past few days. So over a home cooked meal of lasagna, Taylor told her father how she was threatened by a super villain, took a deal with the devil, outplayed said supervillain and took on two of the most powerful capes in the city.

Danny paused mid bite, and rubbed his temples. "Remember when our problems were simpler? Instead of dealing with warlords and the literal embodiment of lust, we just had to deal with plain old bankruptcy. What happened to those days Taylor?"

Taylor sighed, exhausted from her story, "They died a horrible death, probably drugged up on cocaine and heroin."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, and when the table was cleared, they just sat there in silence. Danny sighed and asked "Are you ok Taylor?"

Taylor smiled softly, "I told you before Dad, it only feels good." Her cheeks slowly turned red, and that smiled gained a depraved undertone "I want to feel it again. He fell completely into my hands. He didn't care about anything else, only me."

"Taylor?" Danny asked, slightly fearfully.

Taylor shook her head, her eyes wide. "Sorry Dad, ever since Lung, I've just been constantly thinking about it. It was the best feeling I have felt, second only to those ABB members."

She shook her head again, thinking to herself. "I think I will join the PRT. They might be able to help me with Kiara. She isn't answering me. I think I fell into a trap of hers, maybe the PRT has dealt with something similar."

Danny shook his head slightly "It's your decision Taytlor, but be careful. You have connections with two supervillains. And some of the things you've done is...villainous to them. You may have had no choice, but they will still want accountability. Just watch yourself, and keep in control."

Taylor smiled "Thanks Dad. But both Coil and Tattletale know better than to betray me. There powers will tell them that it's a bad idea, at the very least."

Danny nodded, but asked "Why did you decide to threaten Coil? I understand why you helped Tattletale, but why not tell the PRT about him?"

Tayler blushed slightly, looking away in slight embarrassment "You needed this job Dad. If people found out you worked for a Supervillain, than the Union is finished. I can't let that happen to you Dad."

Danny blushed at his daughter concern and smiled, "Thank you Taylor. It's good to see you still care about your old man."

Taylor smiled cheerfully, "I'm a Bodhisattva Dad, not some ungrateful bitch."

 **A/N: Sorry if it feels rushed, I am so busy right now. No omake for this one. I just wanted this chapter out. See you all next time.**


End file.
